


Bonds of Plasma

by VoyagerWisp



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Team Plasma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 72,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoyagerWisp/pseuds/VoyagerWisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's the function of a familial unit? To support each other or work to a common goal? Is there a difference? The Harmonia family tries to do both, though that becomes difficult when their intentions split. Siblings N and Iris work against each other for what they consider the true, or maybe ideal vision of Team Plasma. Canon AU of original BW games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A bright, colorful spot on the grass on the horizon had caught his eye. N looked from his friends back over to the abnormal sight in the distance. They smiled and spoke to him, content and approving his own thought to go and see what kind of creature might be in that direction. N ran that way, looking back on his friends to make sure they were alright before going toward his destination.

Once there, N tread carefully, then stopped. He whispered a hello to whoever might be there, then waited for a response. There was only silence, so N took another quiet step, listening closely for any reply or other movement.

"My lord N, is something wrong?"

N shuddered a bit in surprise at the louder sound, having been on alert for something far more subtle, but soon got over it. He turned around, then looked up at the person whose voice he'd recognized. The Goddess of Peace was indeed who stood nearby, carrying a bucket. "Please, Concordia, be careful," N said quietly, pointing toward the brightly colored patch in the distance.

"Is there something over there?" Concordia asked, craning her neck and looking around.

"Can't you see? It's some kind of pokemon," N informed, frowning. Concordia should notice. They were fairly close.

"Where?" Concordia said, still not seeing what was plain in front of her.

N grabbed Concordia's hand, prompted her to lean down to his height. He then pointed. Concordia looked, then smiled, standing up straight again. "Don't worry. That's only my garden."

Concordia walked forward, and N followed at her heals. As he got closer, he could see the large, beautiful flowers up close. They were certainly just plants, and not some kind of grass type pokemon, though they were stunning plants to the eyes. As Concordia began to lean down, gently pouring water near the roots, N frowned in confusion. "So you brought these flowers here?" he asked.

"Yes. Gardening has become a bit of a hobby of mine. I raised these from seeds, and thought I'd plant them here," Concordia explained.

"Why?" N asked. Concordia looked at him with a perplexed expression, so he continued. "Flowers will grow here anyway. Why plant more?"

"No particular reason. I just thought it would be nice for everyone to enjoy them," Concordia explained.

N nodded. Though this garden and the maintenance of it was a harmless thing overall, something about it still bothered him. He stared at the area a moment longer before running off to play with his friends again. It was only when Anthea called that he waved good-bye to everyone and went to join her. "Hey, Anthea, have you see Concordia's garden?" N asked the Goddess of Love as soon as he met up with her.

"Yes! It's very pretty, isn't it? This has been a success for her, with no small thanks to our friends," Anthea said.

N paused, thinking of his pokemon friends enjoying the garden. Though it made him rethink, it eventually pushed forward what he'd been wanting to say in the first place. "She needs to get rid of it."

"Why?" Anthea asked, her eyebrows raising in concern.

"Pokemon might enjoy nature, but gardens like that are part of the human world. It's a travesty to force more of the human world on everyone here, considering what they've been through."

"Oh my," Anthea said, shaking her head as she forced a troubled smile. "You're growing up well, my lord N, always thinking of your friends. But I'd advise you to let this go."

"Why?" N said. "Concordia will listen to me!"

"Yes, dear Concordia will do as you say without an argument, in order to maintain the peace between the both of you. But it will still trouble her, even if she speaks not a word of it. She's worked so hard on this, after all," Anthea pointed out.

N nodded. "It's too bad though. This place is for pokemon, even if we happen to live here. Concordia will have to adjust."

"Well, is her garden truly troubling our friends?" Anthea said, motioning toward where Gothitelle and Gardevoir floated by with buckets of water themselves. "They enjoy it. Even if some of them are reminded of the human world, they love Concordia, and adjust to it themselves for the sake of her happiness."

"They love her," N repeated to himself in a mumble. Yes, Concordia was kind to all the pokemon there, and cared for them as much as N himself. His friends had expressed nothing but love for the Goddess of Peace. Perhaps she should be allowed her garden, even if those who shared this area with the three of them were reminded of their enormous discontent in the world of humans.

N again clenched his fist, clamping his eyes shut as he thought of the idea. "Should we forget about their peace for Concordia's just because of love? Shouldn't peace be there for everyone when there's love?"

"Not at all," Anthea said calmly.

N calmed, looking at Anthea curiously. She was the Goddess of Love, living together with the Goddess of Peace to raise him, so her thoughts on this idea were more valuable than just anyone's.

Anthea again smiled, giving N a pat on the head. "Love and peace can co-exist... But more often than not, you'll have to choose between the two."

"That's not fair. It can't be right," N said.

Anthea shrugged, neither arguing with nor accepting what N had said. "I know you don't feel peace inside your heart at seeing those flowers... But you do feel love for our dear Concordia. I'm sure that love will be there no matter what for both of you, but you'll have to choose between her peace or yours for this situation. You've gotten my advice. The choice is up to you, my lord N."

N nodded. He saw Concordia stepping carefully down the hill to meet them. "Are you ready for lunch?" Anthea asked.

Concordia nodded. "Our lord N saw my garden today! What did you think of it?" she asked, turning to N.

"It's nice," N said. Concordia beamed at him. N was surprised even the brief and unspecific compliment would raise her spirits so. The three of them continued in silence, several of their pokemon friends following them to the house. Once there, N sat in his seat, frowning as he stared into space. He noticed Concordia turn his way with some concern, her former content now gone, but she followed Anthea into the kitchen.

"Did something happen to N?" N could hear Concordia ask from there.

"It's nothing. I'll talk to him," Anthea said. She came and sat next to N, patting his hand. "You've really matured, my lord N. I know in your chosen quest, you'll have to give up your own peace many times over for those you love. It must be difficult, but you've done so unselfishly, with both our friends and Concordia just now."

N looked away. "Is love always like this, Anthea? Suffering for others?"

"Almost always, it is," Anthea said, causing N to look at her in surprise. "Love can be something wonderful, but it means we can be hurt much more easily. It can easily turn into something terrible. So just be careful who you choose to love, my lord N."

"Is it a choice, who we love?" N asked.

Anthea nodded. "Many would argue with me, but I know from experience. Though it can be influenced by circumstance, love is a choice."

And since Anthea was the Goddess of Love, she'd be the one to know the answer to that question for sure. Others had no room to argue, including himself. N passively accepted her words. "I'll be sure to be careful who I choose," he promised.

*

N entered Castelia's well known Central Plaza. He'd hoped it would have been a place to get away from the saturated human presence for a few moments. But of course, this place was also for humans, with only a little consideration to pokemon given. The bit of consideration was that pokemon were even allowed.

Still, N was hesitant to let his friends out. They were often skittish around humans, and this place was full of humans. N took a look around, trying to be wary of any humans that looked like they'd actively try and do his friends harm. There weren't many around. A girl nearby stood with a pignite, trying to straighten her clothing while looking through her bag.

N approached the Pignite, who was eating one of the ice cream cones that N had seen many others around tasting. He approached the pokemon, wondering if it might have some input on if this place was good for N's brought-along friends to play or not. N leaned down, waving at Pignite as it noticed him.

"Pig? Pignite?" the pokemon said questioningly.

"Hello, friend. Tell me, are you new here?" N asked.

"Pignite."

"What do you think of this city so far?" N asked.

"Pignite?" Pignite said, looking up at him. "Pignite!"

"Is that right? Tell me more," N said.

He listened for a little while before the girl nearby spoke up. "Um, excuse me," the trainer looked nervous as she interrupted them. "Um, well, that's my pokemon."

N looked back up. This was a place where he couldn't just converse with pokemon the same as humans, because that was considered abnormal. He also couldn't read human's hearts, though their language often betrayed their hearts. "Your pokemon?" N repeated.

"Yes," the girl said, nodding uneasily though she still wore a smile on her face.

"So, you started a journey with this one," N continued. "From a far away town. I assume Nuvema." N had met several other new trainers from Nuvema on the way over. "Now you're all the way in this city, and it considers you its partner."

"Yeah," Bianca said. "How did you know that though?"

"Hm." N paused, smiling as he looked down at Pignite. "I can understand the hearts of pokemon. With that sentiment, they speak to me."

"Oh," Bianca said.

"Do you really think it's suitable to treat a pokemon like this?" N asked, sighing slightly as he recalled the other responses he'd had to similar questions.

"Like what?" the girl said, as confused as trainers often were. "I mean, I make sure it's taken care of every day...."

"But it's still involved with you. Living with humans. Don't you think Pignite would prefer a more natural setting for its life, outside of that tiny pokeball you carry it in?"

Glancing at the pokeball she held, this trainer appeared to think about N's words. Many did. Sometimes they even became his allies, joining Team Plasma, though N knew well enough by now not to trust any of them as friends. He took another look at the Castelia Cone the pokemon held. "And now you feed it human food," N commented in his displeasure.

"I feed it pokemon food too," the trainer said, looking up at him again.

"That would be difficult. There would be no pokemon food to find here," N explained. "Pokemon can find their own food in their own world, and that's what's best for them, not any human mixture. Don't you think so, Pignite?"

"Pignite!" Pignite declared, moving its Castelia cone to its chest. The ice cream started to melt, and Pignite stared at it just a moment before throwing it to the side. "Pignite!" it said firmly, still looking up at N with a determined expression.

"Oh," N said, taking a deep breath as he thought about Pignite's strange message. "I'm surprised to hear it."

"What is it?" the trainer said, looking first at Pignite, who stared firmly ahead, and then back at N, not knowing what her friend had just said.

"Pignite would like to battle against me, with you," N said, deciding to tell her.

"Pignite!" Pignite nodded, confirming N's translation.

N shook his head, but said nothing else. "Well, if that's really what you'd like, I'd be happy to comply." He took out a pokeball from his own pocket.

"Hey!" the trainer said in surprise. "You have a pokemon in a pokeball too?"

N nodded, peering to the ground before staring back at his human opponent with no further explanation. "Shall we battle?"

"Alright," the trainer said. "If that's what Pignite wants. Getting stronger through battle is also what I want too, though."

"Pignite!" the pokemon said happily.

Interrupting before her opponent threw his pokeball out, the trainer girl asked a question. "Do you mind if I ask your name? I'm Bianca by the way."

"I'm just known as N."

Bianca's eyes widened. "As in the King of Team Plasma?" she asked.

"Oh. You know of our group? Well, yes, that's who I am," N said.

The girl paused a moment. "Yeah, I've heard of you, from my friend, Iris. I guess she's your sister?"

N paused a moment before nodding hesitantly to confirm it. Was Iris near here already? He might ask, but he'd already promised Pignite this battle, so just threw out his own pokeball. "Scraggy. I'll ask for your help with this."

Bianca smiled widely as Scraggy appeared. "Oh, how adorable!" she exclaimed. Bianca took just a step closer. Scraggy narrowed its eyes and stepped back, letting out a harsh sounding cry.

"Please," N began, holding up his hand. "I know you didn't mean any offense, but my friend here has experienced human cruelty, and reads your approaching it as aggression."

"Oh," Bianca said, raising her eyebrows and frowning. "That's too bad."

"However, Scraggy shares my convictions, and wanted to join my quest. It will battle your friend," N said.

Bianca nodded. She put a hand on her hat and pointed forward. Bianca nodded one more time before giving her first command. "Pignite, defence curl!" she said.

N had his strategy in mind already. The other trainers from Nuvema had valued power in their battles, and N had a way to counter that. "Scraggy, try swagger," he said calmly.

Scraggy nodded. As Pignite performed the defence curl attack, it stood, gripping its clothing-like skin and staring forward, a red aura starting to surround it. Bianca studied Scraggy a moment, apparently confused as to what was happening. While Bianca was considering it, Scraggy then narrowed its eyes at Pignite and shouted.

"Pignite!" Pignite shouted.

Bianca looked at it in surprise. "Pignite-" she began.

"You must be a friend of those other trainers from Nuvema. Including Cheren, correct?" N asked.

"Yes, we're friends," Bianca said.

"Just like him, I see you pursue strength with little considerations for anything else," N declared.

"Well-" Bianca began.

N continued without waiting to hear what she'd say. "Well, there are consequences to pushing pokemon to gain too much power too quickly. Let's continue and see!"

Bianca nodded. "Pignite, flame charge!" she ordered.

Pignite shouted loudly as it tried to perform the attack. Bianca watched her pokemon closely, and didn't see the usual smooth movement of the move, where Pignite would approach the opponent's pokemon. Instead, Pignite stood in place with the flaming surrounding it. Eventually, Pignite just shouted in pain, far from its opponent. Scraggy stood close nearby and watched.

The confusion had taken hold, so the battle shouldn't last for much longer, N considered. "Scraggy, try brick break."

Scraggy leapt forward and quickly hit Pignite, which shouted in pain. It then looked around one way and then the other, its eyes wide. "Oh!" Bianca exclaimed as she got a good view of Pignite's eyes. "It's confused," she realized.

"What now, Bianca?" N asked.

"It's over now," Bianca said, holding up her hand. "I concede. You win." After this declaration, Bianca ran over to Pignite, Scraggy scurrying out of the way as she did. Bianca's pokemon jumped in surprise, scratching Bianca by accident. Bianca winced in pain, then took hold of her pokeball. "Return," Bianca said. Pignite went back in the pokeball, then Bianca immediately sent it back out.

"Pignite?" Pignite said, looking around.

"Sorry, Pignite. I just didn't want you to get hurt anymore," Bianca said.

"Pignite," Pignite consoled, tapping her arm in consolation, then noticing the scratch it had caused before. "Pignite?!" it said.

"I'm fine," Bianca said with a smile. "I just hope you are."

"Pignite," Pignite said with a nod.

N approached them after returning Scraggy to its pokeball. This was surprising to him, indeed. He'd thought for sure Bianca would be the same as many cruel trainers, and just push her pokemon to its limits. He scratched his head. "You didn't want to see what the end result would be?" N asked Bianca. "I know I was having Scraggy take a risk. Pignite's strength would be increased in the rage."

"Strength isn't all that's important," Bianca said absent-mindedly as she dug through her bag.

"Oh? Well, I didn't think trainers like you existed. Strength still is important though, or isn't it?" N asked.

"Of course it is," Bianca said. "I want to get stronger, so I have to try, even if I can't. It's hard, but I'm going to keep trying for them."

"Your friends from Nuvema?"

"No, my pokemon," Bianca said. She took a bottle out of her bag, but it was an antidote, not a potion. "They're the ones here supporting me, so I have to support them just as much," Bianca said, now looking at N.

N smirked, silent now. He took something out from his pocket, and handed it to Bianca. "Keep them all safe on your journey, then," he said.

Bianca looked at the bottle N had given her. A simple potion. "I will. Thanks," she said, then sprayed Pignite to make sure it was completely okay. Afterward, she turned around, shouting as she saw the remaining Castelia Cones, which Pignite had inadvertently melted during the battle.

N turned around as Bianca apologized to her pokemon and cried over the loss. Perhaps it would be alright to release his friends from their pokeballs here. Scraggy had been alright during even a battle. He shouldn't underestimate their strength, even if he wanted to protect them.

"Hey!"

N turned around, seeing his cross sister approaching. Bianca waved her hands at Iris in a friendly way. Iris just at Bianca with a concerned expression, then walked past her, crossing her arms and glaring at N. "What are you doing here, N?!" she demanded.

N looked down at Iris silently before turning away. There was no way he could respond to her. She'd just continue being confrontational.

"Hey!" Iris shouted again. "You'd better leave Bianca alone, okay? I won't stand for it if you bully her."

N glanced over his shoulder briefly. "Bianca. Be sure to take all precautions on your journey, for the sake of the pokemon that accompany you." As Bianca briefly nodded at him, he turned and walked away.

So, she was here already, N thought to himself. From what he'd heard, she wasn't going to arrive until at least a day later. Well, in either case, he hadn't wanted to see her.

Then again, maybe it wasn't that bad. After all, seeing Iris reminded him of his own convictions, and reasons he should believe what he believed. Despite himself, N did turn around and look at his adoptive sister. Iris was smiling now, not paying attention to him at all. Instead, she was paying attention to that trainer with the pokemon that Scraggy had just overpowered.

Pignite's reactions were different than N was used to. There had been a few other pokemon he'd met like that, loyal to their trainers to a fault. With pokemon that felt the way the one with Bianca did, and Bianca acting how she had around her pokemon, N somewhat wavered in his own mission. N peered at Bianca now, who spoke to Iris easily and happily, the same as she'd just spoken to her own pokemon. Then Bianca put Pignite back in the pokeball, and wandered off with Iris.

So, Bianca wasn't different after all. Well, humans that interacted with pokemon while calling themselves 'trainers', they could certainly vary. Bianca, the weak trainer, as compared to her friends, who were stronger and better at battling, did. However, they were still all the same, containing their pokemon when not using them like tools. N turned his head, sure to not be in the last spot that Iris had seen him, though he'd still wanted to enjoy this park with everyone for a little while.

So when N found a spot free of people, he took out his pokeballs, tossing them out one by one. All of his friends didn't need to be told, they knew that N had brought them here to have some fun during their long, unending travels. N was sure to thank them, using the pokemon's own words, for staying by his side, though he knew it would be much easier if they just ran away, which they could do at any time.

N watched the various people walking by, some with pokemon, others with other humans, including children. Human children were supposed to be innocent, like pokemon, but N was just as wary of them as the adults. Young humans were also humans, and just as flawed as the rest of them. N had made the mistake of accepting one young human as innocent and unaffected by the world around her a while ago, and he wouldn't make that mistake again.

Ghetsis had brought Iris to N's home out of the blue several years ago. Iris was fairly small then, shorter than even Darmanitan at the time. "It would be an affront to have her here," N had said at the time. "Please, take her away. It will only upset the pokemon here to have a human other than myself," he continued, pointing to the door.

"She's only a child," Ghetsis said. "She has no other place to go. I'd like you to take care of her, the same as the pokemon I bring you."

"I refuse," N said, stomping his feet on the ground, glaring hatefully at the girl that had just arrived, who disappeared around the corner.

"You'd refuse her the same kindness that I offered you? What do you say about that, Goddess of Love?" Ghetsis turned to Anthea.

"Does she really have no place to go?" Anthea said, frowning. "I say we do our best to care for her then. My lord N, please understand that love is only as limited as those on Earth imagine it to be. You can extend your love to your pokemon friends as well as this young human girl. Return the kindness that was offered you."

"I agree with Anthea," Concordia offered her opinion. "And just look..." Concordia took N's hand, dragging him over to the window. "I don't think it will disrupt the peace to have her here. She's getting along well already."

N stared out the window. Iris had found his friend Purloin. Surprisingly enough, Purloin allowed Iris to come near it, then leapt above her head. Iris laughed, and stared at the pokemon, but didn't torment it by chasing it. Instead, she leaned down. "Come here," she said, waving her hand. Even as Purloin shied away, she smiled. "It's okay."

N didn't watch any longer, instead went right outside. "Don't bother it," he said. "This pokemon is separate from humans. It doesn't want you nearby."

Iris didn't reply then, but her jovial expression disappeared. She ran to Ghetsis as he came into the courtyard, and looked up at him with hesitation. "It's alright, Iris," Ghetsis assured. "This is the new family I promised you."

Iris's eyes lit up, but she still looked away from N hesitantly after meeting eyes with him, then said nothing else.

"This isn't really a family," N protested. "Here, we live away from all human constructs, including that one. We simply exist here for pokemon. Isn't that what you told me?"

Iris furrowed her brow, confused about what N had said. Instead of commenting, she turned to Ghetsis, waiting for what he had to say. "Indeed, family is just something that humans pretend at. So if we wanted, we could as well. I could say you're all my children, including Iris, and you all could be siblings to each other."

"I would-" Iris began.

"Don't be foolish!" N shouted, interrupting her. As he did, Iris closed her mouth, her lower lip rising. The little girl backed off from N, then ran out of the courtyard, pushing past Anthea and Concordia.

"Iris," Concordia called, looking around the hall. "Come back, it's okay," she assured, then turned back into the courtyard.

"N, this isn't-" Anthea began, but Concordia held up her hand to stop her.

"It's not us he'll listen to," Concordia said.

N wasn't comfortable at all with Iris's reaction. He didn't really hate humans like pokemon did. After all, though born from pokemon, N happened to be human himself. It's just he was in charge of helping pokemon separate their world from the human world though, so of course he couldn't just sit there and accept Iris here, in the rare part of the world that was for pokemon alone.

As N thought this, Purloin came out from hiding. It glared at N poignantly, then turned away. "Nyaa," it let out the short call before yawning.

"I understand," N muttered. He resembled the humans he wanted to separate his friends from around Iris just then. Humans would stamp their feet without care too, and upset all of the pokemon, just to meet their own ends. N turned to Ghetsis. "Yes, I understand. I still have my reservations, but if it's necessary, she can stay."

"Good. There's really no need for even those reservations," Ghetsis said. "Though Iris is a human, she's just like the pokemon you care for. She has been a victim of human cruelty, and prefers the company of pokemon. So you see, with the right teaching, she can help you. This girl could be a valuable ally in your fight."

Hearing Iris compared to his pokemon friends, N thought further on his mistake. "I understand," he said. Without a word, he began walking off through the castle to find his new young companion. Hearing the laughter echoing through the halls, he had an idea where he might she may have gone.

Iris was indeed in his old playroom, the one that was now reserved for his pokemon friends that may enjoy it. N became cross at seeing it, noticing Iris running around, and then down the slide. When N thought of that, he frowned. Iris noticed him at that exact moment. Seeing his discontent expression, she ran away and hid. N sighed. He then noticed an unfamiliar pokemon in there as well, a fraxure, which looked around in search of something. "Fraxure?" it said.

N knew it was Iris that the pokemon was looking for, being able to read its heart. He also knew it would be able to locate her quicker than him, so just followed Fraxure to where Iris was, in the small space under the slide. Iris at first grinned at Fraxure, then saw N. Her expression changed to a sheepish one, and she looked down.

"Come on out," N said calmly. As Iris did so, his expression lightened, and he smiled. "Since you're a person that cares for pokemon, I'll welcome you here. As long as you're willing to follow our mission, that is."

"Ah- I will!" Iris promised loudly. She scurried out from under the play equipment and stood tall, clenching her fist to show her determination. "Dad says you're trying to help pokemon. I want to help pokemon too! Always!" 

N blinked a moment in confusion, wondering why the girl's father would know, then realized she was referring to Ghetsis. "Ghetsis told you, right?" he asked. As Iris nodded, he continued. "So, you really think that man can be your father?"

"Yeah!" Iris exclaimed. "Why not? He said since my dad -- and my mom -- since my whole family is gone now, you all can be my new family. Even you can be my brother... Right?"

N shrugged. Since that was the construct this child was used to, she'd feel more comfortable if they applied those terms. Even if it wasn't exactly the relationship between those here, N didn't feel that offended. For her sake, he wouldn't object. "Alright," N agreed.

Iris grinned happily, then looked toward Fraxure. The two exchanged glances, both of their expressions showing their pleasure with the idea.

"Did you bring Fraxure with you?" N asked.

"Yeah. It's my pokemon, from my village," Iris said.

"It can stay as well, and be friends to us here. I have a lot of pokemon friends living here already. They're just as important, if not more important than 'family', understand?"

Iris nodded. "Pokemon can be family too! This is Fraxure's new family too, right?"

N nodded, happy it seemed this girl understood the importance of his friends, and seemed to value them highly enough to include them in her concept of 'family'. "Let's go introduce it, and you, to everyone else."

Iris nodded, taking out a pokeball. "Fraxure-" she began.

"Wait," N began, frowning. Iris paused, looking up at him expectantly. "Pokemon shouldn't be confined by human contraptions like that."

"A pokeball? It helps us get them get around," Iris said.

N shook his head. "We don't believe that here. Pokemon exist for themselves. They shouldn't have to confine themselves for the sake of humans."

Iris raised an eyebrow, standing silently. She stared at the pokeball, then back at N, waiting for him to continue.

N decided to rephrase what he'd said. "All pokemon here can wander free. So pokeballs are unnecessary."

"Okay! Sounds fun!" Iris exclaimed. Now that she completely understood, she threw the pokeball to the side, then looked at N for approval, smiling.

N nodded. At the time, he'd thought she would be quick to learn, easily accepting the idea that pokemon didn't need pokeballs to belong in the world. As the days, weeks, and even years went on, Iris happily absorbed anything he said. She would absolutely help him to liberate pokemon, he'd thought. Only with in hindsight could N see the small signs of how wrong he was about Iris.

"What about the ones that want to live with humans?" Iris had asked one day when N was trying to explain the totality of their mission. He hadn't found it alarming at the time because many of those he spoke to and were now his allies had similar questions. Iris appeared to accept N's answer that pokemon needed to be completely separate from humans to truly be free, and those that thought they wanted to live with humans had a forced dependence on them.

Apparently Iris had only verbally accepted N's teachings, just nodding her head like she understood while never letting the message go to her heart. N couldn't read human hearts, so he didn't know he was not only wasting his time but also harming his mission until much later. There had been a few other small signs, such as Iris asking several times if even she would have to be completely separate from her pokemon friends. The answer was yes, eventually, of course. The absolute ideal could be difficult to accept, which was why the world stagnated. Liking the company of his pokemon friends as well, N didn't find it too disturbing that Iris became upset at this fact. It wasn't until one specific afternoon that N figured out that Iris wasn't at all what he'd thought.

It had started out the same as many of their other outings. N had just come back from meeting with other Team Plasma members, and decided to spend some time with his adoptive sister, not having seen her for a few weeks. Together, they wandered into the beautiful forest by their home, the same he'd always enjoyed seeing all of his friends run freely in. N stepped gently on the leaves, with Iris and Haxorus nearby. "It will be satisfying when the entirety of the pokemon world will be like this, with all pokemon there," N said.

Iris nodded, walking along his side. When they reached their usual spot, she took out the food that Anthea and Concordia had given them. She bit down on one of the sandwiches, then offered one to N, who gladly took it. "Hey, Haxorus, you're really hungry too, right?" Iris grinned as Haxorus roared, and handed a sandwich its way as well.

"No, Iris," N said, grabbing her arm before Haxorus was able to take the food. "You know better."

Iris stood up suddenly, crossly glaring at N before giving the food to Haxorus again. N stared at her in surprise, and Iris smirked. "I'll give my pokemon food if it's hungry."

N paused a moment. That had been the first time Iris had actively ignored his advice. She must only be thinking of the pokemon, he mistakenly thought to himself, then nodded at her. "Fine, Iris, but did you forget that Haxorus lives here freely now?"

Iris shrugged. They now sat in silence, other that the happy cries of pokemon nearby. Iris appeared contented, forgetting the previous tiff, and was eating up a lot of the well-prepared food made for them. "Oh," Iris suddenly gasped, looking up from her meal and to the sky. A sole pidove floated by.

"How nice," N said. "This pokemon lives in the pokemon world, free from all influence of humans, including ourselves. Take note, Iris. This isn't something humans normally get to observe, and it won't be able to be observed at all after our worlds are completed separated."

Iris suddenly frowned. She stood up, brushing off her clothing. "Let's go, Haxorus," she said.

"What is it?" N said, noticing the change in her demeanor.

"Well, you know N, I can hear the voices from pokemon's hearts just as good as you," Iris said.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh?" Iris said, holding a hand to her ear. "Can't you hear it?" she asked. N looked around. Haxorus was silent, and their other friends had wandered too far away to hear. N looked back at Iris as she laughed. "You can't? That's too bad," she said.

N realized he was being mocked. He'd said similar things to Iris, when he could hear the voices of pokemon's hearts that she was deaf to. Hurt that Iris would do such a thing, N said nothing.

Iris grinned, waving her hand to Haxorus. "Pidove says it wants to be my pokemon," she informed, taking out a pokeball. "I'm gonna catch it!"

N went from hurt to incensed. "Don't, Iris," he said, grabbing hold of the arm with the hand that held the empty pokeball.

Iris looked at N crossly, yanking her arm away. N didn't make any further attempt to stop her as she ran toward the pidove which had now landed on a branch nearby. It cooed peacefully, unaware of the approaching threat. "Iris, this isn't right," N protested.

"I'm just catching a pokemon. It's something that happens every day," Iris said.

"But unlike most humans, you know why it isn't right," N said. Iris still faced away from him, walking toward the wild pokemon. "Pidove, quickly! Get away!"

The pidove looked up, alerted to the humans' presence. It fluffed up its feathers and let out a more aggressive call, ready for battle.

"It looks like this is just my kind of pokemon," Iris said. "Listen, N. Pidove is saying it wants to fight me. Alright, Pidove. And when I win and catch you, I'll teach you how to get better and better at battling! That's what you really want, huh?"

"Stop it, Iris," N begged. Iris catching this pokemon like this, it was far worse than just any human catching any pokemon. This was Iris, the girl he'd accepted as a 'sister', who he'd thought really accepted all of his ideals trying to catch a pokemon by his home. How could she about face on him like this, so much to pick up a pokeball again, and catch a pokemon which was truly free from human influence out here, the way N hoped for all pokemon?

"Haxorus, slash attack! Don't overdo it!" Iris ordered. The much larger pokemon lunged at the flying type pokemon, hitting it and knocking it out before it could do anything else. Then, Iris threw her pokeball. After taking pidove inside, the pokeball barely shook before quieting. Iris went and picked it up, raising it up in triumph. "Alright! We've got a new friend, Haxorus."

N practically shook with rage. This girl, welcomed into the sanctuary N promised the pokemon when she most needed the help, how could she do something like this, and so easily? Looking at the pokeball that Iris had been carrying, N could guess she had premeditated the action and became all the angrier. "Let that pokemon go, Iris!" he said.

Iris glanced toward N calmly, raising an eyebrow as if she had just noticed his presence. "Oh? If you think I should, why don't you battle me? Go ahead, waste all that energy on some weak pokemon."

"Strength doesn't determine worth! That idea is something from the human world!"

"But strong pokemon get what they want, even in the wild, right?" Iris pointed out. "Maybe humans are the ones that make it fairer for the weaker ones. I'm gonna give Pidove as much as it needs, just like Haxorus, even though Haxorus is way stronger."

"You-" N began.

"But why do you keep saying stupid stuff about 'pokemon world' and 'human world' anyway?" Iris asked, glancing at N though she didn't expect an answer. "You keep saying it all the time, like pokemon are on the moon or something. But they're not. There's just one world, you know. There's no separate pokemon world for pokemon to go to, unless you're one of those people that think pokemon came from space." Iris briefly laughed at the idea before she walked past N and gathered the remnants of their lunch, heading back to the castle.

He should have never accepted her into this place, N thought at the time. Though she was a victim of human cruelty, she was also destined to become a cruel human herself. Only N himself was destined to liberate pokemon. Other humans could help him personally, but the task to help the pokemon fell to him and him alone. As King of Team Plasma, he'd do just that. Even if the world didn't exist for pokemon yet, he'd forge a new one where they could all finally live in peace.

Surrounded by his pokemon friends in Castelia City, N knew now that Iris wasn't just one example of those who mistakenly brought pokemon into the human world, but the most active threat to his quest. Though she was overall insignificant, with her knowledge of both Team Plasma and himself, she may eventually become a roadblock.

He'd chosen the wrong person to extend his love to.


	2. Chapter 2

Iris and Fraxure laughed, staring at Purrloin as it spun like a top, falling down the slide. "Nyao," Purloin said in a low voice, bobbing its head before falling on the floor again. Iris laughed still louder at the comical scene, pointing as she did.

She hadn't originally noticed as N behind her. His heavy footsteps as he came closer alerted her, and Iris became quiet as she turned and noticed N's serious expression as he went to observe Purrloin. "Um, is it okay?" Iris asked.

N only scowled, refusing to even look at her. "Can't you just leave everyone alone?" he asked. "Fraxure is used to you, but everyone else here isn't. So just leave them alone."

"I know. They'll get used to me though, right?" Iris said.

"I don't want them to have to get used to you hurting them," N said. He picked up Purrloin, which had mostly calmed down, staring down at Iris from N's arms quietly.

Iris's eyes widened. "We were just playing! I didn't mean to hurt it! Hey, is it okay? Is it-"

"Just because you didn't mean to doesn't mean it didn't happen. That's typical human self-centeredness," N said.

"I-" Iris began.

"Just leave, Iris. Isn't dinner almost ready?" N said.

Iris nodded silently, and then went out the door, Fraxure following her. She was kind of hungry. Thinking that, Iris started to run, then got to the kitchen, where she could smell all sorts of good things. Iris gave a happy sigh, then headed over to the pot. She stood on her tip toes as she lifted up the lid, and looked inside, seeing a soup full of all sorts of delicious-looking ingredients.

Well, her sisters wouldn't mind too much if she sampled it beforehand, Iris considered. She went and got a spoon, then dipped it in, taking a taste. "It's good," Iris commented, then turned to Fraxure. "You want a turn?"

"Fraxure!" Fraxure confirmed.

Iris filled the spoon to the top so her pokemon friend would get an extra-good taste, then reached to give it to Fraxure. As Fraxure took the spoon, it flipped to the floor. "Ah!" Iris reached to get it, and as she did, knocked the whole pot over.

"Fraxure!" Fraxure exclaimed, stepping back from the hot liquid.

"What should we do," Iris questioned, frowning as she looked down at the mess, which was partially on her clothes. She sighed, closing her eyes. As she opened them, she was met with Anthea's cross expression.

"Iris! What did you do? Why couldn't you wait? That took so long to make for everyone!" Anthea said.

"Sorry," Iris said, looking to the floor and frowning.

Anthea closed her eyes and looked away. "Are you going to help clean up?" she asked, then looking at Iris's clothing. "Well, you should clean yourself up first. Just go do that."

Iris agreed to that easily, walking slowly down the hall to the room designated to her. Reaching it and touching the doorknob, Iris realized there was something missing. "Fraxure?" she called.

Looking down the hall, Iris saw nothing. The silence was a bit intimidating, especially in this wide-open castle-like place. Iris opened the door, ran in, then slammed it shut before that stillness swallowed her.

Inside wasn't much better, still uncomfortably quiet, with not even a breeze or the sound of the outside to fill the area, since the one window couldn't be opened. There wasn't much on the walls either, so her room seemed the same kind of sterile void as most of the house, N's playroom and the kitchen aside.

Iris noted the mess on the floor that was completely hers, the books she'd been reading and clothing she'd worn the other day all scattered around, and tried to find comfort in that. Iris quickly changed, adding her soiled clothing to the mess, then went to the door again. "Fraxure?" Iris called. She listened, and heard nothing, then backed into her room again. So, even Fraxure had left her.

Iris thought of the scoldings she'd gotten from her new siblings and wiped her eyes. At home, she'd often done naughty things like tease pokemon or make a mess. Then, her mom and dad hadn't let it go without comment, but they'd just sighed, helping her make it right so everyone could feel better. Here, no one wanted her.

She wanted to cry. Before Iris knew it, she was crying. She tried to wipe it on her sleeve, and snivel in silence, but couldn't stop. The idea of going down the stairs and facing her new family only made the tears fall more.

The door creaked open. Iris saw Concordia peek in, and wiped her eyes more, trying to smile but failing. Concordia frowned. "Iris, what's wrong?"

"I-I-" Iris began, gasping for breath. "I know nobody wants me here."

"That's not true," Concordia assured. "We all welcomed you here, you know. We're your family."

"It is true," Iris insisted. "I'm not real family like you guys. My family's gone. You all don't like me."

Smiling calmly, Concordia walked over to her new sister, putting her arm around the young girl. "Well, I suppose I can't change your mind if you don't want it changed. But I will let you know, if you keep thinking like that, it'll become your reality."

Iris frowned, swallowing. Though she'd stopped crying, those words were heavy. Maybe she'd wanted Concordia to convince her she was wrong, but it turned out that Iris's worries were the truth after all.

"Don't look so down, Iris. After all, if you think of us all as your family, that can also become the truth."

Iris picked her face up. That was what she's wanted to hear. It was what she believed after Ghetsis had promised, though now that her new father had been gone a while, she'd been doubting it. "How can I make it true?"

"Lord N, Anthea, and myself — we've all already accepted you as our sister. Maybe you don't know it, but I know myself and the two of them, so I do! Just trust me, who knows it to be true, then believe it yourself. Then accept us as well, and we're already family."

Iris squeezed Concordia tight in a hug. "I do accept you! I wanna be the best sister!"

Concordia sighed, running her hand through Iris's hair. "Are you ready to help out with dinner then?"

Iris nodded. She took Concordia by the hand and dragged her down the stairs. Everything was okay. As long as she believed it was so, these people weren't strangers — they really were a new family for her.

*

Walking along with Bianca down the Castelia City street, Iris frowned. She'd been cross to see N. It wasn't just seeing him in general, but seeing that he'd been bothering Bianca that put her in a bad mood. But now that she was walking along with Bianca, it was hard to stay in that kind of mood. Bianca was so excited to see her, and pointed out various interesting stores and such in the city. "Oh! There's the stand for the famous Castelia cones! I hope they're not all sold out..."

"I don't think they will be," Iris said. She ran ahead, dragging Bianca behind her, and then took their place on line.

"Well, I hope not. If they are, I'll just get my pokemon some tomorrow," Bianca spoke positively. "Hm, I think I'll stay here for another day or so before I go to Nimbasa anyway."

"Oh? You're going there already?" Iris asked.

"Well, yeah. I've been in Castelia for a while. There's a lot to see here. I didn't rush to Nimbasa since I heard from Burgh that Elesa will be gone for a while. But there's a lot to see there too, so I'll go soon."

"Is that right. Sounds fun!" Iris said.

"Yeah. I'm really happy to be able to do so much when I travel... I'm happy to be here with you now, Iris."

Seeing Bianca beaming at her, Iris blushed. Today was supposed to be a 'date', wasn't it. Bianca had properly accepted it as such and all. Remembering that, Iris completely forgot the previous upset, and delved into her light-hearted feeling. When they got to the stand, she spoke up right away. "Five, please," she said. "Wait. Bianca, did you want another one?"

"Oh no, thanks," Bianca declined.

"Okay. You'll have to let me treat you sometime today though, not just your pokemon," Iris said. "Promise?"

"Sure," Bianca agreed.

Getting the cones, Iris and Bianca wandered back to the park, allowing Bianca's pokemon to run around and enjoy the treats. Iris saw Bianca looking toward her pokemon, and then decided to do something to get her attention, grabbing her hand, a little nervous about what Bianca's reaction might be. However, Bianca just looked back at her, that pleasant, contented smiled on her face. Iris smiled back.

There was really no reason to be nervous around this girl at all, Iris realized, cozying up closer to Bianca as they walked through the park. Bianca liked her as well, that was why this date had been accepted. Iris only needed to relax and have fun, then Bianca would likely also feel at ease. Remembering their mutual interest in pokemon, Iris thought of her own friends. "Do you mind if I bring out everyone? They would be jealous of your pokemon's treats, but since they're all done..."

"Go ahead, Iris," Bianca invited.

Iris nodded, and threw out the five pokeballs she'd been carrying around. Bianca was surprised as she saw the mostly large pokemon appear. There were the three that Bianca recognized -- Haxorus, Iris's longest friend stood tall next to its trainer, Lapras scooted around in the nearby stream, and Unfezant cast a shadow over them as it flew through the sky. Bianca also saw two unfamiliar, distinctly dragon types. Bianca looked from those pokemon to Iris, and saw Iris's head lift up with a self-satisfied expression. "My other pokemon look really impressive too, huh?"

"Yeah." Bianca nodded.

"Well, it's not just how they look. If you saw these guys in battle, you'd be even more impressed. They have awesome moves, and win every time," Iris said with a nod.

"Well, what kind of pokemon are they?" Bianca asked.

"Oh. I shouldn't be rude and not introduce them," Iris said. She turned to the scary-looking floating one. "This is Hydreigon. Dad gave it to me when it was just a little deino."

"Oh, I know deino," Bianca said. Reading about them, they'd never become her favorite species or anything, but she'd thought they were a little cute, and was intrigued by them. In this evolved form, Bianca could more easily tell they were part dark type, part dragon type. Though she was sure Iris's would be nice, she couldn't deny it looked a little scary, especially as it looked at her with those red eyes. Bianca decided to show her best face to the pokemon. It would be rude to react negatively or shy away for no reason. "Nice to meet you, Hydreigon," she said. Even as Hydreigon let out an otherworldly shriek in response, she faced it without flinching.

Iris also acted as if her pokemon's reaction was normal, and turned to the other one. "And here's Druddigon. I caught it just a little while ago. I thought it would be a cool, powerful partner. It's a dragon type, so no surprise I was right!"

"It is pretty cool," Bianca admitted. Together, Iris and her team were very cool looking indeed. She watched as Hydreigon approached her pansage. Pansage looked up at it warily, and still stared at it while backing away, eventually climbing up on Bianca's shoulder. Bianca smiled at her pokemon. "It's alright Pansage, you go and play," she said.

After waiting just a moment, Pansage jumped down from her shoulder, and then hopped around, tugging on Hydreigon's tail. The floating dragon type let out an intimidating-sounding shriek. Pansage just waved as the larger pokemon turned around to face it. Then it ran away, again waving a hand to invite Hydreigon to chase.

Bianca giggled as she watched the playful tag-like game her and Iris's pokemon began to play. Pokemon could just be pokemon. They could battle one moment and then be friends later like this. Bianca felt all the more contented, thinking about how lucky she was to be a pokemon trainer.

Iris's hand suddenly touched Bianca's, and Bianca looked over at her in a start. Iris looked at Bianca, then away shyly. Bianca grinned, grabbing Iris's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. She was sure to keep the pleasant expression as Iris turned back to her. Iris blushed, but then grinned herself, apparently still a little awkwardly, it seemed to Bianca. It was kind of cute, Bianca considered. "Iris," she began.

"Y-yeah?" Iris said, still keeping up her face, happy Bianca was talking now as she had gotten caught up wondering what to say.

"So you like girls?" Bianca asked.

Iris tried to stop herself from frowning. "Of course I do! That why I- Um, well, don't you like girls too, Bianca?"

"Like girls... Like that?" Bianca paused, and Iris gave a slight nod before looking away. "Well, I've never really thought about it, for girls, or even boys. But I kind of like you, Iris. It's nice you wanted to go out with me."

Iris was much more pleased with this statement from Bianca, and grinned happily, squeezing Bianca's hand back tightly herself. "It's the same for me!" she declared, then stopped, thinking she'd spoken too soon. "I mean, well, I guess I've always liked girls. But no girl as much as you," Iris clarified. She didn't think back on her words until she'd said them. Now doing so, Iris's face became even hotter, thinking that it was way too soon to say something like this to her first date. "Um, I mean-"

"That's really nice, Iris," Bianca said, her face showing that she really did think the way she spoke. Iris was relieved as she observed that. "Well then, let's be sure to have fun today. Where else would you like to go?"

"Oh, well," Iris began, nervous again now that she realized she hadn't thought of that. She'd had other planning on her mind, and just thought over and over again how excited she was to be able to spend time with Bianca. "I don't really know Castelia City that well," she said. She didn't, at least as far as where to take Bianca on a date, and where the other girl might like to go.

"I don't either, but I've been trying to see everything it has to offer while I'm here," Bianca said. "Oh!" I know! There's one place I've wanted to visit, but I keep forgetting."

"Where's that?" Iris asked.

"Burgh's gallery. He had such beautiful paintings up in his gym. I know there's got to be even more there, and he said there was work from other Castelia City artists as well. It's a must visit!"

Iris had been relieved that Bianca had her own suggestions, but after she finished speaking, felt all the more awkward. "Burgh, like the guy who's a gym leader in this city?"

"Yeah!" Bianca confirmed. "He's an artist. You didn't know that?"

Iris had heard something like that, but hadn't considered it important enough to remember. "Um, yeah. You want to go somewhere where you'd run into him? Wouldn't that be awkward, meeting him like that before you challenge him again?"

"No," Bianca said. Burgh, along with all other gym leaders she'd met so far, didn't mock her or anything as she'd lost, unlike some traveling trainers. It would actually be a pleasure to see him again. "He's really nice. But I don't think he'd be there anyway, he's busy in his gym this time of day."

"Okay. Let's go then," Iris said. "Hey, everyone!" she called to her pokemon. Iris's pokemon lined up in front of her, Lapras coming as close as it could in the small area of water, and Bianca's pokemon followed their new friends. "Hope you've had fun, but we're going further into the city now. Today's not the day for battles, understand?" As Iris paused, her pokemon let out various loud cries. "Okay then. Don't worry, you know I'll make it up to you later."

With that declaration, Iris took out her pokeballs, returning her pokemon one at a time. Bianca did the same. The girls then walked off arm in arm. Iris grinned. She wasn't much into looking at paintings, or other 'artsy' stuff like that, but going anywhere with Bianca was fun. Even simply walking through the crowded city with Bianca next to her, Iris felt elated. "Here we are," Bianca said as they were in front of the boring looking building.

"Oh," Iris said. She let go of Bianca's arm as they went through the door, and still as Bianca used some passes Burgh had given her to get them both in for free. Iris again felt a surge of happiness as Bianca grabbed her hand again as they went inside the gallery, and they began to walk around.

"Oh, that must be Burgh's work," Bianca said, running close to the overly green picture of several sewaddle, and confirming it as she looked at the label. "Burgh really loves bug type pokemon, especially this one. You can really tell with this picture, huh?"

"Yeah," Iris said. She had to admit the guy was good at what he did, even if she wasn't interested. "Oh!" Iris exclaimed, looking across the way.

"What's that?" Bianca said. She walked over with Iris to the picture that had caught her eye.

"Amazing," Iris said. It was a picture of many haxorus, and a few of their pre-evolutions, all with the familiar legends, Reshiram and Zekrom, flying above them in the sky. "This painting looks awesome. I'd love to be there! Do you think it's something that really happened?" Iris turned to Bianca.

"Well, it would have been a long time ago."

"A long time ago, in-" Iris paused, looking at the picture's title underneath, then peered to the ground.

"'The Valley of the Dragons'," Bianca read the title.

"Oh," Iris said, realizing she'd misread the title. It didn't look anything like the place she'd been thinking of, anyway. "I guess it would have been a long time ago," she said. "I can't think of any one place so many powerful dragon types are at once! If there was a place, I'd go there, and fill the last slot for my active party."

"Yeah... Also, if Reshiram and Zekrom were ever around, it would have been a long time ago," Bianca added.

"Oh, right," Iris said, her eyes going from the pokemon painted on the ground to the two painted in the sky. She'd been setting her sights kind of low. Though Haxorus was an awesome dragon type, according to legend, those two were immeasurably powerful dragon types, more than worthy of her attention.

The pair went around the rest of the gallery, which was full of paintings of different pokemon. Bianca's attention went to the more cute and colorful drawings, which Iris also enjoyed. More than that was Bianca's reaction to enjoy. "Oh, look, it's of the elemental monkeys! Pansage looks so happy, too. And so many lillipup! I love these pokemon, even in person they're so fun to play with. Don't you think it's sweet?" Bianca turned to Iris, excited.

"Yeah," Iris agreed, looking at Bianca more than the painting in front of her.

"Oh? Miss Bianca?" the person next to them said.

"Ah-" Bianca began, surprised at a person she recognized from Striaton being all the way over here in Castelia.

He nodded. "This is actually one of mine... I've just had some of my work displayed today. Burgh was too kind to do so. Mine don't reflect as much as experience and finesse as the rest of the art in the gallery."

"I think it's really great, Cress. Are they supposed to be your and your brother's pokemon?" Bianca asked.

"Of course," Cress said with a nod. "Though many others in Striaton train these species of pokemon, mine and my brother's would be my true inspiration." Cress lifted his head to look to Bianca's side, seeing the person next to Bianca for the first time. His eyes widened a moment in surprise.

"Hey," Iris greeted with a wave.

"Oh, this is-" Bianca began.

"We've met," Iris said. "It's been a while... Well, no, really, we just saw each other. I was in the gym in Striaton to battle them all."

"Oh?" Bianca said. "I didn't know you were challenging gyms, Iris. Did you get the badge?"

"Well," Iris began, looking to the side. "I'm not really.... Challenging. Like a normal trainer, I mean. I did take the badge though, since I won."

Bianca nodded. She noticed the other two brothers, Cilan and Chili, walking their way. "Hello, Miss Bianca... And Miss Iris?" Cilan said, raising an eyebrow.

"Nice to see you again," Chili said, looking to Bianca, then over to Iris warily.

"You guys too. We're busy though," Iris said, tugging Bianca's arm ever so slightly to pull her away. Bianca followed along, waving to the boys before they went. Iris brought her to the small gift shop. There were all sorts of boring things there, like postcards of the art they'd seen, as well as general merchandise of the city. Iris groaned.

"What's wrong?" Bianca asked.

"I wanted to treat you to something nice... But there's nothing here, and I have to get going... Right now really, sorry... So, well, we can't go anywhere else," Iris apologized.

"It's okay, Iris. Being with you is a treat," Bianca said.

Bianca said sweet things like that a lot, and Iris liked it each time. "It might be a better treat for me to be with you," she said. Leaning close to her, Iris looked up at her date's face. It would be really nice to kiss her. "Bianca," Iris began.

"Hm?" Bianca said. She was still smiling, apparently not at all bothered by Iris's physical closeness to her.

It had kind of been like that all day, though, Iris realized. She was so lucky to just be around Bianca like this. Bianca could be taken at face value, always kind and loving. Iris really liked her, more and more each time they spoke even. Though happy about how things were progressing, Iris also had to think of what might go wrong. Maybe Bianca was just too kind, unable to say no. "Um, Bianca, maybe I can treat you after all. With something like a kiss... I mean, if it's okay. If it doesn't sound too corny or anything, either."

"That sounds nice," Bianca said.

With that, Iris leaned up, kissing the other girl on the lips. Bianca closed her eyes, enjoying the warmness and closeness of the brief moment. She wanted it to continue, and went to kiss Iris again, but then Iris suddenly moved away.

"U-Um, it was great to see you, Bianca," Iris said, fidgeting even as she grinned. "I'll call you back later. Let's meet up again!"

Bianca giggled slightly at Iris's cute reaction, waving as the other girl ran off. As she wandered back into the gallery to look over everything once more, the brothers from Striaton approached her. "Hi again," Bianca said.

The boys all nodded at her, giving their own greetings, then Cress began. "So, Miss Bianca, do you know her well?"

"You mean Iris?" Bianca asked.

"Yes," Cress said.

"Well, a little. I met her a little while ago and we've talked a lot since," Bianca said. "What about all of you? When did you meet?"

Chili gave a sigh. "We were just being polite when we saw her. Well, we should be, because Iris is dangerous."

Bianca furrowed her brow. She didn't think that about Iris at all, far from it. Bianca only saw Iris as a friendly, loving girl that cared about pokemon. But she also saw these three as polite and honest. Chili had spoken seriously, and Cilan frowned as he looked down, while Cress nodded at her. "It's true. You'd be best to stay away from her, Miss Bianca. I advise you to find a way to cut off your communications with her, and avoid her whenever possible."

"Well, um, thank you," Bianca said. She then decided to leave rather than get in the middle of whatever disagreement had happened between Iris and the Striaton gym leaders. "I have to go, but I'll be back to your gym one day, for sure. I'll look forward to seeing you then."

Bianca waved good-bye, and Cress and Chili gave their own salutations. "Ah-" Cilan began as Bianca was already gone. "It seems... Well, ah... I don't think it's likely Miss... Miss Bianca will take our advice."

"Perhaps not," Cress said. "It seems unlikely that pair would interact at all, doesn't it?"

Chili shrugged. Cilan frowned, remembering when Iris had entered their gym. "This is some kind of gym, right? Are you the gym leaders?" she'd asked. They'd all assumed she was another typical trainer ready to battle them for a badge. She looked the part, young enough at least, and had also been enthusiastic and friendly... At least on the surface.

When they all gave their usual flashy greeting, Iris put a finger to her chin. "My first pokemon?" Iris said, then smirking. "Well, my first pokemon partner was axew. I'll use it today.

"Ah... It..." Cilan paused, his words seeming to get caught in his throat. His brothers had wanted him to speak for the group, encouraged Cilan to not let his stuttering stop him or overly hinder his presentation, but he had choked up again. He could turn to his brothers to Cilan stopped, canceling out what he'd said, then started over. "Well, if... If you-you've started with a dragon t-t-t-t-type-" Cilan began.

Iris stopped smirking and just laughed, stopping Cilan mid sentence. She looked at the boys in front of her with complete confidence, seeming utterly amused, nothing like the trainers they encountered which showed some signs of nervousness at least. "What will you do now?" she said. "Dragon types resist fire, grass, and water types. Yeah, all three! Is this kind of like a bad dream to you guys?"

"Well, we don't want to disappoint you, Miss Iris," Cress said. "Though I admit you've caught us unprepared. We don't usually get many dragon types in the gym."

"Types shouldn't matter if you're really strong," Iris said with a shrug. "Well, I'll make it easier for you. I'll battle all three of you. At once, even." The brothers exchanged glances, and Iris smirked yet again at their indecision. "What's the matter? Trainers that have reached the rank of 'gym leader' should be ready for all kinds of unique battling situations." Iris pointed out.

"Let's do it," Chili said loudly. "Miss Iris is right. We can battle as a team. It's what we do usually, even if not all of us fight."

"Thhhat's right," Cilan said. "We accept your challenge, Miss Iris."

As the start of the battle was signaled, each brother sent out their favorite pokemon right away. Iris looked around the fancy restaurant of a battle field, seeing Pansage, Panpour, and Pansear looking at her with determined expressions, then glancing back at their trainers for what the instructions might be. Iris nodded at them, then threw our her own pokeballs. "Haxorus, Hydreigon, Druddigon, go!" she said. As Iris saw the gym leader's surprised expressions, she smirked again. "What is it? You didn't think it would be a fair three against three battle?" Iris said.

"Not at all, Miss Iris," Cress said, still keeping a brave face. "You're correct that this is how it's supposed to go."

"I guess so," Iris said, then laughed to herself. "Well, I guess it is kind of unfair, considering the type match ups and difference in evolution stage. I don't want anyone to say I was bullying you guys, and I do want to get a good idea of how strong you really are. So, even though I called three pokemon out because of the rules, but I'll still only use one. Hydreigon, Druddigon, stand back!"

Two of Iris's intimidating dragon types stepped back, leaving Haxorus at center stage. The battle began, and Iris was the first to shout out the command to her pokemon, the gym leaders following with their own.

"Haxorus, dragon dance!"

"Pa-Pansage, vine whip!"

"Panpour, water gun!"

"Pansear, incinerate!"

The area around Haxorus glowed red as it performed the dragon dance. As its opponents hit it with the attacks near simultaneously, Haxorus barely seemed to notice. "Haxorus, dragon tail!" Iris ordered. Haxorus preformed the attack, hitting both Pansear and Panpour at once. Pansear slid along the ground, hitting the podium where the brothers often stood before battles, wood splintering as it knocked a hole in the furniture. Panpour flew higher into the air from the impact, ripping the ornate banner above them. Both pokemon were instantly knocked out, only Pansage left to defend on the field.

Cilan tried to speak, but no sound would come out of his mouth, as used to happen often. He knew how to work through this normally, but the pressure was on. Looking at Iris, Cilan saw she was waiting for his next move, rather than just moving on. Rather than be grateful, Cilan felt more flustered, knowing the battle couldn't continue until he spoke. He tried to ease into his command. "P-pansage, fur-fur-fury swipes!" Cilan called, hoping the continued attack might do some real damage, or perhaps catch the larger pokemon off guard.

"Haxorus, slash attack!" Iris ordered. Before Pansage could even swipe once at her dragon type, Haxorus moved forward with a single, large, expert slash and knocked it out, against instantly.

Utterly overwhelmed, Cilan and his brothers still put on pleasant expressions. "You... You surprise us with your talent, Miss Iris," Cilan said.

"Right, congratulations," Chili said.

"We'll give you the trio badge as proof of your strength," Cress said, holding out the object.

Iris looked at the badge Cress held with a blank expression. She then sighed, holding up a hand as she shrugged. "Battling here has been really disappointing. I don't think anyone could prove their strength by beating you guys." Iris paused. In the aftermath of her rude words, the brothers said nothing. "Well," Iris continued as she considered the situation. "That does make my job here easier. It means I don't have to bother taking your pokemon away. Since they're weak pokemon with a weak trainer, they won't ever be a threat. So even though, you lost, celebrate. Team Plasma can leave you be. Powerless trainers like yourselves have no worries."

As Iris turned to leave, one of the spectators got out of her seat and held out her arms to block Iris's departure at the door. With her dragons behind her, Iris looked at the unknown girl. "What is it?"

"You can't just leave like that," the girl said, slightly trembling in her anger.

"Like what? The battle's over, and that's all I came here for," Iris said. "Excuse me then," she said, trying to walk by.

The guest moved and still blocked Iris's path to the door. "You had no reason to come in here. So you're good at battling, it's no reason to look down on others!"

"Miss, please," Cilan began.

"It's fine, we don't need you to do this," Chili assured.

"That's correct. Miss Iris was free to challenge us," Cress said.

"She shouldn't treat you like this though! Acting like she's too good to even take your badge," the girl said, looking to the ground as she still held up her hands.

"Fine," Iris said, smiling at the Striaton gym leaders' fan first, then turning around to face the gym leaders themselves. Walking over to them, Iris held out her hand. "Crushing these guys wasn't my intention," she assured the girl that had stopped her from leaving. "I just had to make sure they were as weak as I suspected, so I pushed them a little. But I did earn the badge, didn't I?"

Cress paused only a moment before he gave her the badge. "And here you are, Miss Iris. Thank you for visiting our gym today."

Again, Iris ignored Cress as she turned away, admiring the shiny badge. "Hmph." She finally smirked, throwing it up in the air and catching it in her hand, then turning back to the brothers. "So, this is who Striaton picks as the best of the best?" she said. "It's just a joke. I've seen other trainers around here that are better than you guys, even all three of you put together, and even those trainers are mostly powerless. If you're gonna demand respect, have some power behind it! As it stands, you're just some kids playing at the gym leader thing. Some really green trainers might have trouble with your gimmick, but it won't take them long to figure out how to beat you."

"Hmph." Chili grimaced, but couldn't argue with the assessment.

"We apologize for the disappointment, Miss Iris," Cress said.

"Well, it would be bad news for you if it were any different," Iris said. "So just be happy I didn't have to crush you and steal your pokemon to meet my objective here."

"I-If you don't mind," Cilan asked as Iris again turned to leave. Iris turned back, staring at him. "Well.... Mi-Mi-Miss Iris," Cilan began now that he had her attention again. "What exactly... What exactly is your objective here? It's not so plain to me."

"Hm. Good question," Iris said. "Striaton doesn't seem important. Maybe Dad just wanted to see if my Team Plasma could pull off what we're planning, and decided to have us test our strength on the town with the weakest trainers in Unova." Iris sighed. "He'll be happy with the results. With this, we'll prove we can separate strong pokemon from strong trainers, until all of Unova is under our control."

"What will you do then?" Chili asked. Though he and his brothers tried to maintain an air of 'the customer is always right', even with Iris, he was having trouble keeping a straight face as they kept talking.

"Then we'll put an end to human cruelty, of course. I'll force all cruel humans to release their pokemon, so don't you all go and become bad trainers now," Iris warned with a smile, finally leaving the gym.

The brothers followed her outside, just to see if she left. Iris walked ahead without looking back. But before she got too far from the gym, the man who was likely the stronger trainer with the strongest pokemon in Striaton appeared, blocking Iris's way. "You're Iris, aren't you? I've gotten wind of you. I won't stand for you bullying people, including our gym leaders," the man said.

Iris didn't bother to make much conversation with him, just ordered Haxorus to battle, then make as quick work of all six of the powerful trainer's pokemon as she had with the brothers' in the gym. "Not bad," she said. As she spoke, the uniformed Team Plasma members appeared, their own pokemon in front of them. "Now I know you aren't just like the rest of the bunch around here. So hand over your pokemon, will you?"

"Like hell," the man said.

"Come on. I can't just let them go," Iris said. "You went up against us now, so you will again, and that means you're a threat. Instead of fighting for nothing, your pokemon will help us out. That's good, right?"

"Ah!" Cilan cried out along with his brothers as Iris motioned for Haxorus to approach the defenseless human. However, instead of the pokemon attacking, the human uniformed Team Plasma members approached the defeated man, who tried to punch one of the strangely-dressed crew. Two others held him back as a third took his pokeballs.

"Wait!" the main cried. "Don't take them. You can't just separate people from their partners!"

"Just carry those yourself for now," Iris ordered to the Plasma member that tried to hand her the pokeballs. He followed directions and pull them into a bag that already was full of pokeballs.

Tears seem to enter the man's eyes as he saw the plasma member carrying the bag of pokeballs walk away. As the others let him go, he tried to give chase. Instead, the trainer separated from his pokemon was smacked again by the humans, beaten up.

"Don't you think this is just a little a little too cruel!" Chili finally protested to Iris.

"Why don't you help him then?" Iris said. Then she smiled. "Oh, right. Because you know you'd be useless. Good for you, knowing there's no use for weak trainers."

At the time, Cilan had just watched as Iris walked away from the scene, then gone to aide the beaten patron as it was sure that Team Plasma was really gone. Now, Cilan was more perplexed as he observed Bianca, now hurrying away them, continuing to look throughout the gallery. Bianca and Iris were an odd pair. Even if she'd improved since then, during her own battle in Striaton Gym Bianca had been just like kind of 'weak' trainer Iris had called useless. Why Iris would be in her company then, Cilan couldn't guess.

Anyone knowing the facts these brothers did could make various unpleasant guesses as to why Iris might be in Unova's most populous city. "Should we alert anyone?" Cress asked after they'd sat contemplating the situation.

"Of course," Chili said.

*

After leaving the gallery, Iris nearly skipped through the street. That had gone really well, she considered. She'd gotten to bask in Bianca's attention for that long, not only that, but her own attention and affection had been so enthusiastically accepted. They could date again, Iris considered. Both of them would be busy with various things, but Iris could find the time. No matter what, she wanted to.

Picking up her phone as she slowed her pace through the streets, Iris wondered if it might be too soon to send Bianca some kind of message. It had been maybe ten minutes since they'd parted ways, so maybe yes. Iris smiled, looking at the messages Bianca had previously sent. She decided she want to send a quick message after all. "I had a GREAT time today. Thanks for everything!" was all it said.

Only a minute later, Iris's phone pinged with Bianca's response. "Me too. Let's go out again sometimes. :)" Bianca's response said.

Again? Iris grinned happily, day dreaming about how a second date might go. Her phone pinged again, and Iris grabbed it, hoping for more word from Bianca. It was just a message from one of the Plasma grunts she'd trusted enough to give this line to, though, telling her to head over to a certain pier.

Iris had already been heading there though. That was where Ghetsis had said he'd meet her. Arriving there, Iris saw Ghetsis surrounded by a crowd. She waited while he went on with his speech about the various cruelties of humans toward pokemon. Ghetsis used to speak mostly about the liberation of pokemon as N would imagine it. Iris felt a bit relieved Ghetsis had since revised his outlook. N's would cause both people and pokemon needless suffering. They could end the suffering of pokemon without complying to that kind of totalitarian vision.

When Ghetsis ended his speech, the various grunts surrounded him, allowing him access through the crowd. Apparently having spotted her before, Ghetsis approached Iris now. "It's good to see you, Iris," he said.

"You too Da- Lord Ghetsis," Iris said, embracing her father. She looked around at the crowd. It was easy to tell that some of the Team Plasma members present were loyal to N, from how they scowled and nearly glared Iris's way. However, when Iris met them in the eye, they just looked away. Oh well, Iris considered. Ghetsis was the only one of the seven sages that supported her, and even then, not completely openly.

"Please, leave us," Ghetsis said to the Plasma members present. "I need some time with my daughter."

Uniformly, all of the Team Plasma grunts dispersed. Ghetsis and Iris walked to the end of the pier together, watching a group of flying type pokemon in the distance. Iris laughed as she looked down into the water, seeing the alomomola swimming around in the water underneath.

"It's good to see you, Iris," Ghetsis said.

"You too, Dad. I'm glad everyone's still listening to you. You know what you're talking about, way more than N does."

"It's no small thanks to you."

Iris looked up in surprise as Ghetsis spoke. "But Dad, I don't think I did anything. Team Plasma is as great as it is now thanks to you. Even before I was born, you were trying your best by yourself, right?"

"All that is true. But my stance on issues has changed since then, and that's thanks to you. This change sounds better from a young trainer like yourself as well. It's only with your support that I can correct what Team Plasma has become."

Iris nodded. "I'm here for you, Dad."

"I thank you for that. So, how did things go in Striaton and Nacrene?" Ghetsis asked.

"Striaton was full of pushovers. Nacrene stepped things up a little. We picked up a lot of powerful pokemon for everyone. If there's anyone there that can match us or beat us now, they're just cowards that run and hide, so I won't worry about them anyway."

"I heard similar stories from those that are now your comrades. Good job. And how did it go with Nacrene gym leader?"

"Oh, her?" Iris paused. "She's one of those cowards, at least I think so. I went to challenge her. After we kept banging on the doors, someone looked out the window and said she wasn't there."

"And you left it at that?" Ghetsis asked.

"Yeah. I bet that gym leader was just hiding behind her bookshelves, but we weren't going to break in or anything," Iris informed. Ghetsis was silent, and Iris felt a little uncomfortable with that. "She's either a weakling or a coward or both, so we don't have to worry about her at all!"

"So, you didn't go in Nacrene Museum at all?" Ghetsis asked.

"No," Iris said.

"I see," Ghetsis said with a sigh. "Well, you did very well, Iris. I can't believe how much hope you can provide, for all of Unova. But also on a personal note, seeing how Team Plasma will finally achieve its goal with your guidance, I am personally joyful. I thank you for that."

Iris grinned happily. She'd thought Ghetsis might have been displeased, but he wasn't at all. "I'll do anything I can to help," Iris promised. "I promise. Team Plasma is gonna help all pokemon."

"I imagine it will, with a leader such as yourself," Ghetsis said. "Though many hesitate, a number have already accepted you as their queen, correct?"

Iris nodded. She'd converted some current members who saw how futile N's direction was, and even gotten some new members for the new Team Plasma all on her own. It was just a start, but still proof of her rightful place in the organization.

"Do you think it's enough to move on to the next phase of your plan?" Ghetsis asked.

"Yeah!" Iris exclaimed. Thinking about moving forward, she became excited. It might seem too quick to do something like Ghetsis had previously talked about, but she really was ready, so why not?

"Well, then I'll help you by contacting your loyal subordinates. You rest up, Iris. Be ready to brief your help and then follow through with your plans."

Iris nodded. Thinking about it even further, she was more than ready. Slowing down would just give those that opposed her time to prepare, so she would be absolutely ready to power ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

Giving her courtesy knock on the door, Iris went inside. "I'm home," she announced. No one came. Looking around, Iris sighed. This wasn't exactly the kind of home she was used to. Her sisters must have done their best, but it was just a dirty old apartment in an unpleasant part of the city. It wasn't 'home' exactly, as in the places Iris has lived since she was born where all of her pokemon could come out and play all they wanted, wherever they wanted. But at the moment, this was a place her family was. That was enough like 'home' for Iris to appreciate.

"Sisters?" Iris called. "Anthea? Concordia?" Instead of her human sisters, Gothitelle and Gardevoir appeared. Iris grinned happily. "Hey you two. Are you doing well here?"

"Gothitelle," one of the pokemon replied.

"Yeah, the best you can here, huh?" Iris replied, then laughing. She walked further inside. Rounding the corner to the dining area, Iris saw a far more unpleasant sight. "You!" Iris shouted. "Again..." she groaned.

N made little reaction, only glanced toward the kitchen where Concordia was. With the fan on high, she must not have heard Iris come in, but noticed her now. "Oh, Iris. I wasn't aware you'd be here this early," Concordia said.

Iris folded her arms, turning away with a pout. "So you invite him over? Why do you all still bother with him anyway?"

"Haven't you already been informed many times, Iris?" N said. "Anthea and Concordia are goddesses tasked with my care. They are kindhearted, and tolerate you because they're patient with children."

"Well maybe they only tolerate you because they're patient with people that are nuts," Iris said, grabbing her phone. "I'll call Dad."

"No need to trouble him. I'll just leave before then," N said, standing up.

"Stop," Anthea begged as she came in the room. She held out her hand for Iris's phone, which the younger sister gave. "It's not a matter of simple tolerance. We love and miss you both."

"Yes," Concordia confirmed. "I've just been making a meal, and there's plenty for all. Can't you both put aside your differences for the moment? It would be nice for the four of us to be at peace for a simple dinner."

"I agree," Anthea said.

Silently, Iris and N both sat down at the table, each looking away from the other. Anthea went to help Concordia, and they soon placed two platters on the table, each steaming hot. Iris began to smell their delicious food, and grinned happily, almost forgetting who was right next to her. "Thanks for making all this!" she said to her sisters, who smiled back. Iris grabbed the first plate and look a large serving, then passed it to the side. "Here you go," she said pleasantly.

N took the plate from her. Iris frowned as she remembered he was there, but it was really hard to remain cross while eating her sisters' delicious food. The four siblings began silently eating. "Are you here for long, Iris?" Concordia eventually asked.

"I-" Iris began, then still looked to the side. "I don't think I should say," she finished.

Since Iris had, the other two sisters looked toward N. "I'll be out of the city by the end of today," N informed.

"Good," Iris said as she helped herself to seconds.

"What is it that you've got planned, Iris? Is what you hope to gain worth betraying the mission we used to agree on?" N said.

"What about you?" Iris began, shouting. "Is your one idea worth throwing away your family and stomping over everyone for?"

"That's enough, Iris," Concordia said.

"Hmph." Iris sat down and tried to calm herself for her sister's sake. She took a deep breath and eventually did. It was a little awkward, as there wasn't much to talk about that wouldn't cause some kind of argument. Even if Iris were to ask about the pokemon, or talk about her own, N would probably just ramble on about his mythical 'pokemon world' where pokemon belonged, which wasn't this one. After what seemed like an extremely long and awkward silence, Iris got an idea of what he might mention to break the silence that wouldn't start an argument. "Sisters!" she began. "I had something exciting happened... Really, really exciting!"

"What's that, Iris?" Concordia said.

"Well, um, I met this girl... And she's really, really nice. I really like her! I think she likes me too," Iris said. She dreamily looked to the side.

"Oh?" Concordia's expression now contained an amused smile.

"Iris is 'that age', isn't she?" Anthea said.

"I suppose so," Concordia said, grinning wider now. "Yes, crushes are common at Iris's age."

"It's not just a crush!" Iris insisted. "We even went on a date... I had my first date, and also my first kiss."

"Oh, you're an early bloomer then," Concordia said.

"Isn't she? Well, congratulations that things went so well," Anthea said.

N dropped his fork on the plate with a clang and sighed. Iris glared over at him. "What is it?" she said.

"Is this the kind of nonsense you occupy yourself with now?" N asked, wiping his had on the napkin.

"It's not nonsense! It's called basic human emotions! You'd know nothing about it, huh?" Iris asked. She turned back to her sisters. "Has N ever had something like a date?"

"Thank you both for the meal," N said to Anthea and Concordia, completely ignoring Iris's question. "I'll have to get going to reach my destination before dark."

"Take care," Concordia said with a nod.

As N headed to the door, Anthea ran to meet him. "My lord N, isn't there a way to resolve the rift between you and Iris?" she asked.

"I don't believe so," N said, reaching his hand to the doorknob. "Nothing she's done has been rectified, and she continues to make everything worse even now."

"Wait," Anthea said, putting her hand on N's before he could open the door. "She's just a child."

"Don't use that to excuse her," N said. "What Iris has done, and continues to do, it's unforgivable. No amount of childish 'innocence' should be given as a reason to allow any of it to continue."

"Please, have some patience with her. Concordia and I... No, I'll just speak for myself. As a goddess and Iris's caretaker, I'll take on the responsibility of any of her sins," Anthea said.

"You won't do her any favors with that," N said as he opened the door to the outside. "She'd be better off shouldering her own responsibility."

"Wait," Anthea said again as N took a step out the door. Though he didn't turn around and face her again, he stopped, so she continued. "I offer the same to you, my lord N."

With that, N turned and closed the door, leaving the apartment.

*

Being around Bianca was an experience that Iris looked forward to. It was hard not to feel at peace with that pleasant girl next to her. Bianca took Iris's hand in her own, not a hint of discontent as they walked through the street. Iris enjoyed the other girl's warmness as they walked through the Castelia streets. "Do you really have to leave?" Iris asked.

"I guess not," Bianca said. It was her pokemon journey after all. "I have been looking forward to seeing the different places in Nimbasa, though. And Elesa will be back soon, I heard, so we can battle."

"I'd hate waiting around for those gym leaders if I was a trainer like you," Iris said.

"Not at all," Bianca insisted. "There's so much more to see and do with pokemon than just battling in a gym. We've done a lot of that already, huh?"

Iris nodded. Besides their training, they allowed their pokemon to go different places, though there wasn't as much for them in a city like this where few people bothered to even have pokemon. There would be more for Bianca to do with her pokemon in Nimbasa. But still... "I'll miss you," Iris said, scooting closer to Bianca. "I really liked all our dates... It's way too much fun! I don't want to be away from you for too long." Iris squeezed Bianca's hand and rested her head on the other girl's shoulder. "I'll be in Nimbasa soon, too... Well, I don't know for sure, but I think... But even that much seems like too long."

Bianca beamed. It was nice to be liked so much. "You're really sweet, Iris. Let's promise we'll see each other again, okay? And we'll keep in touch until then." Bianca held up her Xtransceiver as she spoke.

"Of course!" Iris said. After cuddling with Bianca a while longer, the object of Iris's affections did eventually leave. Iris felt a bit lonely a few minutes after she did, but then grinned. Bianca was the type to keep promises, so Iris would hear from her soon. Besides, Iris had plenty to concentrate on otherwise. In fact, maybe it had been Bianca's prolonged stay in the city that had caused Iris to hesitate this long. Getting out her phone, Iris got ready to follow through with her plans.

*

Training and art often went hand in hand for Burgh. The trainers in his gym knew that well, so didn't question the many times he was hit with inspiration and locked himself in the room that supposedly was for battles between trainers seeking a badge and himself. As he has many times before, Burgh now shut himself away from the rest of the world, with only his art as company.

Though that wasn't quite true. Burgh's pokemon were not only allowed in the room, but more than welcome. At that point, Dwebble dozed by the sealed door, Whirlipede snacked on the rest of its lunch, and Leavanny was doting on the many sewaddle, which were also often allowed in this room, despite not being specifically Burgh's pokemon.

Burgh felt similarly to his leavanny when it came to the sewaddle. He wanted to be able to care for them all, maybe make the gym a paradise for bug type pokemon like them. He did have to be practical though, particularly in the city he lived, which wasn't at all a forest, which would be the typical bug type paradise. Burgh could allow a set amount of these kinds of pokemon to set up residence in his gym, and then visit the others in the wild. It was a compromise worth making, to live in the city and still have these pokemon around, Burgh considered.

Looking at Leavanny and the sewaddle was what had given Burgh his current inspiration. It was admirable, how the further evolved forms of this particular evolution cared for the lesser evolved forms. Leavanny had created 'clothing' for all the sewaddle here. Now it appeared to be comforting them with its call. As the smaller pokemon approached it, Leavanny would also adjust their 'clothing', pat them comfortingly, or use a low, soothing call. It was familial in a way, though there was little chance Burgh's leavanny and any of these sewaddle were related.

Burgh still enjoyed the sight vicariously, as he painted how he would imagine a similar scene to play out in the wild. There was a knock on his door, and Burgh ignored it. The trainers that had joined him in Castelia Gym knew he wouldn't when he was too busy with a project like this. They'd knock once, and Burgh would answer only if he wasn't occupied. Absorbed with his current painting, Burgh didn't mind a first, or even second knock a while later. It all faded into the background noise as he continued to paint.

Until the knocking later turned into a large thump. Dwebble jumped into the air, startled, now very much awoken from its nap. Similarly disturbed from his work, Burgh also looked toward the door. None of the regular trainers at his gym would be that rude to interrupt him like this. Carefully putting his supplies to the side, Burgh walked to the door. "Who is it?"

"Is that Burgh, Castelia's very own gym leader I hear?" a voice on the other side of the door asked.

Burgh opened the door, seeing a young girl on the other side. "So it is!" Iris exclaimed. "I hoped you wouldn't be a no show."

"I suppose you're a challenger," Burgh said.

"Well, not in the way you usually understand it," Iris began. "I've come to challenge you, sure. But it's to prove there really is no one better than me in this city."

Burgh furrowed his brow, thinking it wasn't too different from a lot of trainers that usually came into the gym. Traveling trainers that challenged him would often say they wanted to prove they were the best in some context. The traveling trainers would also listen to his gym regulars when told that Burgh was too busy with his art and to come back later, though.

"Too bad for you that people see gym leaders as something special. Even if me and my team have already beaten a bunch of trainers from here that are stronger than you, I have to beat you to really finish things up here. I don't think you'll be too much of a threat against my dragons with your bug types though..." Iris said with a sigh.

Burgh grimaced. The leaders from Striaton had said they'd seen her around, but it had been quiet, so Burgh had hoped she'd just gone away. "I think I have some idea who are you, miss."

"That's right," Iris said with a nod. "I'm Iris, the future Queen of Team Plasma. Some people even recognize me as current." Iris laughed. "I'm the current Queen of Castelia, too! Me and the trainers in my team, we've beaten everyone! Esteemed trainers, police officers, all of them. We have control!"

Burgh frowned. "You've been terrorizing my city while I've been occupied then?"

"It's not exactly how you say... But I guess so. Team Plasma runs Castelia now. Beating you is just a formality for me. Unless you want to surrender," Iris offered.

Burgh shook his head. He motioned for his pokemon to come closer, and the sewaddle backed away, as they usually did with a challenge like this.

"Good. I don't really like cowards. It can just be you against me alone, okay? No need to have anyone watch and leave you humiliated."

"And what if I beat you?" Burgh asked. "What will you and your team do then?"

"I don't think it's going to happen," Iris said.

"I'm sure it's within the realm of possibility. Humor me with what your response would be."

Iris considered it for a moment, then laughed again. "Well, if a bug maniac like you beat me, I'd better just about face and run," she said.

"And your fellows?" Burgh asked.

"Everyone else would follow me, of course. They know I'm a stronger trainer than them, so they wouldn't stick around knowing there was someone even stronger than me against them," Iris explained.

"I see," Burgh said, closing his eyes and smiling. After just a moment, he opened them again, meeting Iris's eyes with a pointed gaze. "Can you make that a promise? You'll leave and order everyone else to if the battle ends in my favor?"

"Ah... Sure," Iris said. "I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you though."

"I see. Then I really can't lose this battle," Burgh said. He nodded to his three pokemon seriously, then sighed. "Though I suppose I shouldn't depend on you keeping your word."

"Hey, don't be rude!" Iris insisted, scowling at the implication of her dishonesty. "I'm honorable, so is the rest of Team Plasma. Maybe one bad apple here and there, but, hey! I'm not that one. I'll keep my word," Iris insisted.

"Alright," Burgh said with some relief. "Now, I suppose you have a promise to ask of me in return."

Grinning to herself, Iris waved a finger. "I wouldn't ask you to promise anything. If I did, you might think you had a choice. Team Plasma will follow through on their mission if you agree to it or not."

Burgh frowned. "Fair enough," he said, though it really wasn't. "Then, should we get to our battle, Miss Iris?"

"Right," Iris said. She held up the pokeball that she'd already chosen.

As Iris threw it out, Burgh pointed forward. "Go, Leavanny!" he said.

"Hydreigon! It's your turn!" Iris declared as her menacing part dark type part dragon type entered the field.

Hydreigon floated over Burgh's dainty pokemon, glaring at its opponent threateningly. Hydreigon then let out a roar, ear piercing screeches emanating from its other heads at the same time. Burgh's pokemon reacted the same way as Burgh himself, looking at its opponent in a calm manner. The pair remained steadfast as Burgh pointed his hand forward, glancing toward Iris before giving a command. "Leavanny, string shot!" he said.

"Hydreigon, charge beam!" Iris ordered. She grinned as Burgh's pokemon put up its useless defences, Hydreigon's attack hitting it easily. Charge beam didn't have much effect on a pokemon that was part grass type of course, but Iris had been hoping for a secondary effect. She frowned as she realized it hadn't taken effect. "Hydreigon, charge beam!" she ordered a second time.

"Once more, Leavanny," Burgh said, also repeating the same attack. His pokemon was hit again, but continued to shoot its web around the battling arena. Leavanny stood tall as it waited for Burgh's next command, which he gave soon enough. "Leavanny, struggle bug!" he shouted.

That move? Iris raised an eyebrow. It would likely throw Hydreigon off guard, canceling out the increase in power that Hydreigon's charge beam had just provided. It was time to step things up. Iris shouted her command as the red aura gathered around Leavanny, sparks flying as it came toward Hydreigon for the attack. "Dragon pulse!" Iris shouted.

Leavanny and Hydreigon released their attacks at the same time. The red energy Leavanny sent out almost seemed to swallow Hydreigon's dragon pulse. Hydreigon shouted in pain, but Leavanny merely blinked as the sparks of what remained of the dragon pulse attack hit. It then landed, not seeming to sweat it at all, as it continued to stand as straight as it had from the start.

"Your pokemon's a tough one, isn't it?" Iris said.

"Yes. I'm not simply an artist, you understand. I put just as much effort into training as a gym leader," Burgh explained.

"That's what I was afraid of," Iris muttered. "Um, well, I mean, that you'd just be some artsy pushover," she explained with a shrug. "I was worried that the whole Unova League was just there for show, with no bite behind it. I was wrong, and now I just want to beat you even more. Go on, Hydreigon! Dragon pulse once more!" Iris grinned as she ordered the attack, but then widened her eyes in surprise as she realized her obvious mistake.

"Leavanny, struggle bug!" Burgh ordered.

Leavanny ran gracefully, hitting Hydreigon from below. Hydreigon could couldn't move at all, its wings entangled in Leavanny's webs. One of its smaller heads was entangled as well. Hydreigon moved around its main head, trying to find where Leavanny was to blast it. As it tried to do so, Burgh ordered Leavanny to again repeat the same attack. Again, the energy of their attacks met, and this time Hydreigon howled, ripping apart some of its bonds as it struggled to free itself. It only seemed to tangle itself up more though.

"Hydreigon! Fire blast!" Iris shouted, hoping it would take care of the hazards on the field even if it wouldn't damage the opponent much at this point.

"Leavanny! Struggle bug!" Burgh ordered again. As Hydreigon tried its best to look toward its opponent, Leavanny's attack was able to hit it unhindered. Hydreigon let out an unpleasant screech from all of its mouths, then began to crash to the ground.

Iris took out her pokeball, returning Hydreigon before it could be hurt too much from its fall as it fainted. She had seemed kind of amateurish there. Maybe she was. It wasn't that she'd thought that Leavanny's initial defensive moves would have absolutely no effect, it was that she hadn't considered the effect that the moves would have in such a large impact in the cramped room that Burgh used for battling. Burgh would pay the price now that she did have that kind of perspective, though. "Go, Lapras!"

Iris had hoped Burgh would make an amateurish mistake himself, getting too happy that he had a type advantage and going right for the knock out. "String shot," Burgh ordered instead, not forgetting about the defence which had been valuable before.

Iris's choice of move would have been the same no matter what Burgh had chosen to do, though. "Lapras, blizzard!" she shouting, her voice wavering slightly as she did so in anticipation as she did. She really did shiver as Lapras let out the musical call that accompanied its blizzard attack. Iris's lapras was well practiced in this technique. Knowing how powerful it was, Iris had Lapras practice it over and over again. She didn't like the extreme cold much, neither did her dragon type pokemon nor Unfezant for that matter, but they had to master all kinds of unpleasant situations to be as strong as they were.

So Iris clenched her jaw as Lapras's blizzard attack encased the entire room, with Leavanny at the center. As the blinding white of the attack disappeared, Iris saw that Burgh's pokemon still stood, though its expression was a little askew. "Leavanny, razor leaf!" Burgh shouted.

That move was a predictable last ditch effort. Iris had guessed that Leavanny might have a grass type move, maybe even this one in particular, and had decided it would be worth the risk. Blizzard would finish it off quickly, though then it would be even colder in there. Maybe she should go with the water type attack, even if Leavanny might resist it. Seeing how Leavanny moved around, Iris changed her mind. "Lapras, thunder!" she shouted.

Leavanny scooted and ducked around the field, avoiding the hazards it had put up itself, which were now a mutual threat, being frozen and sharp. Burgh's pokemon attacked first, hitting Lapras with the barrage of leaves. Though the attack had a definite effect on Lapras, it immediately responded with its own move. A strong electric attack struck Leavanny, and it shouted, flying backward from the force, being further hit by breaking through the sharp, icy strands of web with its body. It stood enough bounced to its feet, looking forward with determination as it again waited for Burgh's instruction.

This pokemon really was abnormally tough, Iris considered. She and Burgh both ordered their pokemon to repeat the same attacks. Iris flinched as the razor leaf attack hit Lapras with full force, causing even more damage than the first try had. Lapras was knocked out before it could retaliate. Iris quickly returned it, then brought out her next pokeball. She paused on as she saw Burgh's self-satisfied smile. She smiled herself in return. "It really is a pleasure," Iris said. "Finally, a trainer worth battling."

"You will keep your promise, won't you?" Burgh asked.

"My-" Iris paused. "Oh, that. I forgot about that as soon as I made it. Don't think I'm not honorable! I keep my promises! It's just, I won't have to worry about it this time. I'm gonna win easily after all."

"It doesn't seem like you've having that easy of a time of it," Burgh pointed out simply.

"Right, your Leavanny's tough, it's just... Well..." Iris looked to the ground, where Burgh's other pokemon stood waiting. "You used your trump card to start with, right? Well, I didn't bother. Right now I will, though. Go, Haxorus!"

Haxorus appeared from the pokeball as Iris threw it. Both human and pokemon seemed to get into a fighting stance together. Iris even shouted as her pokemon roared in her excitement. "Go, Haxorus! Slash attack!"

"Leavanny, struggle bug!" Burgh shouted. Though with this attack, Leavanny tried to defend, it was no use against Haxorus's purely physical attack. Leavanny crumpled to the ground in a pile. Burgh quickly brought out the pokeball and returned it. "Dwebble, it's your turn!" he said right after he did. "Sand attack!"

"Is that it?" Iris was unable to hide her disappointment. A sand attack, maybe even two, wouldn't faze Haxorus much. "Haxorus! Dragon dance!" she shouted.

The pokemon performed their moves in synch. Hydreigon shook off the sand in its face and broke apart the remnants of Leavanny's frozen string shot attack as it performed the dragon dance. The trainers then followed with their next commands. "Dwebble, smack down!" Burgh shouted.

"Haxorus, dragon tail!" Iris shouted. She was again impressed as Dwebble managed to used the moment's advantage to hit even the speedier Haxorus. Its rocky attack flew up at Haxorus's head, cutting down its entire body. Just that much power wasn't near enough, though. Even as Dwebble's attack completed, Haxorus's tail hit it. Dwebble at first flew through the air, then scooted along the ground, now in back of Burgh.

Burgh's whirlipede rolled in front now. "Whirl, whirlipede," it spoke, glaring at Haxorus and ready to battle. Burgh peered behind himself only a second, seeing Dwebble shaking off the effects of the attack. Though not knocked out, it was certainly out of the arena, so there would be no issue with Whirlipede taking over. "Whirlipede, poison tail!" Burgh shouted.

"Haxorus, slash attack!" Iris shouted. After Whirlipede hit, Haxorus was able to land an instant knock out with Burgh's pokemon so close and all. Even as she did, she winced. Haxorus was poisoned now. Iris hated these kinds of battling conditions, but the effects of poison were just another thing on the list of the many things that Iris and her pokemon had to overcome in their quest for strength.

Dwebble wanted back to the field as Burgh returned Whirlipede to its pokeball. "Dwebble, feint attack!"

"Haxorus, assurance!"

Haxorus landed the attack easily enough, then was hit by Dwebble's counter from the side, as Dwebble disappeared then reappeared to land it. Iris could see the poison was affecting Haxorus, sapping its strength just a little. She briefly glanced from the battle scene over at her human opponent. Burgh clenched his fist as he pulled his arm up, still with that smile. It was almost like he had hope. Poor guy.

"Haxorus, dragon tail!" Iris shouted. Burgh also shouted his own order, but that was unimportant. Though Dwebble landed another feint attack, Iris predicted where it would be, and quickly motioned to Haxorus to Dwebble's location before her opponent's pokemon even appeared. After being hit, Haxorus smacked Dwebble yet again with its attack. Burgh's final pokemon was knocked out.

"Sewa! Wa!" the sewaddle in the background let out various pitiable sounds, but Iris just had to sigh with satisfaction.

"Good job, Haxorus," she said. "You guys too," she said, speaking to her pokeballs before pulling out an antidote. As Iris cured Haxorus, several Team Plasma grunts came running in.

"Lady Iris! You-"

"Oh, don't worry, I won," Iris said. "This guy is way stronger than those dunces in Striaton were, though." Patting Haxorus once more where the poison tail attack had hit, Iris turned to Burgh. "So, since you are that strong, I'll definitely have to take your pokemon. You're not the type to insist I take your badge, right? I don't need it, so just hand over all three of those pokemon."

Burgh frowned now, clenching his fist. "Is this a serious request? You must know I'd never do that."

"I guess not. You don't get to be as powerful as you by just giving up your pokemon on request," Iris said. "So you guys," Iris said, nodding to the humans behind her. "Just take them. And those too," Iris pointed to the sewaddle behind Burgh.

As Burgh tried to defend against one of the plasma grunts, another snatched his pokeballs away. Burgh went to confront the other thief, but then saw a third plasma grunt gathering the low level sewaddle in his net. "Good," Iris said with a nod. "He can just catch more I guess, but we shouldn't be dumb enough to leave him with one." Seeing her underlings finishing up the job they'd come to Castelia City to do, Iris turned her back.

"Wa-wait!" Burgh raised his voice slightly. "Iris!"

"What is it?" Iris asked, glancing over her shoulder with a bored expression.

"These pokemon of mine," Burgh began, first glancing toward the grunt that had taken his pokeballs, then the net full of sewaddle. "They aren't merely tools of battle to me. I can't just catch others and replace them. Understand, I've heard those from your team speak of your agenda and thinking, and believe me, I don't disagree with all of it. But my partners are with me because they choose to be. Those sewaddle, they aren't partners in battle... They're just friends that wanted to accompany me, or maybe just Leavanny, back to the gym. Please don't split us all up. We're like a family. Everyone is here because we want to be, and we're important to each other."

"But if I leave them, you and them will just want to get back at me and the rest of Team Plasma, right? You agree with us a little, but mostly not, isn't it true?" Iris said, again turning away from Burgh as he looked toward the ground. "Sorry for you that lost, but that means your pokemon go with us. You're really powerful, and you went against us once, so you would again. It would be stupid to leave you with any. I'll never change the world to how Team Plasma imagines it if I listen to everyone's sob story."

As Iris left, Burgh looked around the room and saw the people with his pokemon were gone already. His footsteps echoed through the now all too empty room as he ran outside, then down the hall to the maze, looking all around for where they may have gone. But there were no members of Team Plasma left, only the defeated gym trainers. Burgh reached the gym's door to look out on the street, where there was no sign of the enemies that had been in his gym. Burgh leaned against the door, a sense of profound emptiness overtaking him.

*

No one could leave without their permission. It was getting pretty exciting, and surprising that they she had gained this much power in a short time. She'd used those loyal to her and gained more and more followers since invading Castelia. Similar to how she'd thought her own loyal followers might react if she'd been defeated by Burgh, many in Castelia were hesitant to fight them after discovering that Iris had beaten Burgh himself so easily. They eventually did fight though. None of them would give up their pokemon just by Team Plasma asking them to. From there, a small number joined Iris's quest.

That's right, Iris had done what N never could, and now controlled the most populous city in all of Unova. Everyone in the city was allowed to go about their daily lives, but those with pokemon were battled and tested, then had their pokemon taken away if they were thought to be a possible threat. Many people in Castelia didn't have pokemon in the first place -- too much work and not enough space for a city dweller to have pokemon companions. But now only Iris and her split off group of Team Plasma had any powerful pokemon at all. Not even the police could stop them, they ran the place.

Standing at Sky Arrow Bridge, Iris remembered the last time she'd spent any real time there. Bianca had to be having fun in Nimbasa City right then. There were lots of fun things to do there. Bianca had already spent a few days in the theme park, still with no sign of Elesa for her to battle. She'd also watched some sports and visited the battle institute. Iris had kept up with every moment through calls and messages. How nice that Bianca cared so much to share that much.

Iris grinned as she went through the messages again. Even though Bianca hadn't responded since the last time Iris had checked, reading through the older messages made her feel just as excited again. If only she could be in Nimbasa with Bianca right then. What would be the coziest place? The theme park? Maybe in Elesa's roller coaster? Well, she and Bianca could get all excited then, and then cool down all close in the ferris wheel. Iris began to daydream about what might happen then.

"Iris!"

"Dad!" Iris shouted, running toward Ghetsis as he approached them from the city, going toward the gate of the bridge. She gave him a hug, then saw Anthea and Concordia approaching not to far, and ran to give them both hugs as well. Ghetsis was there, at last. Iris had done her best in Castelia through days and days of time, and wanted him there so he could see the result. Iris really did want to be praised, and know she had made up for N's disappointment and pleased her father.

"What are you doing here, Iris?" Ghetsis asked.

Iris's happy expression fell as Ghetsis spoke to her with a stern tone. "You wanted to meet me here, right D- Lord Ghetsis?" Iris decided to be formal. She really should be in public, but had slipped up in all of her excitement over what had happened in the city, and thinking about how Ghetsis might react. "I did what I- what you helped me plan. It's good, right?"

"Yes, you do seem to have made some progress," Ghetsis said. Iris beamed at the compliment. "It does disappoint me that you've started to stagnate."

"No way," Iris said. "I've gotten a lot of allies, and almost everyone in Castelia understands that we're the law now. I'll do the same with all of Unova, and make sure all pokemon are free from cruel human trainers!"

"So why don't you move on from here now, if you've already established control?" Ghetsis asked. "There's not one person left that opposes you, correct?"

"I'm not sure about that," Iris said with a shrug. "It's a pretty big city. And people are coming in and out all the time." Iris pointed to the large bridge to illustrate her point.

"Exactly," Ghetsis said. "You've not taken enough control, though you can. To make sure no one will enter and oppose you once you move on, cut off all transportation in and out of the city. Afterwards, you can leave those loyal to you in charge, and move onto, say, Nimbasa. It's another central city in Unova. If you had control of both, you'd have control of Unova's heart."

"Good idea, Dad," Iris said, forgetting formalities again. Well, even if some grunts might overhear, it was just family in the immediate area. "What would you think if I had control of Unova's heart, huh? Would it be a really big accomplishment?" Iris asked.

"Ah, with that I'd start to see my dream finally take shape... Just thinking about it, I start to recall what my dream was in the first place. With so many setbacks, more discouraging than you can imagine, I'd almost forgotten. I can't thank you enough for all the hope you've given me, Iris. I still cry for the tragedy that brought you to me, it almost makes me feel guilty for taking so much joy from having you for a daughter."

This wasn't the kind of praise that Iris had wanted. Actually, it was even better. Iris threw her arms around Ghetsis. "Thank you, Dad. Thanks so much. You don't have to feel guilty, because I'm happy to be your daughter now too. I love you, I'll do anything I can to help you!"

Ghetsis nodded at Iris, who turned to Anthea and Concordia. "Hey! You two understand, right? I'm gonna head to Nimbasa soon! Why don't you come with me? Huh? We'd have lots and lots of fun!" Iris gushed.

"How could we refuse that invitation?" Concordia asked with an amused smile.

"I'm sure there is plenty to do in that city," Anthea said.

"There's no place for you to stay there. You'd best stay here," Ghetsis pointed out.

Both women nodded silently, and Iris frowned. "Well, I'll find a place for you to stay," Iris promised. "So you can come along soon, okay?" Iris was happy to see her sisters agree with her as well. She'd keep her promise, Iris affirmed to herself. She appreciated her whole family. Even if it had been a bumpy road, she'd finally found her place in this kind of warm, supportive structure. From here, she'd do everything possible to support the ones she loved.


	4. Chapter 4

Bianca stood in front of the musical theater, staring at her phone. She swallowed nervously, not wanting to believe Cheren's story, though she still did. She had sympathy for him, also remembering her own encounter with Team Plasma and how awful that had felt, though the sentiment was soon relieved during that instance. It really had been lucky that Iris had been there that time. Without Iris as a guardian, Bianca would be without pokemon even now, the same as Cheren.

Bianca jumped in surprise as Iris grabbed onto her arm now. "Bianca! It's been so long, way too long," Iris said, nuzzling against Bianca's side. "I missed you so, so much. But now we're together, huh? Let me see this awesome musical!"

Bianca smiled at Iris's enthusiasm, and hugged her close. It really was lucky that such a close friend was nearby. Bianca had felt scared that what had happened to Cheren may happen to her again, but it wouldn't. At least not during the time where Iris was nearby. They could just enjoy this musical. "It's good to see you, Iris. I was in a musical, but it was yesterday. Today you'll just have to watch someone else. Well, maybe I could see if I could get a spot last minute..." Bianca considered.

Iris had been enjoying Bianca's close proximity during the hug, and then shook her head. "No, no, it's fine. You want to get a chance to watch too, right?" Iris said. Though both Bianca next to her and Bianca on stage would be enjoyable, Iris would rather have Bianca next to her when given the choice.

Entering the theater, Iris knew she'd made the right choice when the lights dimmed down low. She grasped Bianca's hand in the somewhat romantic setting and leaned against her. "Watch this," Bianca said. Iris sat up took note of all of the pokemon dancing in the spotlight. Eventually they did flashy things, some of them surprising. Iris took that opportunity to shout and move even closer to Bianca, or hold onto her tighter. As the lights began to brighten slowly, signaling the end of the show, Iris sat with Bianca a moment longer as they waited for everyone to clear out.

"Are you ready to go?" Bianca asked.

"Um, well, there's no need to rush," Iris said. "We don't want to trip over everyone, right?"

"I guess so," Bianca said, laying peacefully on the seat as the other members of the audience left. She looked at the new messages on her Xtransceiver as she enabled sound again, then turned off the display right away. Things had gotten worse, but Bianca could put off thinking about for at least a little while. Bianca instead turned to the pleasant girl beside her. "Iris, you know, I think I'm really lucky to have met you. And to know you now, as well as I do."

Iris blushed from the attention, but then grabbed Bianca's hand and squeezed it. She was the lucky one. Her crush on Bianca could have easily been one-sided, but instead things had developed so nicely like this. "I want to get to know you even better," Iris said, embarrassed at her own words as she spoke. She still looked Bianca in the eyes with a bashful grin on her face.

"I hope we can," Bianca said, grabbing Iris's other hand. They sat there a moment in silence before Bianca finally stood up and stretched, looked around the auditorium. The dim lighting showed that everyone else had left, other than an employee by the door gathering up the trash. "Hey, Iris?" Bianca said. She put her hand over her Xtransceiver, as if to block out anything it might say, though it was still off.

"Yeah?" Iris said. She was still laying back in the seat. Maybe Bianca wanted them to leave, but Iris wanted to savor the moment just a little while longer.

"Um, I guess Team Plasma really is starting to cause some trouble," Bianca said.

"You mean in Castelia?" Iris asked.

"Yeah," Bianca said with a nod. Of course Iris would have heard, and not been able to stop it. She might be able to get through the mess herself, but couldn't go up against the entire team. "No one can get in or out of the city now, right? I guess your brother has been busy."

"No," Iris insisted. "That's not N's Team Plasma that took over Castelia. It's my Team Plasma. N couldn't ever get off his butt and do anything. But I have my own Team Plasma faction now, and we took over Castelia as the first step of our plan. Well, the first major step."

Speechless, Bianca looked silently at Iris as the state of things was calmly explained. Iris spoke as if what she said was completely normal. When Iris finished, Bianca just stared, her mouth agape, wondering if she may have misheard, though knowing Iris spoke the truth.

Iris's confident expression broke as she saw Bianca's own shocked face. Her eyebrows raised. "Bianca? Hey, we aren't going to hurt anyone or anything. We're just trying our best to accomplish our goal."

"What goal?" Bianca asked.

"Well, Lord Ghetsis, my dad you know, he hates how cruel humans treat pokemon. So Team Plasma will make it so cruel humans can be separated easily from pokemon. My Team Plasma isn't going to be as rigid as N's. We don't want to separate all pokemon from all humans, just the cruel ones."

Bianca sat down, clenching her hands together in her lap.

"Hey," Iris put a hand on Bianca's shoulder, still concerned. "That's it, really. That's something all people can agree on, right?"

"Yeah," Bianca said. After another moment of silence, she again nodded. "I do agree, that people shouldn't be allowed to be cruel to pokemon. I just don't agree that Cheren's a cruel person."

"Cheren?" Iris repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean, he's not an easy-going trainer either, not at all. He's serious when it comes to training his pokemon, but he's always kind to them and takes care of them. He'll push them, but it's not to be cruel, it's just so they can all get stronger as a group. I really do think Cheren's pokemon want to get stronger, and Cheren is just helping them. He wouldn't push them too far, though."

"Oh," Iris said. "Cheren... He's one of your friends from Nuvema, right?"

"Yeah," Bianca confirmed.

"I'd believe you, Bianca. When we have total power in Unova, I won't take his pokemon away," Iris promised.

"But they already did," Bianca said. "I don't know if it was your team or your brother's but they took all of Cheren's pokemon when he tried to go back to Castelia."

"Oh," Iris said. Her face flushed with embarrassment this time as she frowned. If only it was as convenient as N's allies stealing Bianca's friend's pokemon. But Iris knew it was almost certainly her own. Bianca's two friends from Nuvema were both good trainers that improved fast from Bianca's estimation. If either of them went to Castelia and tried to battle one of the grunts Iris had left there, Iris's allies would have taken the offending trainer's pokemon, per Iris's own instructions.

"Oh, well, Bianca, I guess it was my Team Plasma that took them," Iris admitted, not wanting to be dishonest at all. "You have to understand though! We just want to make sure no one can oppose us when we make the new rules the unbreakable law. So we have to take any trainer's pokemon that goes against us, even if they're not cruel, just to even things out. But if Cheren isn't cruel, I bet I can just get his pokemon back! Maybe if he wants to join us-" Iris stopped, seeing that Bianca was no longer looking in her direction. "Bianca, we- I don't want to hurt anyone, though."

"But you are," Bianca said. She saw Iris's crestfallen face, and put a hand on her shoulder. "I know your heart's in the right place, but Cheren was hurt when you took his pokemon. You can understand that, right?"

Iris nodded.

"Also, you really won't let anyone in or out of Castelia?"

"Well, yeah. If we do, someone could come in and upset the control we have there," Iris explained.

"Is it really worth disrupting everyone?" Bianca asked.

"We're not though! Everyone in Castelia now can just live their lives, we don't bother them at all," Iris said.

"Right," Bianca paused, then sighed quietly. "Well, Iris, I'm sure that's how you tried to have it be, but that's not how it is. My dad's stuck there. He really wanted to come see me on my journey, but now he can't. He can't go home either, and neither could I right now. It's not just our family, what if someone else left Castelia and now can't get back home? Castelia's a big city, so you probably upset a lot of people's lives."

Iris nodded. There was no way Bianca wouldn't be angry right now, with her dad stuck like that, and one of her best friend's pokemon stolen. Iris glanced back up at Bianca's, whose expression still appeared pleasant, though still with a hint of concern. Well, Bianca might not like everything Team Plasma was doing, but still liked Iris herself, Iris concluded. "I guess I didn't think too much about it. I just really, really want to reach Team Plasma's ultimate goal, you know?"

"Yeah." Bianca nodded. "You're so dedicated. It's really admirable."

Iris beamed at the compliment, but still realized not everything she was doing at the moment was admirable in Bianca's eyes. "I don't want people like you to be too disrupted by the whole thing though. I know what I'll do! I'll open up all the transportation I closed up. Then your dad won't be stuck, and I can keep fixing things from there. I'll make sure we're not being cruel while we're taking the power away from the cruel humans. That'll be good, right?"

Bianca nodded, and Iris rushed to her feet. "I'll go give the orders right now then! I'd better go outside before the next musical starts, this could take a while. Come on with me! We can still have some fun afterwards," Iris promised.

Bianca nodded. Iris then took the other girl's hand, pulling her out of the door to their next destination. It didn't take that long to make the right phone calls once she was outside. "Yeah, just let everyone through," Iris repeated the instructions to the grunts all over Castelia. "I know I said something different before, but this is what I'm saying right now!"

Iris eventually hung up the phone, and ran over to Bianca, who stood in front of the theme park, interacting with her Xtransceiver. "I did it! Everyone in Castelia can go where they want, and everyone outside can come in," Iris assured.

"I heard," Bianca said, looking up from her wrist and grinning at Iris. "I knew you'd make it right."

"Yeah," Iris confirmed. "Now, do you wanna go there?" Iris pointed to inside the park.

"Yeah!" Bianca exclaimed. "I've been there a couple times. I'll take you to the best parts."

After they'd significantly explored the park, Iris and Bianca walked down the street together to their next destination, hand in hand. Iris glanced at Bianca on and off as they walked. Bianca grew used to the warm feeling emanating from her date, and noticed right away when the attention stopped. Looking her way, Bianca saw Iris had a new focus. Gripping Bianca's hand tighter, Iris squinted her eyes a moment, studying the area down the way.

Bianca also looked further down the road they'd just turned onto. There was a group coming closer to them. As they got even closer, Bianca could make out the individual members. There were many people dressed in the eccentric Team Plasma uniforms, but also two plainer-dressed women and a man in cloak that Bianca guessed was Ghetsis. The man was tall, pale, and scowled even as Iris and Bianca got closer. Everything about him, both his appearance and his demeanor, was the opposite of Iris from Bianca's point of view.

Despite Bianca's hesitation, Iris confirmed his identity as she ran toward him. "Dad!" she exclaimed.

Ghetsis didn't warmly greet his daughter, instead glowered even further at him. "Iris," he said crossly, causing Iris's expression to change to worried as she dropped her arms. "What have you done?"

"Um? I didn't really do a lot today, I guess," Iris admitted.

"In Castelia," Ghetsis clarified. "The overall atmosphere appears to have changed. That has nothing to do with you?"

"Oh, that." Iris peered upward as she thought of what to say. "Well, I realized that it was way too much trouble for everyone to just block all ways in and out of the city like that. So I just opened it back up. It was kind of cruel by itself. We shouldn't make everyone suffer, right?" Iris looked at Ghetsis expectantly as she completed her explanation.

"You fool!" Ghetsis yelled in a grating voice, causing Iris to shudder. "How could you make such a incompetent blunder!"

Iris took a step back, but still stared up at Ghetsis without flinching. "B-But Dad, I-" she began.

"Did I ever have such an inept daughter?" Ghetsis asked in a low voice now. Iris's mouth fell open as he spoke. "No, I never would have welcomed one into my family."

"Dad, I was just-" Iris began.

"Don't address me as such, Iris, it causes me pain. Though I welcomed you with open arms after your tragedy when others would have left you homeless, you treat me as such now... That you'd provide me with such enormous hope, just to shatter it in the worst possible way, it's a pain far greater than never having had any hope to begin with."

"No! I didn't mean to do that," Iris insisted. She looked around at those watching. The plasma grunts all looked at her, as well as her sisters, and even Bianca had a concerned expression, all thinking of how awful Iris was for having done something like this, Iris concluded. Ghetsis looked away from her now, a pained expression on his face. She had disappointed everyone present. All the members of Team Plasma for counting on her guidance, Anthea and Concordia for having failed as a member of the family, Bianca for failing as a good person, and of course, Ghetsis.

Turning away from all the eyes starting at her, Iris looked toward the floor. "Forgive me, Lord Ghetsis," Iris begged as she groveled in front of him.

Ghetsis still turned from her. "I won't be so quick as to place my hopes on you again."

Iris looked up, and let out a cry without meaning to. She put her hand to her mouth, silencing herself. Iris looked up, and still spoke as she tried not to cry. "You can count on me, Lord Ghetsis. I'll make up for any mistake I made! I will! I will!" Iris declared.

"Well, we'll see," Ghetsis said, walking away. The grunts began to follow him.

Bianca shook her head as she looked at the girl that had prostrated herself on the ground. "Iris," Bianca began, reaching her hand out.

"I'm sorry," Iris said in an extremely controlled voice, trying to appear as strong as she could. Refusing Bianca's help, she stood up. "I'll... I'll talk to you later, okay?" Iris looked toward Bianca after that question, and was relieved as Bianca nodded her head.

"Come with us, Iris," Anthea said, holding out her hand.

"I'm sorry, Sister Anthea," Iris said.

"It's fine," Concordia assured, putting a hand on Iris's shoulder. "Let's just go have a nice dinner and get some rest, okay?"

"Okay," Iris agreed. She waved toward Bianca once more before walking off with her sisters.

*

Iris breathed quickly as she finished the battle. There were more and more of these trainers in Castelia, way more powerful than she'd seen before. Iris stood back and let her underlings take this trainer's pokemon. When they were done, she turned and left with them, all the while scolding herself for her foolishness.

Of course someone like Bianca, friendly and kind-hearted as she was, wouldn't know why what Iris had done was essential. Of course if they left the city open, more and more trainers would come in and try and stop them, and it might be difficult to do so. Bianca thought of things too simply, and not from enough points of view. People like Bianca sat back and thinking there might always be a peaceful way to solve things where no one ever got bothered.

Iris knew why it was appealing to think that way, but couldn't herself. Even someone as single-minded as N knew the folly of it. It was because of Bianca's kind of attitude that atrocities were allowed to continue. Iris liked Bianca, and wanted Bianca to like her just as much in return, but Iris had to remember to keep her head just the same. Mistakes like this couldn't happen. Not if she really wanted to help Ghetsis.

And she did! Ghetsis had helped many people and pokemon throughout the years, including Iris herself. Iris wouldn't let him live his life seeing his own dream go unfulfilled. It was a purely selfless dream, to see the end of human cruelty toward pokemon. Helping Ghetsis reach his goal would have Iris repaying her debt toward him, not that Ghetsis had ever demanded it be repaid. Iris did so because it was a goal worth reaching, and more simply, because she wanted to.

That was the same reason that Ghetsis had helped Iris herself several years ago, when she was still a kid. For no reason at all, Ghetsis had saved Iris's life. When that day had started out, Iris never would have guessed what was coming. She'd been playing outside with Fraxure, the pokemon that was now her haxorus, without a worry in the world. In fact, as soon as she was done playing on the swings and climbing trees outside of her house, Iris had planned to go have even more fun by battling. Before she could her dad -- her birth dad, had come outside, looking weary.

"Hey, Iris," he called across the yard.

Iris leapt across the branches, swinging down from the tree and surprising him. "What is it?" she said with a grin.

"Me and your mom need a little help. Why don't you come help us prepare a few deliveries?" he asked.

"But Dad," Iris protested, pouting. "I promised someone I'd battle."

"Hm?" Iris's dad grinned at the idea. "Which fellow in town wanted a rematch against you? We might be delivering something in their direction real soon."

"It's not anyone in town," Iris insisted. "It's some wild pokemon I met in the forest. I promised them I'd battle. When I was training before I was too tired, and Fraxure too," Iris explained.

"I see," Iris's dad said, putting a hand to his chin thoughtfully. "Well, I guess a promise is a promise. Tell me and Mom all about it if things get interesting, will you?"

"Yeah!" Iris promised loudly. She felt guilty running off with Fraxure. Her parents both always spoiled her like this, letting her train and battle as much as she wanted more or less. Iris told herself she'd help later to make up for it, or at least share some fun stories about the battles she'd had.

But by the time she and Fraxure finished the battle against the various wild pokemon, and they all cleared away, Iris realized how hungry she'd been. Turning to Fraxure, she saw the same kind of expression on its face and giggled. "Let's go find some berries, okay?" she asked.

"Fraxure!" the pokemon said, lifting an arm up as it grinned.

They ran off further into the forest, where Iris climbed a tree, throwing down the pokemon berries that she found. When Iris hopped down, she found that she'd probably picked too many. Fraxure was already eating, so she began to as well. When they finished, Iris started to grab up the remaining that they hadn't been able to finish. "Hey, we should share with everyone, huh?" she said.

"Fraxure!" Fraxure agreed, and helped Iris to pick up the ones left on the ground.

The two of them went further into the forest, where they knew the pokemon they'd battled lived. All of the little deerling, axew, and fraxure happily greeted them, taking all of the berries Iris and her fraxure offered. When they'd finished eating they offered Iris and Fraxure some berries themselves.

Iris picked up the offer, observing it. She hadn't seen this kind before, but since the pokemon were offering them, they'd be safe. She passed some over to Fraxure. "Should we try it?" she said.

"Fraxure!" Iris's pokemon grabbed its own share.

"What an interesting flavor! Thanks!" Iris said to all the wild pokemon.

After the battles and the meal, they were both tired. Iris sat back to back with Fraxure, napping. When she stretched and opened her eyes, the sun was already pretty low in the sky. "Uh oh," she said. "We'd better get back before it gets dark. Wake up!" Iris pushed Fraxure to shake it awake.

"Fraxure." Yawning, Fraxure began to follow Iris. Iris knew where they were, but also knew they'd wandered pretty far from home in their fun. They might not get home until it was dark. Even knowing the worst her parents might do is tease about how scatterbrained she became while training, Iris felt guilty, and wanted to rush home and quickly as possible.

Just as Iris was thinking it might be nice to have a flying type to fly wherever she wanted and back quickly and easily, a shadow came overhead, landing in front of her and Fraxure. Iris grinned, recognizing the pokemon right away. It was the first, and at the time, only Hydreigon she'd ever met. Iris approached it. "Hey! Hydreigon!" she said.

Hydreigon let out a high pitched cry in response, and then the man it had been carrying hopped off. "It's been a while," he said. "You're Iris, I believe?"

Iris nodded.

"I'm Ghetsis Harmonia. Do you remember me?" he asked.

Iris did recognize Ghetsis. Even if she may have forgotten who he was without Hydreigon there, Iris remembered Hydreigon's trainer with the pokemon nearby. "Are you trying to get to the village?" she asked. Even though he'd been there before, it must have been at least a year ago, and it was getting dark, so it might be easy to get lost, even from the air, Iris reasoned. "I can show you the way!"

Ghetsis shook his head. "I've just come from there."

"Oh," Iris said. She looked ahead on the road, then back toward Ghetsis, wondering why he'd have stopped to greet her then.

"Iris, it's lucky I noticed you. I know it will be difficult, but please listen carefully to what I have to say. You can not return to your village," Ghetsis said firmly.

Iris looked up at him with disbelief. She trusted him only slightly more than just any stranger. He'd just been some guy with a cool pokemon doing research at their village. There was no reason to distrust him back them, but Iris couldn't make sense of such a confusing statement, either. "Why not?" she eventually decided to ask.

"Well, there's nothing left," Ghetsis explained.

Iris's eyes widened, and she again looked ahead on the road. What Ghetsis said still didn't make sense. It was like something from a nightmare. But this wasn't a dream, it was real life, and Iris knew from all logic and experience that this road led to her village, and couldn't think of any reason it may be gone. Land and homes didn't just get up and walk away, and even though people did, they tended to stay in the same place.

"Iris," Ghetsis said. He kneeled now, putting his hand on her shoulders. "It's only by luck you survived. I know it must be difficult, but your village is gone."

"Where did it go then?" Iris muttered dryly, thinking there would be no answer to that which made sense.

Ghetsis stood up. He still patted Iris on the shoulder, his face showing some sympathy. "Well, it's difficult for me to explain to a child."

"What are you talking about? Don't talk down to me before you even try and explain it!" Iris demanded.

"You're correct, of course. I apologize," Ghetsis said. "This will be difficult for you, but not because you're a child, because it would be difficult for anyone. Your village, the Village of Dragons, has been destroyed, completely. Including all people, pokemon, and structures. Everything is gone, and everyone is dead."

Iris's eyes again widened in shock, and she ran ahead. "Fraxure!" Fraxure called in warning, running after her. But it was Ghetsis that caught up and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Let me go," Iris said. "I'm gonna go home. I'll see then if you're telling me the truth!"

"I can't allow you to do that," Ghetsis said. "Understand, it would be irresponsible of me to let you run over there right now. It's still very dangerous."

"I don't care!" Iris insisted. "I have to go see if Mom and Dad are okay, and if any of their pokemon are around."

"They aren't," Ghetsis said.

Iris felt like her heart was breaking at his words, and this time felt frozen to move. She eventually spoke though. "I'll go see it myself."

"Hmph." Ghetsis dropped her arm. Iris looked back at him, and he nodded. "I understand. It's necessary for some people to see the remains at a funeral to fully accept the loss. I won't stop you, Iris. However, I'd like to be the one to take you, so that I can be sure you're safe while doing so. It would be irresponsible for me to allow you to go on your own. Do you understand?"

Iris nodded. She returned Fraxure to its pokeball, then got on Hydreigon with Ghetsis. Iris could see the familiar landscape below easily as they rose up. As they went into the air, Iris noticed that there was a strange glow in the distance, where the village ought to be. As they flew even closer, she could see the smoke rising into the darkened sky. Hydreigon maneuvered toward the part of the village where Iris lived with her family, and Iris saw her entire home consumed in the flames.

"NO!" Iris shouted. She lost her balance, and it was only from Ghetsis's arms keeping her steady that she was able to avoid falling from Hydreigon. "Mom! Dad!" Iris shouted. There was nothing she could see resembling anyone she knew in the disaster, and no sign of where any person or pokemon she knew may have gone in the overwhelming blaze.

"Hydreigon, retreat," Ghetsis said, motioning away from the area. Hydreigon shrieked that it had understood. It landed once they were far from the area.

Iris got off the pokemon, trembling. She was already crying, though she hardly realized it. "Mom and Dad are-"

"Those that attacked made sure none of the locals escaped," Ghetsis explained.

"Why?" Iris shouted.

"I had only arrived in the middle of it all, continuing my research from the previous year. There was some kind of disagreement."

"What kind of disagreement is that? Why would they do something like that?" Iris demanded.

"I'm not exactly sure of the reason," Ghetsis said. "But is there any reason that would be satisfying to you?"

"No! There's no reason for that," Iris shouted.

"Of course not," Ghetsis said. "I can't imagine there would be. Iris, come with me. I can't allow you stay out here alone."

Iris had nodded, agreeing to go along with Ghetsis. She'd been such a brat to him after that, Iris recalled, as if he was the person to blame for what had happened. But he wasn't. In fact, he was the only one to make sure she'd be safe, being patient with what she'd done afterward, and even going to the extent of allowing Iris to be a part of his family.

If it involved an immeasurably large group like all pokemon, or just one person, Ghetsis went to extremes to help others. Iris understood that, even if people like Bianca couldn't. Iris not only wanted to return the favor, but also be that same kind of person. She wouldn't ever abandon this task, no matter how difficult it was. Nor would she allow N to destroy Team Plasma's noble purpose in his shortsighted vision. Iris would just wait patiently for her turn to teach N a lesson, then finally reach Team Plasma's true goal.

*

Anthea and Concordia sat on the bench in Nimbasa's theme park, staring out at the fun. Gardevoir and Gothitelle stood behind them, fixed in place. Concordia closed her eyes and breathed in the air, hearing the sounds of the children having fun nearby. She opened them and stretched her arms. "My good Lord N would enjoy this place, wouldn't he?"

"Yes," Anthea agreed. "Given the right context, of course. Lady Iris has already enjoyed it."

"Yes, hasn't she. It's too bad we couldn't come as a family," Concordia said, sighing as she peered toward the sky.

"It might be nice, but it's not in the cards right now. Why don't you enjoy it now yourself?" Anthea suggested, motioning toward where the rides and activities were. "Gothitelle and I will hold your places here."

After that suggestion, there was only silence. The two women stayed in the same place, calmly observing their surroundings. Finally, the one they'd been waiting for arrived.

"Gothitelle."

"Gardevoir."

As both pokemon walked up and greeted him, N smiled at them, then nodded to his sisters. "Is Iris nearby?" he asked.

"No, she went back to Castelia this morning," Anthea informed.

"Good," N said, clenching his fist. "She's damaged our cause considerably. I can't forgive her."

"Oh, has she really done that much damage?" Concordia asked, putting her hand on N's clenched fist.

N laxed, putting his hands to his side. "I suppose not. Those that defaulted to her side were never loyal to begin with. The pokemon Iris gives to her comrades were already forced to live with humans to begin with. I'll free them all soon, no matter where they are."

"Hey, N," Anthea began, patting his shoulder. "Are you sure you wish to continue pursuing this cause?"

"What are you saying, Anthea?" N said with a frown. "Of course. Why would you ask that?"

"Well, I'll support you in anything you want to do, any cause your heart leads you to," Anthea assured. "It's just, is this truly the cause of your heart? And the way you'd like to go about it? Or were you influenced by Ghetsis? When children grow up, it's inevitable they may fall short of a vision of a parent, but it's alright."

"It's not Ghetsis's vision, it's just the way things have to be," N said. "I wasn't led by Ghetsis at all. I decided -- No, I already knew how things should be myself. It would be easy for anyone, including Ghetsis, to come to the same conclusion. So why do you doubt this, Anthea?"

"Well, I will also happily support you in all of your journeys through life, my Lord N," Concordia said, bowing slightly. As she looked up, she saw N's gaze pointing toward her now. "Anthea's words are something to consider, however. I see this entire situation has caused you great strife. Your friends won't blame you if you take a few moments to consider yourself."

"So that's it," N said. He relaxed as he stared toward the colorful rides. "I understand now. Thank you for your consideration of me."

"It's nothing, Lord N," Concordia assured.

"I know that your cause is with me, but the only reason I was given your support at all is so I can help my friends. So just the same as you dedicate yourself to me, I'll dedicate myself to them."

All present were silent now, and then N turned back to his sisters. "Thank you for everything. But don't worry, Iris won't be able to deter us for long. The sages as a group are still on my side, and they have always had a ultimate plan upon finding their true king. I'm confident I'll be able to liberate my friends once it's fulfilled." After finishing that reassurance, N sighed, taking the peace he knew Concordia wanted him to have into his heart, and remembering the love for the pokemon that Anthea wanted him to focus on. He turned toward the two goddesses once more. "I'll call on you later, alright?"

Anthea and Concordia nodded, looking at N as he walked away. Once N was no longer in sight, Anthea turned to Concordia. "Shall we enjoy the park then?"

Concordia looked toward the rides, then toward her sister and the pokemon. "Let's go home," she said.

Anthea shrugged, but said nothing else as she followed Concordia out of the theme park. They both got a stamp on their hands in case they'd want to come back later, then returned Gothitelle and Gardevoir to their pokeballs before walking down the streets of Nimbasa toward another of their makeshift homes.

Concordia stop their stroll a moment, looking toward the side, furrowing her eyebrows. Anthea followed the other woman's gaze until she saw the somewhat familiar girl running toward them as well. Upon reaching the women, Bianca stopped, breathing heavily. "Um," she began, but then had to catch her breath.

"Are you-" Anthea began, trying to recall the various places she may have seen this person.

"Are you two... Iris's older sisters?" Bianca asked.

"Yes," Concordia confirmed.

"Oh," Anthea said as she remembered Bianca. "You're Iris's first crush, aren't you?" she said.

"Ah-" Bianca grinned sheepishly, unsure what to say.

"Don't embarrass her," Concordia said, and beamed reassuringly at Bianca. "Yes, we're Iris's sisters. Though it's the first time we've met, I feel I know you well, Bianca. Iris speaks of you nearly every time we see her now."

"Be sure not to break her heart too badly," Anthea said.

"I-I-I wouldn't," Bianca said, blushing now. "I mean, I really care about Iris too. I'm worried about her. I mean... That man... Well, I guess he's your father too... Sorry, I don't mean to be nosy. When I saw that, I got a little worried for Iris..."

"We know the feeling," Concordia said, trying to keep the smile on her face. From Bianca's alarmed expression, she could tell it was likely still concerned though. "Don't worry. Lord Ghetsis wouldn't harm Lady Iris," Concordia assured. "Though he can be a harsh man, he won't hurt those he sees as valuable, and Iris is very valuable to him."

Bianca raised an eyebrow, thinking the wording they used was a little odd. Wouldn't anyone consider their close family members to be immeasurably valuable? "Um, I just... It's just, Iris has been involved with some bad stuff, and that man... Ghetsis was really mean to her, so I was worried. I guess it's not usual though. Iris says her dad's a great, kind man," Bianca tried to reason away what she'd seen.

"Iris does greatly admire Lord Ghetsis," Anthea said with a nod.

"Lord Ghetsis has provided her with everything since her parents' untimely demise," Concordia said.

Bianca's eyes widened. "Iris's parents-"

"Oh, I shouldn't have said anything if Iris herself didn't want to," Concordia said with a frown. "Well, it should be alright. Now you'll know why it's best to avoid that topic, right?"

Bianca nodded. "I didn't mean to push. I won't mention it to her... But is she around?"

"No, she went back to Castelia," Concordia said.

"Oh," Bianca said, looking toward the ground. "I guess I won't see her for a while..."

"Hey, cheer up," Anthea said, then grinned as Bianca looked back up. "I know Iris wants everything to do with you, so if you want to see her again, it shouldn't be too difficult," Anthea finished with a wink.

Bianca felt her face heat up, then bowed at the women to hide her blush. "Thank you," she said quickly. "Good-bye then."

Bianca hurried off, and Concordia smiled. "Bianca, wasn't it? She is a cute girl. Iris was lucky to find someone like that."

"You think having someone from the outside in Iris's life will make a difference?" Anthea asked.

Concordia shrugged, and they continued on in silence. As they were about to arrive at their dirty, dusty, 'home' in Nimbasa, Anthea sighed. "I'd rather not go there just yet," she admitted.

"I'm not up to a lot of activity," Concordia said.

"Maybe just the library then?" Anthea said, nodding toward the nearby building.

"Alright. That sounds quiet enough for me," Concordia said, then entered with her sister.


	5. Chapter 5

It had taken a while to gather the support. Even longer had been spent on training everyone, then testing the group to be sure they'd be ready for the challenge. Both Castelia and Nimbasa were Unova's 'heart', were they? Iris grinned as she stepped into Nimbasa early in the morning, looking around as all of her pieces took their place around the city, ready to take absolute control over the area. 

The last time she'd been there, she hadn't just been playing around. Well, maybe she had been just a little, but at the same time been observing the city as a whole. She'd found the places where most people came in and went out of the city, and ordered various grunts there.

Then the fun part began. Iris at first let her grunts battle, and just watched them, helping them to make the decisions of which pokemon to leave and which to take. "Be sure you take them all," Iris advised. "If it's worth taking one, then it's worth taking all of them, because they come from a powerful trainer," Iris informed.

"Some powerful pokemon are attached to weak trainers, right?" one of Iris's right-hand grunts asked.

"Hm. Yeah, that's true," Iris admitted. "But it's powerful trainers we want to stop ourselves from having to fight. That's what you need to remember. So you just need to take all pokemon from the powerful trainers, both strong and weak, so those trainers won't be a threat. Then keep track of who it was, so we can be sure so take any pokemon from them again if they try to go up against us. Before those pokemon get too strong, I mean."

"Right!"

"So, where's the list of trainers you all took from in Castelia while I was gone?" Iris asked.

"Um," the grunt Iris was talking to looked upward. "Well, you just told us this now, so we haven't kept a list from then."

"We will from now on," another promised.

Iris nodded before taking out her phone. She put it away quickly, not sure of what she'd say even if she were to message Bianca. Iris had thought of finding the grunts that took this Cheren guy's pokemon, and then just taking all the pokemon back, presenting them to Bianca with a smile, like they'd never really meant to do anything bad, and things were okay now. But that didn't turn out to be something she'd be able to do. "Hey," Iris began, turning toward a female grunt, who walked around with an Emboar. "That pokemon does seem to be really powerful."

"Oh, thanks." The older girl beamed at the compliment, though it was directed toward her pokemon.

"Where did you get it?" Iris asked.

"Um, I didn't, someone gave it to me," the grunt explained, looking toward the others around them. "Where did you guys get this pokemon?"

"I don't remember getting any emboar," the grunt she'd spoken to replied.

"Well, it was a pignite when you gave it to me."

"I don't remember! It was some trainer that gave us a lot of trouble. I think. I wonder which pignite that one was, anyway."

Iris shook her head. Finding who had battled Cheren then eventually acquired his pokemon would be difficult indeed. Then finding his pokemon, which had been dispersed among various Team Plasma members, would be another challenge. Though Iris wanted to do this for Bianca, it couldn't really be done so quickly and simply.

At least not without getting sidetracked away from her important goals, Iris realized. She couldn't get distracted again by what she wanted to do for a pretty girl, Iris told herself. Gaining control of Nimbasa may earn back Ghetsis's trust, or possibly heal the wound left from when he'd thought he couldn't rely on Iris for hope again. She was going to accomplish his goal, change the world how he'd imaged Team Plasma might for years, and soon.

Iris stood by the entrance to the theme park. She recalled the last time she'd be there fondly, with sweet Bianca by her side, the two of them really for a fun and semi-romantic time. This time was different. Iris had various loyal grunts looking at her for directions. "Don't go in looking like troublemakers," Iris warned. She even paid for her ticket with a smile, leading by example for her grunts to do the same. When they all were through the gate, Iris shrugged at them. "Knowing what we've done already, and what we're about to do, anyone who we want to battle here should challenge us themselves."

After giving the directive, Iris went off toward her own destination. She already knew the park well, and hoped that Elesa would finally be there to accept Iris's challenge, then be thoroughly trounced, proving Iris's superiority over any other trainers in Nimbasa. Even if Elesa wasn't exactly the strongest trainer in the city, she was the most visible. A gym leader's defeat, with pokemon being removed, that couldn't be ignored, Iris knew.

Stepping closer to the building with the roller coaster where Elesa had all of her official gym battles, Iris began to feel more and more excited. Some truly awesome trainers held the title of gym leader, Iris had heard and learned firsthand with Burgh. Would Elesa have that kind of strength? Iris had no doubt of her own win, but hoped for an exhilarating battle like the kind she'd had in Castelia gym. Would Elesa be even more of a challenge than Burgh? Iris daydreamed about the possibilities as she raced forward on the roller coaster car with the Plasma grunts next to her.

The ride that currently passed for Nimbasa gym was a little like a maze, but Iris eventually found the place where Elesa would certainly hold her battles. This platform was larger, with various lights to highlight Elesa's presence. It was all completely dark now, to the point where Iris had trouble seeing what might be there. "Go find the light switch or something," she ordered to the Plasma grunt.

"Right," they said, and fanned out in front of her.

Before anyone go too far, the bright spotlights turned on seemingly all on their own. Iris put up a hand, and squinted. Looking around, she hoped to see Elesa, but couldn't spot that attractive gym leader anywhere. Instead, a group of about five others approached them. Iris knew Elesa's face well from her media appearances, but none of faces of those present matched in the least. "Hey!" Iris spoke loudly and boldly. "I've come to challenge your gym leader, so get here out here, okay?"

"What's this?" the girl in the front of the unknown group spoke. "Miss Elesa isn't taking challenges, because she'd not even here right now."

Iris scowled. "Why not? Hasn't she been gone long enough? She's a gym leader, right? Does she ever even have any gym battles?"

"Of course!" a boy in the back spoke now. "Miss Elesa battles almost endlessly whenever she takes the stage here. She just has other responsibilities too."

"Hmph." Iris folded her arms. "She should decide if she's a trainer or a fashion model. Well, it doesn't matter. I'd have control of Nimbasa if she's here or not. You all, beat these trainers," Iris ordered, sweeping her hand in front of her.

"Iris!" one of Elesa's understudies spoke again.

Iris looked over to the trainer, pleased she'd be known by name, without even having been introduced. "What is it?" Iris asked.

"We're all here to battle in Elesa's place. We'll beat your grunts, but we'll also beat you. So don't turn away!"

"Oh, interesting," Iris said. She took out her pokeballs, ready to battle. Maybe one of these people might give a good battle, working closely with one of Unova's treasured gym leaders and all. "I accept. Whichever one of you thinks you can actually beat me, let's go."

All five stepped forward at once. Iris picked the one that had spoken up at first, then soon defeated her. After battling and winning against two more, Iris left the remaining two to her grunts. As Iris healed her pokemon from the previous three battles, her allies won the final two battles. Iris turned from Haxorus over to the nervous losers. "Too bad for you all. I could tell how determined you were. But that's not enough, since I'm even more determined to reach my goal!"

"You'll never reach your goal," one of trainers Iris had defeated spoke up. "You can't take over Unova! No one wants that, so someone will stop you before then."

"You all really don't understand anything," Iris said in a low voice.

"What's that?"

"Never mind!" Iris said in a louder voice now. "Nothing I say will get through to idiots like you." From her experience in Castelia, Iris had figured out that those that were convinced of Team Plasma's goal being 'conquest' would never be convinced otherwise, no matter how wrong it was. They were simpletons, wanting to oversimplify Team Plasma as being bad guys that wanted to take over the world. The simple-minded would never accept any other explanation, just peg their group as 'evil' or something like that. Even though Team Plasma wasn't the bad guys at all, though Iris wasn't simple-minded herself, knowing that Team Plasma's detractors weren't exactly 'bad guys' either.

Iris turned away, only glancing at the plasma grunts that had accompanied her. "What do you think?" she asked them.

"Lady Iris?" they questioned.

"I mean, about these trainers? Do we take their pokemon, or leave them? Tell me what you think of each of them," Iris ordered.

The grunts exchanged glanced, before one finally spoke up. "I say we take the pokemon from all five of them."

"Good!" Iris praised gleefully. "I've taught you well. Nope, none of these five should be allowed to keep their pokemon." Iris turned back to the opposing group, who looked just as incensed by her words as she'd known they'd be. "Unless one of you want to join us?" she suggested.

"How could we do that?!"

"I guess not," Iris said with a shrug. She hadn't expected any of them would want to, even before they'd battled. People like this, already accepted in some part of the trainer world, they typically didn't. In fact, if they had accepted her offer, she might be suspicious. "You all take care of them," Iris ordered her underlings. She wasn't that worried about the humans on her side being outnumbered. Other grunts were all over the gym as well as the park itself, and would help them out if needed. Iris walked away, getting on the roller coaster to check on how everything else was going.

As Iris exited the dimly lit gym to the outside, she sighed and squinted at the sunlight. What was there left to do? Everything had been set into motion. She could just relax, but she mostly felt bored. If only someone would show up and challenge her, thinking they were some hero of right, that would right all of Team Plasma's wrongs. Iris would be happy to tear them apart, and declare that nothing Team Plasma was doing was wrong. Iris daydreamed about an even more exciting time taking over Nimbasa as she wandered through the park.

"Iris!"

Iris looked around upon hearing the fearful cry. She thought she'd recognized the voice, though the fear made it hard to remember whose it was. Iris's mouth fell open as she saw the person in front of her. It was unmistakably Bianca, who clutched her bag, pursing her lips as she frowned and looked at Iris, much unlike the cheerful person that Iris knew. 

"Bianca!" Iris called as she ran toward her friend. "What's wrong?" Iris asked as they were closer.

Bianca looked around, then back toward Iris, her eyebrows raised. "What's going on here, Iris?" she asked in return.

"Oh," Iris said. She'd actually thought that Bianca would be nowhere near Nimbasa, and have moved on to Driftveil. That's what had been implied when they'd messaged together, anyway. But here Bianca was, calling Iris on her group's behavior. Iris knew it must seem bad to an outsider, especially Bianca. "Well, we were done in Castelia, so we came here."

"My dad's still stuck there," Bianca said. "Also, someone took Hilda's pokemon. I don't think you'd want to hurt people... Right?"

Iris felt her guilt increase as she met eyes with the girl she loved, so she looked away. "Hey, it's not like I want to hurt anyone at all," Iris began, then looked up at Bianca, meeting her in the eyes again. "Especially not you!" Iris declared, grabbing Bianca's hands, and feeling relieved as Bianca's expression softened.

Though Bianca didn't pull away from Iris's assurances, she looked toward the ground. "It really is very hurtful though," Bianca said. "Everything's that's happening, I mean. I thought you were going to try and avoid hurting anyone else, and let people go where they needed. But," Bianca continued, her grip on Iris's hand slacking. "You do keep hurting people, Iris! Everything that Team Plasma's doing is really bad. You're not in charge of it, right?"

"I am!" Iris declared. Now Bianca really did pull away, frowning. Iris felt withdrawal, and wanted to grab back the other girl's affections right away. "You just don't understand, Bianca. I'm trying to help everyone, not hurt," Iris explained.

"I want to," Bianca said. "I really, really want to understand, so please explain it to me. I'm listening."

As Bianca met her eyes in an expectant silence, Iris was momentarily at a loss for words. She opened her mouth not once, but twice before realizing how difficult it was to explain. Iris eventually took a deep breath, deciding to begin with her own broken promise. "Well, as far as transportation goes, cutting it off only hurts commerce. People can still travel on pokemon," Iris said.

"Not everyone has a pokemon with that kind of move," Bianca said.

"Right, you don't, I know," Iris said. She reached into her pocket, and pulled out the item she'd been saving for her grunts. She could get more later. "This is a hidden machine. It can teach some pokemon the fly move. If you don't have one, I'll help you catch it!"

Bianca did take the HM, but then was silent, looking back at Iris, apparently waiting for further explanation.

"Well, I'm just working for the pokemon, you know," Iris said sheepishly, wishing she could be as confident explaining this to Bianca as she was when explaining it to her underlings. "I'm gonna end human cruelty to pokemon, for good. I guess not everything I do to reach that goal is great, but I have to, because if I hesitate that kind of cruelty is just gonna continue."

Bianca nodded, smiling, though Iris could still clearly see the hesitation on the other girl's face. "You really are a good, kind person, Iris," Bianca said. "I know you're trying your best with what you think is right, but I really, really disagree that you shouldn't hesitate in what you're doing right now."

Iris frowned, nodding at Bianca. Though Bianca's reprimand was really the nicest a scolding could possibly be, Iris felt the worst at receiving it. "I guess we're just gonna disagree," Iris said. "I'll prove I'm right as Team Plasma gets closer to its goal, though. But it doesn't really matter that we don't agree on everything, right?" Iris paused, and as Bianca didn't respond, she continued. "Even if you don't agree with how I'm trying to help all the pokemon of Unova, I really like you. I think I might love you, actually." Iris paused, blushing as she realized she was saying things she might not want to in her rambling. She closed her eyes and spat out the next question. "We can still be together like we have been, right? After all, you like me too, don't you?"

Bianca's face returned to its default kind expression, and Iris felt some relief enter her. Bianca even pat Iris's shoulder. "Thanks for the HM," Bianca said. "But you know, I'm really not sure about all of that."

Bianca's smile was nervous, like she really wasn't sure, instead of just rejecting Iris outright. Iris still felt as if her own heart was breaking though. "Sorry if I hurt you, or anyone else," Iris began, trying to remain controlled. "I'm still gonna prove I'm right though! I hope you'll accept me then!"

"Iris," Bianca began.

"We are gonna talk again, but I'm really busy right now! Let me know if you want to catch pokemon together later."

With that, Iris left, trying to shake the feelings that went along with Bianca's rejection, and instead concentrate on the success here. Though overall unsatisfying and undramatic, with the lack of an interesting battle and all, it was still a success at the moment. Would Ghetsis be pleased, even if Bianca was anything but? Would Bianca ever think of Iris fondly again, even when Team Plasma finally gained control and freed all the pokemon from the cruel trainers?

Iris rejected the question from her mind, even as she felt her heart break at just the thought. Ghetsis had experienced much worse in his long quest. No, Bianca didn't understand. Iris really couldn't hesitate, even with Bianca's rejection. It was much more than one person, many in Castelia, now Nimbasa, and certainly other places around Unova hated her now. Even if there was one person whose acceptance Iris wanted that also rejected her, that couldn't deter her. It couldn't be different than any other one person's misgivings, Bianca's feelings on the matter. Iris could, and would, use her own resolve to reach her goals, no matter how anyone else might feel about it.

*

The next day, Iris wandered toward the Charizard Bridge, not feeling much better. She tried to fight her depression as she walked across the bridge alone. The wind blew without mercy, clouds starting to cover up the sun. Iris scowled. Ghetsis had said it would be good to go to Driftveil next. Iris agreed that west was best than east, since Black City wasn't as important of a place, but Driftveil still seemed so boring. Could anything exciting happen over there? As Iris got closer, she observed all of the dull orangey-red and grey buildings and decided not.

It would take a lot to impress her after the neon lights of Nimbasa, and the tall, varied buildings of Castelia though. Iris tried to get excited about going to a new place. There was a market there were lots of interesting stuff, she'd heard. Maybe she could find something nice for Bianca there.

Thinking that, Iris's mood fell right away, to worse than what it had been to begin with. Bianca had basically dumped her. Iris sighed, looking downcast. Would Bianca ever think of her in a positive way again? Would Iris even get to talk to the other girl?

Being so caught up in her own thoughts, Iris didn't even notice the large pokemon before it roared in her face. Iris looked up at the druddigon before backing off. She wasn't afraid so much as surprised, as well as a little embarrassed that she hadn't noticed it before then. She had to stop feeling sorry for herself, Iris thought before nodding at the large pokemon, hoping to let it know she didn't mean to upset it.

As she did, a man stepped out into view from behind the druddigon, grinning. "Iris, right?" he asked.

Iris's eyebrows raised. She hadn't been expecting to be greeted by any of her allies, in or out of uniform. This person wasn't in uniform, but it didn't mean he wasn't an ally. "Who are you?" Iris asked.

"I'm one of the defenders of Driftveil. I'm afraid you won't get very far here, little lady."

Iris scowled. She'd been hoping to get a good feel for Driftveil before doing anything, but that wouldn't happen. "How did you recognize me?" Iris asked.

"I know you're camera shy. This was just a lucky guess. Not many other people have been coming from that direction, and those that have haven't been powerless-looking little girls."

Iris gripped her pokeball, not liking this guy's cocky attitude. She'd show him how powerless 'powerless-looking' in his eyes was. As Iris got ready to release her own druddigon for battle, more people appeared behind her. "Oh, is it time?" one man said, tossing up a pokeball.

"Yeah, this is who we've been looking for, I'm pretty sure."

"How interesting," another unknown trainer said, taking out his phone. "I'll call everyone else!" As he took out his phone, he threw out a pokeball, along with his two friends. Iris found herself faced with the fully evolved versions of all of Unova's 'starter' pokemon. How distasteful, that they'd ambush her like this. Iris was sure she could handle even the four of them, but if more came in the meantime, and then more and more after that, maybe she'd be overpowered. Iris looked back at Charizard Bridge, deciding to make a break for there.

So she ran. "Hey, you aren't trying to escape a trainer battle, are you?" one of the trainers called after. They pursued her on foot, running toward the bridge along with her.

Iris swapped out the pokeball she'd been planning to use for another. "Unfezant, go!" Iris shouted. She hopped on her pokemon, crossing over the river where the drawbridge was now lifted. She noticed it was being lowered again as she flew, and could see the aggressor trainers in the distance crossing it as she landed. "Damn it," Iris swore under her breath.

"Lady Iris!"

Iris looked to her other side, seeing some allies coming from the other direction. She caught her breath, walking at a leisurely pace toward them. Eventually, both groups met her, nearly at the exact same time. The guys that had mocked her before now looking a little nervous, though they didn't retreat.

"Lady Iris, what's going on?"

"Those jerks think they could gang up on me," Iris accused, pointing at them. "You guys take them on. I won't forgive you if you lose!"

The battles began, with the Plasma grunts taking on the three trainers, and Iris deciding to take on the dragon type trainer herself, as she'd wanted to originally. Her druddigon made quick work of the other. Iris eventually nodded with satisfaction, glad to see the man's cocky attitude had completely disappeared upon his defeat. Iris grinned. "You guys, take all of their pokemon!" she ordered. She didn't bother asking any of them to join. If they were the type that thought it was okay to gang up on someone like that, she didn't want them.

Luckily more grunts had showed up in the meantime, and the offending trainers were easily separated from their pokemon. "I'd like to see you jerks try and stop me from taking over Driftveil!" Iris dared, then laughed as she realized there was no way that they could, with no pokemon and all. "You really think it'll do any better than Castelia? I'll beat your gym leader, then I'll claim the whole city for Team Plasma." Iris turned to the trainer which had gone for his phone. "Go ahead and call anyone you want!"

Iris then realized she'd gone overboard in her anger, as well as the fear she'd felt when she'd had to flee. As she tried to calm down, a grunt came over to her. "Lady Iris, what now?"

"Now, we're gonna move into Driftveil right away," Iris said. She'd wanted to think about it more after seeing the city, but taking more time to plan would only give anyone that opposed her more time to plan. "You, you, and all of you," Iris pointed to some of the tougher looking grunts present. "You can all cross the bridge right now. Don't pick any fights, but if anyone picks a fight with you, you'd better not lose."

Iris then began to walked back to Nimbasa. With trembling hands, she called others to meet them. She had been afraid, but really had no reason to be. She was strong, and had a lot of strong and loyal underlings that she'd help train and get pokemon herself. As they all met nearby the pokemon center in Nimbasa, Iris began to explain what her hastily made plan was. Basically, power, and a lot of it. Driftveil as a whole was stronger than Nimbasa, but could it really be stronger than Castelia, particularly after all of those practiced trainers had come to Castelia to try and push Team Plasma out?

Iris didn't think so, and also considered that her Team Plasma had grown even stronger since then. She'd just have faith in everyone, and not rely on tactics as much here as she had before. There was just one thing she was going to do though.

Looking at the grunts, Iris found the shortest one, only a little taller than Iris herself. "Hey, you," Iris said. "Come with me." Iris led her underling to the public restroom. "Take off your uniform," Iris said.

"Ah... Lady Iris?" the woman said, blushing.

Iris was embarrassed herself. She hadn't meant it like that. "You have some street clothing, right?" she asked.

"Not on me, no."

"We'll just switch then," Iris said, then nodded to herself. That actually went along best with her idea.

"Oh," the woman said, realizing Iris's plan. They got into the stalls, undressed, then redressed with the articles of clothing thrown over the middle. Walking out of the stall, Iris adjusted the uniform, looking at herself with a satisfied smirk. It wasn't the first time she'd worn a Team Plasma uniform. Remembering the last, Iris began to think how fun it was and giggled. Pulling the hood over her head, Iris wondered how long it would take even those she knew well to recognize her. Maybe they wouldn't, at least not from a distance.

"Lady Iris," the grunt Iris had taken the uniform got out of the stall herself. "It's a little tight."

"Sorry," Iris said with a sigh. This lady was a grown up, so even though the two of them were close in height, other measurements were off. "It looks like it might be uncomfortable, but it still fits, right?"

"Right."

"Good, because now you're gonna be 'Lady Iris'," Iris said.

"It would an honor."

Iris nodded, taking another look at the women. This person didn't resemble Iris that much. The new "Lady Iris" also had long dark hair, but besides being older and a little taller, she also had fair skin and freckles with a completely different face from the original. "Come here," Iris said. Taking the ornaments out of her own hair, she pulled the lady's into a similar hairstyle. They smiled at each other before taking another look in the mirror. This fake Iris wouldn't fool any of the current grunts for even a second, but Iris only wanted to fool the people she'd never met before. As they exited the room, Iris glanced again at the mirror, this time from a distance. Yes, this getup was good enough.

*

In the grunt's uniform, Iris was able to maneuver Driftveil freely. Though people were on the lookout for Iris, Iris as she was now just looked like one of many Team Plasma grunts, and a less threatening one as a young girl. All of her grunts recognized her, and followed her orders without question of her dress, and none of the bystanders really noticed that structure of command much. Iris laughed as she wandered through the market, those around avoiding eye contact with her.

Getting to the edge of the market, which hadn't really interested her much, Iris noticed some defeated trainers stood conversing in low tones. "Hey," Iris began the conversation. The group tensed up, glowering at her, though they apparently didn't consider her a threat. Well, Team Plasma members weren't attacking the helpless, Iris considered, then continued her thought. "Where's the gym in this city?"

"You don't need to bother going to the gym," a woman spoke to her.

"Why's that?" Iris asked.

"Clay isn't even there."

Iris scowled. Clay wasn't there? He wasn't there in the same manner Lenora hadn't been 'there' in Nacrene, most likely. What else did that gym leader do besides gym battles and dig even deeper holes in the ground? Unlike Elesa, or even Lenora, his occupation didn't have to involve traveling at all, did it? The mine was right there in Driftveil, the same place that his gym was. There was no way he wouldn't be hiding in his hole in the ground.

Iris ran away, fuming as she thought of how Clay must be thinking of running away, avoiding his inevitable defeat. Looking at a map outside the pokemon center, she then located the gym/mine in the distance. Iris clutched her pokeballs as she ran toward it. Clay couldn't have gotten far. He had to still be there, and Iris wasn't going to let that guy get far.

Iris knocked on the door. As there was no answer, she knocked louder. Some lady eventually opened the window. "I'm sorry, we're closed for today."

"Just let me in," Iris said, kicking the door for good measure.

"I'm sorry, I can't just do that."

"Damn it," Iris swore, then threw out a pokeball. "Go, Haxorus!" she shouted. "Slash the door down!" Iris ordered her pokemon as it appeared.

Iris stepped through the destroyed entrance. The lady which had addressed her through the window now fled away from the building. Oh well, Iris thought. She'd find this gym leader herself. Seeing the lift in the middle, Iris grinned. She'd chase him out of the hole himself.

But that was easier said than done. Though the elevator looked simple, Iris couldn't figure out how to use it. Just press the button, right? Iris mashed it over and over again, but it wouldn't work. Looking around, she couldn't find any other sort of switch that might turn the thing on. Sighing, Iris sat on the ground, looking up at Haxorus. "Sorry. We'll just wait until he comes out. He'll be out when he's hungry, right?" Iris laughed to herself, then crawled over to the lift again, shouting down the empty space, "Are you gonna hide like a rat? Just hide then!"

"Excuse me."

Iris stood up, seeing the calm newcomer, an older man, and felt somewhat embarrassed, but then shook off that feeling, standing up and facing him.

"I believe the gym was closed," the man spoke to her again.

Iris nodded. There was something about this man. He had to be a really powerful trainer. Iris could tell, just from how he carried himself, or maybe a sixth trainer sense. There just might be a good battle in Driftveil after all, Iris considered. "You gonna battle to get me out then?" she dared.

"I see no need for that," the man said, pointing to the door. "You should know the way."

Iris clenched her jaw. "You're welcoming me to the city then? Do you want me to tell everyone what a coward you are, just refusing my challenge and letting me win without a fight like this?"

"Hmph." The man even dared to turn his back to Iris, staring out at the city. "Young lady, what is it that made you join this gang? Is it for pokemon? You must know of the professor in Unova that will gladly assist young people like yourself with acquiring pokemon and all the initial steps in becoming a trainer. There was no need to steal as you have." The man turned in Iris's direction again, seeming to glare at her as he did. "That haxorus appears extraordinarily well-trained. I wonder what kind of trainer you had to take it from. There's much more satisfaction in helping to raise a pokemon like that up yourself, rather than taking it away from everything it knows, you understand?"

"Idiot," Iris finally spoke back. "Stop lecturing. You don't know anything!"

"Oh? What is it I've mistaken?"

"This haxorus is mine, and I've been its only trainer, ever," Iris said. "Right, Haxorus?" As the pokemon roared in agreement, Iris continued. "Also, even though Team Plasma does have to steal pokemon, it's not to be mean or anything. You're thinking of things too simply."

"Well, perhaps I don't know everything that goes on in your group. I have to admit I've reconsidered my own beliefs listening to Ghetsis in the past. However, there are some things I just outright oppose, and Team Plasma has crossed those lines as of late. I can't allow any of what's gone to continue."

"Oh? You can't allow it?" Iris repeated, nodding to herself. "Well then, put your money where your mouth is and battle me, since I'm in your gym challenging you!" Iris then paused, realizing that she hadn't quite identified herself yet, so she flipped her hood down. "By the way, you've also mistaken who I am. I'm Iris, the future... the current Queen of Team Plasma."

The older man raised his eyebrows. "Iris, are you? I'd heard you were young, but I didn't realize you were just a child."

"Hey! Don't be so rude! I'm not a child, just because you're such an old grandpa," Iris said humorlessly.

"Well, age hasn't impeded the impression you've been able to leave." Iris was pleased as the one she'd challenged reached for a pokeball without a second thought. "It's just a shame there's nothing admirable about that impression."

"Like I care what you think, Grandpa. Enough lectures, let's just battle already," Iris said.

"I accept your challenge. But just so you understand, this isn't my gym."

Iris watched as the man threw out his own pokeball, then instantly knew who he was as the haxorus appeared across from her own. "You're Drayden," she said.

"That's correct."

"I was going to save you for my grand finale before I destroyed the whole league," Iris said with a sigh. "Not that I'm complaining. I'm super happy you've decided to show your face, in place of the leader here who just hides!"

"I assure you that Clay is not hiding. He's caught up with some business in Castelia. It involves complications caused by your own antics there, I believe," Drayden informed.

"Hm." Iris frowned, thinking it was just an excuse, but not going to insist on that. She should just forget about it, as fighting Drayden, the dragon type gym leader was a far more appealing option than that hole in the ground guy. Iris nodded to herself, then pointed forward. "Haxorus, dragon dance!"

"Haxorus, you also try dragon dance!" Drayden said.

Across from each other, the two haxorus were almost like a mirror, letting out a cry before they began their flashy dance. Iris grinned, seeing the two high level pokemon perform such a great move, loving just the visual of it all. Maybe her Haxorus looked just a little better while doing the move. "Haxorus, dragon tail!" Iris shouted.

"Dragon tail!" Drayden spoke nearly at the same time as Iris. The two pokemon also hit each other at the same time. As the attacks matched each other, the two both rebounded backward, scratching even the concrete ground underneath them.

Iris looked up and met Drayden in the eyes. The ground underneath them was hollow from what she recalled, though she didn't know the exact layout. Could it withstand a pokemon battle like this?

"Haxorus, slash attack!" Drayden ordered, his determination and fervor not at all lowered by the damage they were doing around the relatively small room.

"Haxorus, slash!" Iris shouted. She'd only hesitated that brief second because she thought the old man might. Now that she knew he was in it for the long haul, so was she. Even if the ground caved in, as long as they were all conscious, the battle would continue.

The two haxorus slashed, again in near unison, damaging each other considerably. But as Iris and Drayden ordered them to repeat the attack, they again went after each other, their cries echoing through the large room as they hit. "Once more!" Drayden ordered, his hand extended.

"Again!" Iris shouted, her fists clenched.

The pokemon showed just as much determination as their trainers as they slashed each other again in a lightning quick movement. "Dragon tail!" Iris shouted, and noticed that Drayden's haxorus slashed at her own, the dragon tail attack missing. "Again!" Iris shouted, and her pokemon finally knocked Drayden's backward, splitting apart the wooden desk near the entry. "Alright!" Iris shouted, and her haxorus let out a cry of satisfaction.

It was an exhilarating battle, with another dragon type just as powerful as her own. Iris noticed both of them showed the wear of taking the constant hits, but still stood tall, ready to fight back and prove their own strength. Iris wanted to win just as badly, and gave the order for her haxorus to try another dragon dance. Drayden gave the same order. Iris clenched her fist and had her haxorus try to dragon dance yet again, and so did Drayden.

Both trainers felt the need to attack at this point. Again, they ordered their pokemon to try a quick slash attack. Both haxorus cut forward with their long claws, and eventually, fell to the ground. Iris ran to her pokemon's side, knowing it was as good as KO'd. "That'll be all this time, Haxorus," she said, and peered toward Drayden's.

"Haxorus, that's enough," Drayden spoke to his own pokemon, which could barely stand up. Iris's haxorus shook off her reassuring pat and forced itself to its feet with a roar, which Drayden's also stood up with will and faced its opponent. "Haxorus, I said that's enough!" Drayden shouted. "Know when you've reached your limit."

"Ha, same could be said for you, Haxorus," Iris said to her own pokemon. Along with Drayden, she returned her pokemon to its pokeball, before its pride could fall along with its body. "Not bad, old man," Iris said, taking out her next pokeball. "Go, Hydreigon!"

"Go, Druddigon!"

Iris had to giggle to herself seeing the other trainer's pokemon appear. She almost felt like her current opponent was a sort of kindred spirit, choosing the same pokemon, even concentrating on the same moves? Iris's pokemon could certainly use them better though, so they'd absolutely win. "Hydreigon, let's go! Surf!"

"Druddigon, revenge!"

Hydreigon called upon the force of water from somewhere. Though it didn't have much effect, Iris hadn't chosen the move for damage purposes. Both Drayden and Druddigon were taken off guard. Drayden hung onto the handle of the lift to keep the force of water from sweeping him off his feet before the rest of the water went down the mine like a drain. Druddigon itself became covered in mud, but the well-trained pokemon didn't slip, hitting Hydreigon hard with its horn.

"Ouch," Iris said, knowing firsthand from her own druddigon's use of that move how much damage it could cause in certain situations. Hydreigon momentarily fell, but soon flew again, screeching as it waited for Iris's next command.

"Alright," Iris said with determination, thinking of what move she might surprise Drayden and Druddigon with next. She could try and shock them and build up special power with charge beam, or just go for an outright assault with dragon pulse, since Druddigon would take more damage from that already, dragon type pokemon being weak to dragon type moves and all. Would Hydreigon's power be enough to have a major effect?

As Iris's thoughts raced, she heard a commotion outside. "Lady Iris!" a call rang through the destroyed entrance.

Not now, Iris thought with a frown. Looking toward Drayden, she could tell he was thinking something similar. Iris sighed. Just in the moment, she'd forgotten all about why she'd been battling, and just had some fun battling instead. But she couldn't really do that now. "Hydreigon, return!" Iris shouted. Hydreigon shrieked in protest. "I know, we were just getting started," Iris said. Though she was just as disappointed as her pokemon, Iris returned her pokemon to its pokeball anyway, then turned to Drayden. "I want you to leave," she said.

"I see no need for that," Drayden said. "Let's continue the battle."

"Not now," Iris muttered, then stood up tall, raising her voice to Drayden. "I really don't know if you'd beat me or not if we kept battling," she said.

"So then, let's-"

"I do know if my fellow Team Plasma members come in, I'm going to have to let them help if it looks like I'm losing, so you'll lose no matter what," Iris said. She peered back toward the door, where the group was getting closer and closer. "I don't want that." Iris spoke in a low voice now. "So, since you know you'll definitely lose if you get ganged up on, why don't you leave?"

Drayden nodded. "Just so you know, I will return to battle you later."

"Yeah, and then I'll beat you with just my own power," Iris promised. Drayden went out the door just as the Team Plasma members came in.

"Hey, that was-" one grunt began, looking back at the departing gym leader.

"What happened here?" another asked more interested in the state of gym, with the busted open door, muddy, cracked apart floor, and demolished furniture than anything else.

"I guess Clay's not here, so I just beat a few trainers," Iris informed quickly. "What about you guys?"

Everything was going fine, according to the other plasma members. Instead of being relieved, Iris had to force herself to listen. That battle could have gone either way, and it was a shame to end it. Iris almost wished she could just end this quest, and instead have some fun battling other trainers with her pokemon.

But that was a wholly selfish notion, Iris realized right away, and did force herself to pay close attention to everyone's words. Fun times like that would come, waiting until after she'd finished with everything else she'd come to do.

"Wasn't that Drayden, the Opelucid gym leader, heading out of here?" the grunt that had noticed originally asked Iris after everyone else had finished their reports.

"Who knows?" Iris said with a shrug, looking away guiltily. She hadn't directly lied, but she was trying to hide her own selfish actions in letting someone that outright said he'd return to oppose them again go. Well, everyone made mistakes, and she'd done plenty of other things for Team Plasma in the meantime. Today was an overall success, Iris convinced herself. Thinking of what might be next, Iris finally pushed everything else from her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

N brushed his hair out of his face, pulling it back into the original ponytail as his sisters approached. He nodded at Anthea and Concordia, then smiled at Gothitelle and Gardevoir, which accompanied them. "Hello, Gothitelle. What do you think about what's been going on?" N asked.

"Gothitelle," Gothitelle said.

"Is that right. I have similar sentiments," N said.

"Lord N, it's good to see you. How have you been?" Concordia asked.

N quietly sighed, unable to think of an answer. He spotted some Plasma members out of uniform in over by the pokemon center building, and walked toward them. "Excuse me," N said only as he bumped one of their shoulders, and looked at one of their pokemon, a bright green deerling. "What's happened?" N asked the pokemon.

"Dee? Deerling," the pokemon said, looking at the ground.

"That must be difficult," N said.

"Deerling! Deerling," The deerling continued the conversation until one of the humans approached and it scurried away.

"Hey, get back here," the Plasma grunt demanded, then took out a pokeball, returning the deerling inside.

N now paid full attention to the humans present. There were about four Plasma grunts, this group all in full uniform. "That one has been through a lot," N said to the human with deerling's pokeball.

"What?"

"First with having to adjust to a human who called itself its trainer, and now being taken away from that human and having to adjust to you. I object to this."

"Oh? Hey, that's N," one of the other humans informed.

"Lord N, is it?" another Plasma grunt mocked.

"That's correct," N said. He glanced over at Anthea and Concordia who had caught up to him, and now stood in silent support. "You have other pokemon to assist you already, correct? Let that one go."

The man with deerling's pokeball looked away, almost rolling his eyes. "I don't feel like it."

"Why don't you just get out of here, N."

"Right, you're not our king."

"How rude are you," Anthea interrupted. "This is the King of Team Plasma you're speaking to. Given the history behind the uniforms you wear, you owe him basic respect."

"Hey, listen sister-"

"That's correct, we're the sisters of Lady Iris, who you now accept as your queen," Concordia said, glaring at the Plasma grunts. "As peacekeepers in this conflict, we respect your allegiance, but not your rudeness. Apologize to your Lord N, and don't use such a tone with him again."

The Plasma grunts were silent now. The deerling trainer stepped forward, his head bowed. "I'm sorry," he said. "I can't do as you say, since I answer to Lady Iris."

N just barely nodded at the man before stepping away. Anthea, Concordia, and their pokemon followed him. Once he was a distance away, he was able to speak to them. "What difference does it make how they say it?" N finally spoke as he turned to look at Concordia.

"A great deal of difference. Words spoken kindly are what have built up Team Plasma as it is. You know that yourself," Concordia said.

"Then why is it falling apart?" N said, looking at his open palms as if something were falling through them. "Team Plasma as it is now isn't anything like it should be, at least not the faction under Iris's control. Traumatizing my friends even further, turning more and more people against us... What a contemptuous, evil person Iris has grown into."

"Please," Concordia begged with a sigh. "Don't speak of your sister that way. I know you're a much kinder person than you're acting right now."

"I've been nothing but kind to Iris!" N declared angrily, then swallowed, trying to calm himself. "Yes, Iris is a child that has became my sister. So what happened to my sweet sister?"

N paused, thinking of the younger Iris who would follow him around whenever possible, happily so. She would provide comfort to pokemon that needed it, and sit silently and listen to all of N's lectures. She'd be his practice audience, allowing him to fine tune his message for when he went and spoke to the masses.

Not that this unpolished message had any lesser effect on the young girl. "I wanna be in Team Plasma!" the younger Iris would often declare. She'd ask to come with N whenever he left, over and over again. In her enthusiasm, she'd found a uniform and put it on. "Does it look good?" Iris had asked N, though she'd been naughty and put it on without permission. "I've got to come help you, big bro! I'll be the perfect helper, I know I will!"

"What happened to Iris," N muttered to himself now. "What happened to that loving, supportive girl?" He looked at Anthea and Concordia, not expecting them to answer but wishing there was a satisfying answer at all. "Iris never used to question me at all. So why does she speak out against everything I stand for now?"

"Wait a minute there, N," Anthea said. N looked in surprise at her somewhat sharp tone. Anthea lowered her voice and continued. "Iris is a human being, with her own thoughts and feelings, separate from yours. Did you really except she'd never try and find her own life?"

Concordia gaped at Anthea, but N just nodded. "Well yes, that's right. Inevitably, Iris was going to grow up to be human," he said. "I suppose humans are just that terrible."

Anthea shook her head before she continued, her voice quieting even further. "That's not what I was trying to say. Just that Iris has a right to her own life."

"I understand," N said. "Thank you both for always supporting me, despite how you feel about anyone who opposes me. I'll be in contact after my next task is completed," N said.

"Safe travels, my lord N," Concordia said.

"Gothitelle!"

"Gardevoir."

As the pokemon gave N pleasant salutations, Anthea was unable to speak. "Be very careful with what you say," Concordia said to her as N was far enough away.

"It doesn't matter," Anthea said. "He didn't understand at all."

"I did," Concordia said. "The truth is, you'd rather have had your life to yourself, isn't it?"

"That's right," Anthea confirmed. "I envy Iris's boldness. I wish I'd been able to reach out and take what I wanted in life, choose my own path, my own love, like she is now."

"Hm. Iris wasn't with us for most of her upbringing. I imagine her birth parents encouraged such qualities," Concordia mused.

Anthea nodded. Ghetsis, on the other hand, discouraged both Anthea and Concordia at any instance they spoke even a hint of something not to do with echoing his prescribed role for them. They should always be sweet and speak with kind words. Though Anthea disagreed with N's recent declaration that it didn't matter how something was said, she wished her could have used her own harsh words whenever there was someone deserving, and be firm whenever she had something serious to say, and really wanted someone to listen.

Iris had come to them speaking that way. Anthea had never seen Ghetsis discourage the young girl from her outspokenness. Even when Iris had been loud and opinionated among the seven sages, it had either gone without comment or even been responded to. Anthea would have liked that kind of regard, and found it difficult not to be jealous of her younger sister.

"It would have been nice to meet them," Concordia said.

"Hm? Meet who?" Anthea said.

"Well, Iris's birth parents," Concordia said.

"That would have been completely impossible, wouldn't it?" Anthea said.

"That right, isn't it," Concordia said with a sigh. "Well, Iris had her own path to follow, and we have ours. There's no changing that, really."

"Who says," Anthea said angrily. She'd tried to control her anger, but now stood up, her body tense as she glared at her sister.

"You know it's just the way things are," Concordia said, patting Anthea's shoulder in consolation.

"Who decided how it is?" Anthea demanded. "Things aren't the way they are just because they fell that way randomly! We're capable of our own choices, and so are others. Ghetsis is as well. The way things are now is the way he'd like them to be, isn't it?"

Concordia's mouth fell open again, and her eyebrows raised in concern. Anthea could tell she'd upset the other woman, but couldn't bring herself to care, being too upset all on her own. "Never mind," Anthea muttered. She turned her back and began to walk down Driftveil's windy streets, brushing the hair out of her face as the wind blew it there over and over again. "Just leave me alone a while," Anthea said to Concordia, seeing her trying to follow.

Concordia silently complied. Anthea eventually found a bench to sit nearby the market, trying not to cry in public, with all of the people walking by who might see her, and was mostly successful in that, just wiping one silent tear from her eyes. It was very, very difficult not to be jealous of Iris. With N it had been easier, since there was obviously something 'different' about him right from the start, and he'd had his own issues. Iris on the other hand, had come to them already having had the kind of life Anthea might have liked to. Funny enough, the age Iris was upon being brought to live with them as a family, Concordia had been that exact same young age when N had been brought to live with her and Concordia.

Anthea could remember it easily even now. Ghetsis had carried the wild, frightened looking little boy through the doorway when he'd come home that day.

"Lord Ghetsis," Concordia, then a mere ten years, greeted him. "Who is he? Is he alright?"

"Both of you keep away," Ghetsis ordered.

Then their dwelling had been much smaller, so it had been harder for Anthea, even younger than Concordia, to keep away as much as Ghetsis would have liked. Besides the size of the place, Anthea was also curious, and peered from behind the corner when she could to see who the newcomer might be. When she heard the boy cry and shout, seemingly in pain, Anthea didn't think twice before running into the room.

It turned out it was just Ghetsis giving him a bath. "Get out!" Ghetsis shouted.

Anthea and Concordia were given their basic needs such as food during the first few days the young N had been there, but otherwise completely ignored. The young Anthea couldn't help but be jealous of N for getting all that attention then. She calmed herself with the realization that he was a lot younger than her, and needed some comfort, as he appeared afraid of everything.

Eventually, Ghetsis had found time to converse with the two girls. When the young N had finally gone to sleep, Ghetsis rested himself on the armchair near the door. "Concordia... And you too, Anthea, come here," he said. As the girls ran up to him, eager for attention, he smiled at them. "You've been really patient with this loud child. I thank you for that. I've always known you were patient, understanding, and caring little girls."

Anthea felt happy to be praised as such, and exchanged smiles with Concordia before looking back at Ghetsis. "He is in need of a lot of care, as I'm sure you can gather," Ghetsis explained. "I do plan to keep him here. I hope you're both prepared for that, and to help out as necessary."

"I want to help!" the younger Anthea declared. She looked at the ground, but was pleased to note as she glanced up that instead of being angry at her for speaking out of turn, Ghetsis met her gaze, nodding with approval. "I'll do my best," Anthea said in a quieter voice.

"I want to help him as much as I can too, Lord Ghetsis," Concordia added.

"Good, good. Girls are natural caretakers, and you two are so considerate on top of that. I'll count on you for all of this."

Taking in the weight of her new responsibility, Anthea nodded with a smile on her face. Right after the conversation ended, she went into the kitchen with Concordia and helped to start the meal. Hearing N cry in the back, Anthea volunteered to be the one to get him. She took him to the potty, and then to the kitchen for dinner. She'd helped to set the table so nicely, and put N on a chair before going to help Anthea put the food out.

As soon as they placed everything out and went to sit down, N pushed the table over. All of the freshly cooked food spread out onto the floor, several dishes breaking. Anthea looked at the little boy with surprise. N didn't say he was sorry, didn't even look at the girls who had gone through so much trouble to cook for him, just stared at the ground with a blank face.

"What happened here?" Ghetsis said as he walked in. Anthea tensed up, ready to be scolded, and right after she'd promised to try her best, too. "Oh," Ghetsis said with a sigh, and pat little N on the head. "Be kinder to your new caretakers, young N." Anthea felt relief, but still some apprehension as Ghetsis turned toward her and Anthea. "The two of you are extremely patient and understanding. You really are good little girls. I know better than ever that I've chosen the right people to rely on."

Ghetsis's praise not only gave Anthea relief, but had her wanting to try even harder. She helped clean and potty train N, even as he pushed her away and refused to interact. He had special needs, and required an endless supply of understanding and patience, Anthea had thought at the time. It was only when she saw N outside with the pokemon that she realized she was wrong.

Around the abused pokemon that Ghetsis had saved and brought to live with them, N was completely different. Instead of the blank face, he smiled and laughed. Instead of having no reaction to anything going on around him, N played tag with the pokemon, purposefully meeting their gaze. Instead of being thankless with any affection offered him, N hugged the Darmanitan as it gave him a berry, then climbed the tree to offer Darmanitan a different type of berry from up high. He even appeared to talk to them, pointing at the different size berries as Darmanitan decided which one it liked.

How could this be the same child? Anthea wondered this to herself as she walked up to the pokemon. "N," she called. As if a switch were turned off, N stopped responding, turning his back to Anthea as the pokemon ran away, huddling against the side of the building. N stood in the same place, staring at the ground. Anthea reached out a hand to him. "It's time to go in," she said. N slapped her hand away. Anthea frowned. "It's really time, it's getting dark soon," she said, this time forcefully grabbing N's hand, and pulling him in her direction.

N pulled away again, walking toward his pokemon. He turned around to face Anthea, though he still gazed at the ground. Anthea heard him mutter something. "What it is?" Anthea asked.

"Go AWAY!" N shouted. As Anthea stood in shock at the first words N had ever spoken to her, he started to repeat them over and over again.

Anthea trembled at the outright rejection, but still forced a smile to her face. "It's okay, N," she said softly. "You can play with your friends tomorrow... Okay? How about we get some pokemon food for them, then we can have our own supper... Alright?"

N had eventually agreed, going back to his robotic state as he allowed Anthea to lead him by hand, grab some pokemon food, and go back. He waved at the pokemon with a smiling, easygoing face, which turned cold as soon as he turned back to Anthea to walk back inside.

If nothing else, Anthea had realized from observing N with the pokemon, that he was smart, and capable of learning even more. With Concordia's help, she made some tracing sheets, as well as a chart for him to follow what he was writing.. He was maybe four years old, and that was more than old enough to start learning some of the basics.

N was mostly cooperative at this point, and sat at the table as directed. However, after Anthea started showing him what to do, helping him hand over hand to trace the first example, he just slacked his hand as she let go, allowing the pencil to fall, eventually rolling on the floor.

Showing her patience, Anthea picked it up, placing it back in front of N. "It's your turn to try," she said.

N only stared at the pencil. He eventually just pushed his chair back from the table, ready to get up. "Wait," Anthea said. "You should at least try! We went to so much trouble."

"Right, just give it a try," Concordia added.

"Leave me alone," the young N said in a soft voice, standing up from the table.

"N, we're just trying to help you," Concordia said.

Concordia's reaction exemplified patience and understanding. Anthea's was different. "That's right! So sit back down and do it!" the younger girl demanded in a shout.

Anthea realized her mistake right away, and hoped that little N wouldn't be so offended by her harsh tone. As N turned around, Anthea half expected to see him in tears. However, N was just as calm and placid as before. "I don't have to do anything you say," N said coolly before running off.

Anthea swallowed and bit her lip as she cleaned up the school-like setting she'd worked hard to make with Concordia. As she looked in the backyard and saw N playing so easily with the pokemon, giving them affection so easily, she felt on the verge of tears. She'd tried her best with N, to care for him perfectly and make him feel loved, but N himself only implied hatred in return. Why? Anthea was beyond frustrated as she thought of it.

All of it came to a crux as N refused the meal that she and Concordia prepared afterward. "Leave me alone," N said again as Anthea called him inside. "I'll find something to eat with my friends."

Running inside, Anthea did begin to cry, sitting in the corner of their living room and burying her head in her arm. Nothing she did mattered. Though she was chosen as a caretaker, N would rather Anthea just be gone, not around at all. She'd tried hard to the perfect, kindest, most patient and understanding caretaker for this needy little boy, but it didn't matter either way. If she was kind, or if she spoke harshly, N reacted the same way.

"Anthea," Concordia said, running over and shaking the other girl's shoulder. "It's okay, so just stop it. Just-"

There was a moment of silence, and Anthea eventually looked up and saw Ghetsis standing over her. If he scolded her, it wouldn't matter, Anthea considered. She already felt so miserable, and besides, she deserved to be scolded for having failed so badly.

Instead of doing that, Ghetsis sighed, sitting down on the nearby armchair instead. "What is it, Anthea?" he eventually asked with an impatient tone.

"It's N," Anthea said.

"Anthea," Concordia warned in a harsh whisper.

"Hm? I think he's been adjusting well here, especially considering his past. Don't worry," Ghetsis said, almost sound bored.

Anthea looked over at Concordia, who appeared relieved at their father's dismissive reaction, then back at Ghetsis. She stood up, being bold in her great upset. "It's not fine," Anthea said. "Concordia and I- I mean, I... I'm doing my best to care for him! But N doesn't care, he says he doesn't even need me. He just hates me. I'm trying to love him like a mom, but he just hates me so much."

Anthea was sure Ghetsis might yell at her, and didn't much care at that moment in time, being ready for an argument. But instead Ghetsis just smirked and nodded. "Yes, that sounds just like something that boy would do," he said. "I apologize for your grief, Anthea. Don't worry, I'll make it so N understands your love and loves you in return."

"You can't just make someone love, can you?" Anthea asked.

Again, Ghetsis smirked. He tittered even as he stood up, and then patted Anthea on the head. Afterward, he walked toward the door to the backyard. "Come with me," he said, motioning to the two girls. As a group, they walked through the door, finding N with the pokemon.

"N, what are you doing?" Ghetsis asked.

"Taking care of my friends," N said.

"What makes you think you can do that, at this moment?" Ghetsis said.

"You said!" N challenged, glaring over at Ghetsis.

"Yes, I did tell you to be sure to take care of everyone back here. But did I also tell you to upset your caretakers?" Ghetsis said.

"I don't need them here," N said.

"You fool," Ghetsis shouted, causing Anthea and Concordia to cringe. He went over and took N's hand, dragging him over toward the two girls.

"Please, don't upset him. It's fine, really," Concordia assured.

"No," Ghetsis said. "N has to understand exactly what he's done and why it's wrong in order to grow into the man he needs to become. N, apologize to Anthea and Concordia!"

N just turned his head away. "They shouldn't be here," he said.

"And why is that?" Ghetsis asked.

"They're human! Humans upset my friends."

"What about you, then?" Anthea said.

"I wouldn't upset them! But you should just leave," N said, glaring at Anthea and Concordia.

"Quiet," Ghetsis said to both of them. Once the children were silent, he spoke again. "N, don't be a fool. You think I would allow any harmful entities here once I'd gone to so much trouble to save those pokemon?"

N's only response was to frown and look away.

"I wouldn't and I didn't!" Ghetsis insisted. "Anthea and Concordia helped care for these pokemon, long ago while you were gone. The pokemon respect them, and you should do so in return."

"I want them to leave," N said sulkily.

"How can you still be so foolish! You still speak to these two that way? You still have no idea who they are?" Ghetsis said. As N looked up as him questioningly and attentively, Ghetsis continued. "I never informed you, as I thought you'd figure it our yourself in time. I never imagined you'd be so impudent and shun them."

Having so idea what he was talking about, all of the children remained in a stunned silence. Ghetsis eventually threw his hand out, as if presenting Anthea and Concordia. "N, these two are goddesses, sent from places beyond to care for you."

Open mouthed, the young N stared at Ghetsis for what he'd say next. Ghetsis nodded. "Truly, they are not human at all! They are only taking human form to care for you and allow you to reach your ultimate destiny. This is Anthea, Goddess of Love, here to provide you with all of the love you need and more. Don't you dare deny the Goddess of Love your own love in return! Only with love can you become the kind of man who can free pokemon from human control, so don't shun the very deity of it."

Anthea was silent at her new introduction, and so Ghetsis moved on to Concordia. "This is Concordia, Goddess of Peace. Peace is what pokemon like them want!" Ghetsis motioned toward the pokemon who, by habit cowered whenever most humans were around. "You understand that, boy?" Ghetsis asked. N nodded. "So," Ghetsis continued. "If you mistreat a deity of peace, you'll never reach it for yourself, nor anyone else. Don't forget that!"

N's lip quivered as he pursed it and then looked at Anthea and Concordia nervously. "Don't worry, N," Concordia said, reaching down to hug him. For the first time, N didn't reject the affection. "We love you. We just want to help you the best we can. I hope you can understand that. Then you can be happy yourself when you stay with us."

"Ah, the Goddess of Peace is so forgiving," Ghetsis said. "And you feel the same, don't you, Goddess of Love?"

Anthea nodded. Even at the time, as young as she was, Anthea knew that this sudden declaration of her and Concordia's origin was pure nonsense that Ghetsis had likely made up on the spot. It worked though. In his young, innocent state N had accepted the entire story, and started to warm up to Anthea and Concordia near instantly, never showing any kind of hostility or hatred to them again.

Even now, as an adult, N was so innocent that he still believed the ridiculous idea totally. Anthea had wanted to tell him the truth when he'd been younger, but now, she'd accepted his strange view of their familial relationship as just the way things were. It wasn't bad, Anthea had decided, it just was.

But it hadn't gotten that way by accident. Things 'just were' because Ghetsis wanted them that way. He purposely steered events in a certain direction. Anthea had best forget about her jealousy, of Iris, of N, of anyone who was allowed to take their life in the direction they wanted, and just remember that one important fact. No, destiny wasn't random. Seeing the results of the one who deemed both her and himself a living deity, Anthea knew firsthand.

*

Iris had to admit she was nervous. She had no reason to be, she tried to convince herself. Castelia and Nimbasa were still under Plasma control, and Driftveil had been taken over as well, all in one full swoop. Ghetsis had to be pleased with her now. Everything she'd done had to have made up for her mistake with Castelia, which was a long time ago by now.

Waiting by the Driftveil pear with her underlings, Iris had plenty of time to think of what may go against that sentiment. She'd again been selfish. Just like she'd wanted Bianca's approval and affection, and allowed that to overtake how she knew things needed to be in Castelia, she'd made another mistake in Driftveil, just based on her own whims. Iris thought of Drayden departing Driftveil gym a few days ago. He hadn't been seen by anyone in Team Plasma since then as far as she knew, and nobody knew what had gone on, but at least one person had recognized the guy as he walked right past them. Iris had let her own selfish, overwhelming desire to battle him fairly overtake how she knew things should be. By now, Drayden could have gone around telling anyone that story. Besides, he was at a much higher level than even the trainers they stole from now thinking they might be a threat, and could really harm Team Plasma's mission.

Iris paced around and sighed. One of the grunts waved her hand. "Don't worry, Lady Iris, I'm sure Lord Ghetsis will be here soon," she said.

"Oh, right," Iris said. That lady had mistaken the cause of her worry, but maybe she ought to be worried about Ghetsis. That old guy Drayden could have challenged her dad and found some reason to put him in jail, since it was known that Ghetsis was a leader of sort in the group. "I just heard from him," Iris said. Looking at the time of the message, and where Ghetsis said he was at the time, it made sense that he may not have reached Driftveil already. "He'll be here soon."

Ghetsis soon arrived, showy as usual in his robes, with several lines of Team Plasma grunts following him, some with flags in hands. Such symbols representing not only dreams and pride but real power now, Iris thought to herself. She stood in her Team Plasma uniform, the hood pulled down, to greet Ghetsis. "Lord Ghetsis," she said with a bow.

"Hello, Iris," Ghetsis said.

Iris was pleased to hear Ghetsis's calm tone, indicating he wasn't at all angry with her. Not that he had reason to be at all, with all of her successes, Iris thought, straightening her back as she faced him. "Driftveil City is now Team Plasma's. It can be changed to Team Plasma's vision, the same as those other two cities were," Iris informed.

"Ah, how wonderful. The steps you've made seem like giant strides in my eyes," Ghetsis said.

Iris beamed. "I just wanted to- I mean, I'm trying my best for your vision for Team Plasma, Lord Ghetsis."

"I know you are, my daughter," Ghetsis said. "All that's been done is amazing, much more than I've imagined we could ever accomplish in these recent, hopeless years."

"I wouldn't let you down, Dad," Iris said.

"No, you wouldn't, would you?" Ghetsis said. "Which is why I'm sure you're the right person for my next, most imperative task. Though the pace we've been going toward this goal has quickened, it's still far too slow, do you agree?"

Iris raised an eyebrow, not having expected Ghetsis to say anything like this. "I know I still have a long way to go."

"Perhaps. Or perhaps we could call upon the power of one of Unova's guardians to correct the grievous state of things," Ghetsis said.

"Unova's guardians?" Iris asked. "You mean like Zekrom or Reshiram?"

"Of course," Ghetsis said with a nod. "You are the only person I can think of that's worthy enough for this honor. You can take up the banner of the previous hero of ideals as Zekrom's new guide, to reach the ideal in the current world. I know it will accept you."

Ghetsis nodded at the grunt next to him, who walked to Iris, handing her a bag. Iris tore it open eagerly, then grinned as she saw the shimmering, dark stone. "It's really Zekrom in here, isn't it?" she said, grinning. With this kind of pokemon by her side, it really wouldn't matter what kind of pokemon or trainer would stand up against her.

"That's correct. Go free it at the place it was born, Iris," Ghetsis said.

Iris nodded. She knew well what place that was from all of the legends she'd poured over even before moving to Unova. Dragonspiral tower was a place she'd always wanted to visit, and it wasn't that far north. She could race there right now, and was going to. Zekrom, an amazing dragon type, would be the perfect addition to her team.

In her excitement, Iris was careless,and didn't notice as the grunts stepped out of line, two of them grabbing one of her arms each. Iris dropped the bag containing the sealed Zekrom, and it rolled away from her. "Hey!" she shouted at the grunts next to her, who hadn't made some kind of mistake. "Let go!" Iris yelled. She didn't give them a chance to comply, instead kicked one in the stomach, then pulled free of the other.

Running after the rolling bag, Iris jumped forward to grab it. Once she reached it and tried to pick it up, she found another person pulling on it. Seeing the person's crazed eyes and dark outfit, Iris was sure of who it was. "You'd better let-" she began, but then a smoke bomb went off. Iris coughed as she was caught off guard, and loosened her grip on the bag, losing it. Iris waved her hand in front of her face and blinked her eyes, but she still couldn't see anything. 

Eventually the smoke cleared, and Iris saw many Team Plasma members spread out everywhere in the confusion. It looked like there were less than before, but Iris couldn't be sure if even those that remained were loyal. "Damn it," Iris swore. As she looked up at Ghetsis, she couldn't help but feel guilty. "Dad, it was one of those shadow triad members! They took it from me!"

"Are you sure, Iris?" Ghetsis said in a low voice, moving next to her. "You know those three are loyal to me."

"I am sure. I recognized him. And who were those two that made me drop your gift in the first place?" Iris said, looking around. She couldn't really tell who it was. She had been more interested in getting back Zekrom's sealed stone.

Don't worry, Iris," Ghetsis assured. "I will get the dark stone back, for you. You are the one I've chosen as my heir, far surpassing that boy, and the only one I can count on help to accomplish what I've set out to do."

"I'm sorry, Dad," Iris said, then looked up with determination. "I won't just depend on you! There's only one place they can go with that thing, right?"

Ghetsis nodded. "Well, I can't always advise you best, as you know. You do what you believe needs to be done."

*

Reaching the base of the tower, Iris stared up to the top. It looked like a long climb. "Are you sure he's here?" she asked, turning to the Plasma grunts beside her.

"Yes, Lady Iris," one of them said. "The traitors said they think reviving the legendary pokemon is N's right as king."

"Then this is the place to go." Iris looked up, again observing the top of the tower, which almost seemed to touch the clouds, though Iris knew from her experiences flying nearby that it didn't, and that was only an illusion. "Alright," Iris said, throwing out her pokeball. "Go, Unfezant!" she ordered.

"Lady Iris?"

"What do you plan to do?"

"What should we do?" Iris's allies questioned.

Iris pointed to the entrance to the tower. "You all can climb it. I'll fly up there myself. I'm not going to let N get there first if I can help it."

The group nodded, and Iris hung onto Unfezant as it flew up, circling the large tower. As they went up, she observed the ground, with the water, and then looked toward the sky. The tower looked even higher from this close angle. As for the tower itself, the broken stone here there on the outside, lack of glass on the windows, and holes in the walls and there made it appear as old as legends claimed it was.

As they reached the top, Iris was pleased to see a particularly large hole, certainly enough to fit her and Unfezant. She let go, dropping to the ground. Looking around, Iris saw nothing, but then heard footsteps. Her group couldn't have reached the top, at least not this quickly. Iris returned Unfezant to its pokeball, then stood ready with another. Soon enough, the source of the footsteps came into sight, alone. "Good morning, N," Iris greeted.

"Oh? Iris, good morning," N greeted. Though their words were pleasant, Iris glared at N, while he avoided eye contact, leaving the atmosphere overall chilling. N glanced toward the staircase. "Should I send for my helpers?" he said.

"If you want to waste your time. You know I'll beat them up right away!" Iris declared.

"I suppose so. You are a master of exploiting pokemon for your own means," N said.

"What about you?" Iris said, narrowing her eyes. "You just want to be seen as some kind of savior by forcing the world to change in such a dramatic way!"

"That's not at all my intention," N said. "Didn't you already know that, Iris?" N clenched the bag he was holding tighter as he frowned. "We discussed my goal, didn't we? And you agreed. You even wanted to help me."

"Then I got out of the pokemon world, and out of the human world! Now I just live in the real world with everyone else! Why don't you come and join us already?!"

N didn't respond to Iris's demanding questions, only stared at the bag he was holding. "The world I spoke of does exist, Iris," he said.

"Show it me, then," Iris dared.

"I will," N said with a nod. "I promise. Even if I have to create it myself, I'll find it."

N walked toward the alter in the middle of the room. Once he was there, he removed the dark stone from the bag. "Hey, give it back!" Iris demanded. She approached N and grabbed at his arm. "This was supposed to be mine! You can't get anywhere without stealing, can you?"

"Zekrom belongs only to itself," N said, neither shaking Iris away, nor loosening his own grip on the stone. "Do you really believe that Zekrom would stay with either one of us if it preferred not to?"

"I guess not," Iris said, realizing N's point, but still hanging onto the stone herself.

"So then, let's allow it to chose its path itself," N said. "It's the same as what you'd do, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Let's do it, then," Iris said. Together with N, she lifted the stone up, and then let go of it at the very next second. As it touched the alter, it began to glow brighter. There was a sudden bright flash. Iris covered her eyes, then opened them. It took them a second to adjust, but then she was sure that the pokemon floating above her and N was indeed the one of legend. "Ah!" Iris said, then laughed happily.

N also smiled widely. "Zekrom. It's good to have been able to release you from your human created prison," he said. Zekrom roared loudly in response, stretching out its arms as if to show pleasure in its free state. "Zekrom, won't you help me? I want to free all my pokemon friends, the same as I've just done with you."

Zekrom peered down at N as if carefully considering his request. "No, wait!" Iris said, stomping her foot. "Zekrom, listen to me. I'm the one who can really be your new hero! I want to change the world in a way that's really possible. I can really help you to reach an ideal world!"

"Zekrom," N continued, getting back the pokemon's attention. "I won't argue with my sister's declaration of what's 'possible'. I've heard from others what I want is really impossible. Even if it looks like they might be right, I'll keep trying to fight for my vision anyway! I'll change what 'possible' looks like!"

"Don't be stupid!" Iris yelled.

"Zekrom!" N continued, raising his voice to match hers. "I won't begrudge you if you refuse me. But understand, I want to reshape the world to what it should be, not what humans have decided it is!" N calmed himself, smiling as he reached out a hand in the large pokemon's direction. "Won't you help me reach that ideal?"

Zekrom roared. N and Iris put up their hands as it flew around the room, then landed with a thump on the ground. Looking up, Iris let out a cry as she saw that it was right next to her brother. She bit her lip and frowned, not otherwise responding to the turn of events.

N appeared to whisper to Zekrom, and Zekrom responded with another pokemon cry. N gazed confidently over at Iris. "Zekrom says it can see that I'm a person who truly upholds my ideals."

Hearing N answer her unspoken question of 'why', Iris only felt further frustrated. She would also guess Zekrom was saying something like that, but still hated that idea. The fact remained that Zekrom hadn't chosen her, and Iris didn't want to be so flippant as to argue with the legendary pokemon about that decision. Especially not if N would continue to 'translate' how he saw fit.

"Shut up, N," Iris muttered. She took out a pokeball. First just one, but then two. Holding one in each hand up into the air, she raised her voice. "I won't give up on my goal either! Not ever! Go, Haxorus, Unfezant!"

Haxorus came out of its pokeball in front of Iris, while Unfezant flew behind. Iris grabbed onto Unfezant, then looked at Haxorus, proud of how it didn't even flinch in front of the legendary pokemon. "Haxorus! Dragon dance!" Iris ordered.

"Iris," N said, shaking his head. "You want to continue to fight me, even now?"

"Did you think I'd give up just because Zekrom took your side?" Iris questioned. "Plenty of other people have, and it never stopped me, because I know I'm right! Get ready to battle, if you think having a legendary pokemon will improve your trainer skills any."

"Zekrom," N said, exchanging glances with his new friend. He sighed, then pointed forward to begin the battle.

"Haxorus, dragon tail!" Iris shouted.

Haxorus hit Zekrom with its tail, knocking the legendary pokemon away only a little while Zekrom gave Haxorus a full blast of the dragon breath attack. Iris shouted in fright, hanging on tightly to Unfezant as she saw Haxorus take the direct hit. Her pokemon shouted in pain, but still glared up at Zekrom. "Haxorus, slash attack!"

"I'm sorry, Haxorus, my friend, but this is necessary. Once more, Zekrom," N ordered.

Haxorus landed a seemingly ineffectual attack, then took another direct attack itself, knocked out with just that second hit. Iris quickly returned it. As she was getting her second pokeball, N approached Zekrom, patting its side, and then turned to her. "That's enough, Iris," N said. "This battle is wholly pointless, as are most you've engaged in."

"I'm not going to listen to you anymore, I'm just going to beat you!" Iris said. "Even if you have the legendary pokemon, I can still win easily!"

"What will that prove?" N asked.

"It'll leave no doubts I'm better than you, right? Then I'll be the Queen of Team Plasma in everyone's eyes!" Iris said. N shook his head and got on Zekrom. As they were about to leave, Iris took out another pokeball and threw it. "Go, Hydreigon!" Iris shouted. As Hydreigon appeared, Iris pointed forward at the soon departing N. Grabbing hold of Unfezant, she followed Hydreigon as it chased Zekrom and N out of the tower.

"Dragon pulse!" Iris shouted. As Hydreigon spit the powerful energy out of its mouth, it grazed Zekrom. N turned around, as did Zekrom, and hit Hydreigon with its dragon breath attack. Both trainers ordered their pokemon to repeat the same attack, and Iris again shouted as her Hydreigon appeared to faint. Returning it quickly, Iris tried to reach for the next pokeball, though it was more difficult to get the right pokeball while trying to grip onto Unfezant with her other arm.

It didn't matter, as there was a flash of lightening. Iris shouted as it hit her too, and tried to stay conscious. She grabbed the pokeball quickly, returning Unfezant. Now all that was left was her, plummeting toward the ground. Iris closed her eyes and braced herself. It wouldn't take long.

Instead of feeling the shock of impact, Iris felt someone grab her arm, pulling her upward. Then there was the continued sensation of falling, though slower. As Iris felt her feet touch the ground lightly, she opened her eyes, and saw that N had been the one to catch her. Iris shook off his grip, then fell over, still woozy from being hit with the pokemon attack herself.

Iris forced herself to her feet as N landed nearby. "I'm sorry, Zekrom," N said. "I couldn't allow her to be hurt to that extent."

"Don't think it's okay to just talk about me like I'm not there," Iris declared.

N turned back and faced Iris directly. "Well then, that's enough now, don't you agree?" he asked.

"No," Iris said, shaking her head fervently, finally finding her next pokeball. "Go, Lapras!" she shouted, then pointed forward to Zekrom right away as her pokemon appeared. "Ice Beam!"

Lapras's musical call echoed through the air, soon drown out by Zekrom's own loud call as the ice beam hit. Directly after that, Zekrom drew forward a large amount of electricity, knocking out Lapras with the attack.

Iris returned Lapras, then sniffed only once before taking out the next pokeball. "Druddigon! It's your turn!" she said.

"Iris, that's really enough," N said.

"Dragon tail attack!" Iris shouted at druddigon, ignoring him.

Druddigon moved forward, swinging its tail toward Zekrom. Before it hit, Zekrom's dragon breath engulfed the smaller dragon type.

"Druddigon!" Iris called. Her pokemon still stood tall, the same as her, wanting to continue this battle. "Let's go!" she said, almost tripping as she stepped forward. "Druddigon..." she began, then blinked, trying to better focus on the scene in front of her. "Druddigon..." she continued, trying to remember what attack she was going to use. Zekrom called out loudly again, and it only made her head hurt. As Iris reached her hand up, she began to teeter.

A warm, familiar person reached out and embraced her. Iris relaxed, she knew it wasn't N. Concordia looked down at her, a sad, calm expression on her face. She soon looked up at N. "It's over now, isn't it? You have Zekrom."

"I've been trying to tell her that it was time to end the battle all along," N said.

"It's not-" Iris began.

Concordia put her other arm around Iris, embracing her and sighing quietly. "It's over, Iris. There's no more need to fight," she said.

"No," Iris muttered. "I still have one pokemon left." Though she spoke these words, her gumption had left her. Iris had been running on pure adrenaline, even with how badly she'd been hurt from taking Zekrom's attack while flying with Unfezant. But now it was no use, Concordia's presence had relaxed her, then had her fall into her own exhaustion, the injuries catching up with her.

"We'll go tend to the injuries of you and your pokemon, alright?" Concordia said.

Iris pushed her sister away, then tried to walk forward. As she reached for a pokeball, she fell. Iris put her hand on the ground, trying to push herself back up. "Fine, Concordia," Iris agreed quietly as she finally found Druddigon's pokeball and returned the pokemon. Then Iris shouted, starting to speak again. "Don't get so cocky, N! I'll be back to battle you again!" she declared.

Silently and with a sad expression, Concordia reached out her hand to Iris. Leaning against her sister as they walked along the road Iris wondered what she could tell her allies. Beyond that, she also had to talk to Ghetsis. How disappointed would he be, knowing that Iris absolutely couldn't help him?


	7. Chapter 7

"Axew! Let's finish up!" Iris shouted. She threw forward her foot with the command, kicking up even more dust to add to what the pokemon had already disturbed with their attacks in the village's makeshift arena. "Dual chop!"

"Axew!" Axew said, running forward toward the opponent, a much larger fraxure. Just as they'd practiced over and over during their outside play, Axew powerfully smashed its opponent, first once, then twice. "Wow, that's amazing Axew!" Iris said. Her pokemon's claws had even glowed as it hit. "You're the best!"

Then Iris realized, seeing the opponent pokemon's knocked out state, that she might not want to be so boisterous. "Your fraxure was really cool too," she said to the human opponent. "Let's battle again."

"Sure," the older boy said, putting a hand to his head sheepishly. "How did you get such an exceptional axew anyway, Iris?"

"Is Axew really that strong?" Iris mused, then put a finger up and grinned. "Yeah, I guess it is! It has to be strong to keep winning all the time."

"Yeah, you were really lucky to get such a strong pokemon as your partner."

"I guess I was," Iris said. She laughed, then nodded at axew, who held its head high. "Axew really is exceptional."

"I don't believe that's the case."

Iris looked around, then found the source of the comment and frowned. It was an outsider, some strangely dressed pale guy that had been hanging around the village the past few days. Iris always did try to be polite to visitors, as her parents had encouraged her to be, but couldn't be quiet if he were rude to Axew. "Hey! Axew just won against Fraxure! Fraxure evolves from axew, you know. So Axew really is amazing to win, you know."

"That's right," the trainer Iris had just battled confirmed.

"I didn't mean to imply it wasn't," the stranger said. "It's just, it takes more than a strong pokemon to win in these battles. A strong, talented trainer is required to help guide said pokemon. Trainers of that caliber are difficult to come by. I believe you're one of them, however. What's your name?"

"Ah, I'm Iris," Iris said. She fidgeted, embarrassed at all of the attention. All of those around her now stared at her, including Axew and the other pokemon. People had praised her skills before, but she'd rather just battle than talk about how good she was at battling. "What about you? Who're you?"

"Ghetsis," the man said with a nod.

"Ghetsis!" Iris said, her eyes lighting up. "I know about you! You have a super strong, awesome, amazing fully evolved dragon type, don't you? A hydreigon, right?"

"Yes," Ghetsis confirmed.

"Come on then, come on!" Iris said. She waved her hand to motion Ghetsis toward the ring, then took out a super potion and quickly sprayed Axew with it. Axew stood at attention as Iris ran back to Ghetsis. "Let's battle then! One against one! Well, since I only have one pokemon."

"I'd like to see that match up," Iris's last opponent said, stepping out of the ring. "I wonder if Iris's axew can hold its own against a pokemon that strong."

"Let's give it our best," Iris said.

"Axew!" Axew agreed. Both challenging human and pokemon stared at Ghetsis expectantly. Passerbys began to group up in the spectating area.

"I'm sorry, I'll have to refuse," Ghetsis said. "Watching your battle was interesting, but I haven't come to battle myself."

Ghetsis gave his salutations and began to leave. The spectators also began to disperse. Iris frowned, then ran after the outsider. "Hey. Hey!" Iris called. As the man looked at her, she continued. "Why would you come all the way here if it wasn't to battle, anyway?" Iris asked. There wasn't much out here, though there were a lot of powerful trainers, with powerful pokemon. Naturally, since mostly everyone trained dragon types.

"I'm here for research," Ghetsis said.

"Our library's not that big," Iris pointed out.

"Hmph." Ghetsis smirked. "With what I wish to find, the library is only a starting place."

Iris raised an eyebrow, still doubting there was much to learn about in her small village.

Ghetsis stopped suddenly, and so did Iris, staring up at the large wooden statues that stood in the middle of her village. "Libraries alone can't help me find these two."

"The statues?" Iris said.

"No, the pokemon," Ghetsis said.

"What pokemon are they supposed to be anyway?" Iris said. She took a step back and tried to look, though it was difficult from this angle. Of course, Iris had seen them many times before, but even from a distance they just looked like blobs, or maybe generic dragon type pokemon.

"You don't know?" Ghetsis asked, looking at Iris accusingly. "Those are the legendary pokemon of Unova, the region I'm from. Zekrom and Reshiram."

"Oh! Those two," Iris said. Now that Ghetsis had given her the idea, she was able to easily pick out the shape of the pokemon from the statues. "This is Zekrom!" Iris said, pointing at one. "And this is Reshiram!" Iris pointed at the other, looking down at Axew as if she'd been explaining this for its sake, but then looked back at Ghetsis.

"Correct," Ghetsis said with a nod. "Iris, your village is full of information that may help me, that I may learn from informed people."

"Like what?"

"Where I might find Zekrom and Reshiram."

"Hm. I think they're gone for good. I've never seen one," Iris said, raising her eyebrows as she looked at the old statues. She'd never recognized them before only because the statues were so old, and besides that, lacking the iconic black and white coloring that the legendary pokemon held.

"I don't believe that at all. I think they're just dormant, waiting to be released," Ghetsis said.

"Sounds fun!" Iris exclaimed. "I wonder what they'd be like."

"Well, these statues are said to be life size," Ghetsis said.

"Huh." Iris looked up at the large figures. They were easily more than twice her own height. Iris then looked back down at her axew, before glancing back up at the statue. Life size? If that was true, they'd just crush poor Axew like a bug, no matter how 'exceptional' it was. What a scary thought. Exactly how big were they? It almost seemed like they grew as Iris looked up as tried to figure it out.

*

Breathing in deeply, Iris woke up in the unfamiliar room. Seeing Concordia sleeping in a chair nearby, Iris relaxed. She scratched her head, getting out of bed to pull the curtain open to light up the dim room. Even the wide open curtains didn't help much.

Iris turned around and watch Concordia. She stirred, which made Iris feel all the more guilty. Concordia's "Goddess of Peace" thing was just a farce, but she really hated fighting, didn't she? Whenever Iris argued, with N or anyone, Concordia would most often try to break it up then pretend it had never happened. Iris also wanted to pretend her conflict with Concordia about conflict in general didn't exist. 

It easily went out of Iris's mind as she left the bedroom, seeing Ghetsis's cloaked figure standing in the small living area. Iris hesitated less than a second, but she knew she couldn't and wouldn't run from him. Ghetsis should have the courtesy of being told the truth, at least. Iris wanted into the area, getting Ghetsis's attention just with the noise of her presence.

"Good morning, Iris," Ghetsis said. He then held out five pokeballs to her without another comment.

Iris took them and put them away. "I'm sorry, Dad. I mean, Lord Ghetsis. I did catch up to N! Before he released Zekrom, even. Zekrom just choose N instead of me."

"Well, that's its own mistake," Ghetsis said. "I imagine that will be Zekrom's undoing."

Iris gazed downward. She had tried to punish Zekrom for choosing N instead, she really had, but it hadn't worked. Feeling Ghetsis's hand on her shoulder, Iris looked up and saw Ghetsis grinning.

"No worries. I'm sure Reshiram will choose you, and then you can defeat that pair, and save Unova," Ghetsis assured.

"Reshiram?" Iris said, her eyes widening. "That's right! The actual truth -- that'll murder N's stupid ideals! Reality always beats out how anyone wishes reality was!" Iris clenched her fist, imagining how she'd help Reshiram use its power to finally beat Zekrom and end that millennium old rivalry. "You have that light stone you've been looking for too?" Iris asked.

"Not yet. However, I'm fairly sure where it is now," Ghetsis said. "Until then, I don't want N to force you to release your pokemon as well. Hide out until I call you."

Iris nodded. She looked with surprise behind her as Concordia appeared, sporting a serious, determined expression that was unlike her. "Excuse me," she said, purposefully fixing her attention on Ghetsis. As Ghetsis met eyes with her, she continued. "Team Plasma has Zekrom now. Isn't it enough? Iris has already been injured, nearly died, so isn't it time for you to order her out of this fight?"

"Not at all, Concordia. Iris needs to be the one to gain Reshiram and stop N. She's the only one who can."

Concordia nodded, turning and heading toward the kitchen. Then she turned back. "As a parent, doesn't this worry you?"

Ghetsis paused as well. Concordia refused to back down, though she did glance away several times. Ghetsis finally nodded, slowly, toward his oldest daughter. "Perhaps," he admitted. "But I have to put aside those selfish feelings."

Concordia blinked a moment, looking toward Iris now, who listened to them both carefully. 

Ghetsis continued, "Though I haven't had her from birth, I have been sure she's taken care of for many years by now, and know her well. I understand that she's one of the most talented trainers I've ever met, even considering her young age." As Ghetsis spoke, Iris's face lit up from the compliment.

"But-" Concordia began.

"Just listen," Ghetsis insisted. "N is also mine. I have known him since birth, and I understand his sporadic methods well."

Iris hesitated a moment, hearing something that had bothered her a while. "Dad, you-"

"As does Iris," Ghetsis continued.

Iris nodded. She had battled against N many times during the years they lived together.

"With all this knowledge of Lord N, couldn't you find a more suitable person to oppose him to your liking?" Concordia asked.

Ghetsis shook his head. "It's because I know N so well that I know only Iris is suitable. I know for a fact she is the only trainer in the world that can beat him."

"But given the circumstances, and Iris's injuries, can't you reconsider?" Concordia asked.

"Should I chance it with anyone less?" Ghetsis demanded sharply.

"Don't worry, Concordia! I'll be fine!" Iris assured, then turned to Ghetsis. "I'll be sure to punish N for everything, so you don't worry either, Dad. You can count on me."

"I know I can," Ghetsis said.

As both Ghetsis and Iris exchanged supportive words in something resembling a warm scene, Concordia frowned. She still remained silent, turning away. "I understand, Lord Ghetsis. I wish you luck, Lady Iris."

*

N hadn't expected to be universally loved. What he was doing what necessary, but many would oppose such a drastic change. When he'd only spoken of it as an idea, many had mocked him. Some had even shouted at him and threatened him, though at the time he'd had nothing but words to convince them to release their pokemon. Now in Castelia, N had much more than just words. He had the power of Unova's legend. With that, and also the fact that the area was already more or less under Team Plasma's control, N was able to convince the remaining folks to finally let their pokemon go.

Though they shouted out at him even more now. Some of these people even cried. N could see some pokemon crying as well. N didn't enjoy their sorrow, but this was for the best. The current generation of pokemon may be sad to leave what was familiar, but they'd soon discover a life without suffering. The very next generation of pokemon could live a life without that kind of strife at all.

But while N had expected the resistance of others, the sight of an angry Anthea and Concordia startled him. He nodded at them as a greeting, and Anthea sighed before speaking. "So, N, you were accepted by Zekrom. Congratulations," she said tersely.

"Yes," N confirmed quietly, not missing his sister's tone. As he was about to turn away, he heard her speak out again.

"Where's Iris?" Anthea said.

"Oh," N said, now realizing the reason behind his sisters' discontent. "I haven't seen her since Dragonspiral tower. I made sure she left there safely," he assured.

"How safe can she be?" Anthea said. "She's missing! Ghetsis says not to worry about her, but we can't contact her, and neither can anyone we've talked to."

N shrugged. He'd also heard from various Team Plasma members that Iris was unreachable, but hadn't been that concerned about it. It was like these two to be, though. "If he says not to worry, maybe you shouldn't," N suggested.

"Iris is still a child," Anthea said sharply. "No matter what Ghetsis says, if she's nowhere to be found, we should be worried!"

"Please," Concordia said, speaking softer than Anthea as she patted N's arm. "Can you go find her?"

"I don't have time for that," N said. Concordia frowned, and Anthea furrowed her brow. "Can't you see? I'm finally able to free all of the pokemon with Zekrom's help."

"What about Iris? Aren't you concerned at all about your family?" Anthea said.

"Your human family will be all you have -- all that we all have -- after pokemon have been liberated from humans," Concordia pointed out.

"You think Iris still considers me family?" N said, then shook his head. "She's made it clear she's my enemy. If she doesn't want me to find her, then I won't. There's no point in me looking."

Anthea and Concordia exchanged glances, then nodded. "If that's what you've decided, my lord N," Concordia said with a bow. The two of them then turned their backs to walk away.

"Wait," N called. "Pokemon liberation is fully underway. You two should free your pokemon as well."

"We don't have time for that right now," Anthea snapped, only glancing briefly toward him before both women continued on their way.

Now wasn't the time to talk to them, N realized. He wasn't a hypocrite though, not like Iris, who only wanted to liberate pokemon from select people. N would remember to check for compliance with his own forces. As he went into the pokemon center, he motioned for a group of grunts. About five of them gathered around him. "Are you all ready?" he said. "The boat's waiting in the harbor."

"Yes, Lord N," they said in unison.

"Good," N said. He led them outside. Zekrom floated over everyone as they found the boat with all of the pokemon. "It might be a difficult trip for some. Be sure to check on everyone frequently along the way. And you have my map of where to release them all?"

"Yes."

N nodded. "So, there's just one more thing."

"Haven't we completed everything to your specifications, Lord N?" a grunt said, tilting her head as she tried to remember.

"Right. It's just, the last thing is for us to lead by example. Release your own pokemon," N ordered calmly.

Four of the five did so right away, throwing out their various pokeballs to add their own pokemon to the boat, then throwing aside their pokeballs without a word. N turned to the fifth with a questioning look. The grunt finally took out a pokeball, looking at it a moment before he backed away, then tried to run.

The other Plasma grunts grabbed hold of him, taking the pokeball away. "Wait!" the rebellious Plasma member spoke. "Lady Iris gave me that one only a while ago. Do you have to take it away already? It wants to stay with me!"

Another Iris follower, N thought wearily. Most of them he'd had release their pokemon right away, but it was inevitable that a few would try and blend in with N's true supporters. N studied the pokeball for a while, considering how he might try and flush the rest out.

"Will you let me keep it, then?" Iris's co-conspirator asked hopefully.

N looked up and shook his head. He hadn't meant to get the man's hopes up. Throwing out the pokeball, a darumaka appeared. It let out a cry, looking around at the group, studying the faces of all of the uniformed Plasma members. As it started to walk away, N leaned down to speak to it. "Darumaka, I know you've been through a lot, being forced to be around two trainers. You'll finally be free now, in a new world created just for pokemon, where no human will bother you again."

"Daru. Maka! Darumaka!" the pokemon said, bouncing around in a frenzy.

"Oh?" N said, his eyes widening.

Darumaka's current trainer went and picked it up. "I'm not that strong a trainer, but Lady Iris allowed me Darumaka, because it was scared around anyone else. Can't you see it needs to stay with me?"

"I understand the situation," N said, then threw out a pokeball of its own. "Darmanitan, this pokemon needs your assistance," N said to the pokemon as it appeared, then smiled at the Darumaka. "It's alright. Darmanitan will be like your big brother, and take care of you in the brand new pokemon's world."

"Darumaka?" The smaller pokemon bounced out of its trainers arms to study its evolution.

"Darmanitan!" Darmanitan said. It held up its arms in what might be a frightening gesture, but both N and Darumaka recognized as a gesture of encouragement.

N smiled. "You know what this means, don't you?" he said to Darmanitan. "I'll miss you, my friend.

Darmanitan looked away, and N knew it might be too difficult for the pokemon to say goodbye. Just to be sure he really wasn't a hypocrite, N released the other two pokemon he had on hand as he accompanied the two fire types onto the boat. Both Purrloin and Scraggy appeared. N made a show of handing his pokeballs over to the plasma grunt, then grinned at the both of them. "Finally, you two. I'm sending you off to the world I promised. I'll miss you, but won't it be exciting?"

The same as Darmanitan, Scraggy just turned away, looking out at the ocean. Purrloin opened its mouth wide. "Nyao!!" it said in a harsh voice, hissing while showing all of its teeth.

N's eyes widened in surprise. "Purrloin, this is-"

The pokemon just ran away. After a few moments of waiting for it to come back, N also walked away, going off the boat and back onto the pier. He looked back, and Purrloin still didn't look N's way. N just turned to the Plasma grunts. "Be sure you lead them far from the bank when you get there," he said. The grunts nodded. N turned to the revealed Iris supporter. "You can't go," he said.

The man frowned, but didn't resist, just stayed on the pier with N, watching as the boat full of pokemon left. This was something that was necessary, N concluded. No matter any momentary hurt, their worlds had to be separated.

*

Sitting in their dirty, cramped Castelia apartment, Anthea finally threw the magazine she'd been reading to the side with frustration. "We should do something more than just sit and wait," she said to Concordia.

"That's about all we can do now," Concordia said.

"That's nonsense," Anthea said. "We can go back to N right now. Give him the entire truth."

"Do you think that would accomplish anything?" Concordia said blandly.

Sniffling, Anthea grabbed the magazine off of the floor. She then started to notice other pieces of trash on the floor, and pick them up. Then she saw the linoleum in the kitchen area was more filthy than the rest of the place, and went for the closet to get the mop.

Yes, this was about all she could do that the moment, Anthea thought with frustration. Concordia was right. Nothing they'd do would accomplish anything. It never had. N was too far gone for the truth to affect him. He'd always been eccentric, and now those eccentricities were worshipped by an entire cult-like following. Not that N wouldn't believe Anthea, but he was too far caught up in his own way of thinking for the actual truth to properly affect him.

After she'd finished mopping, Anthea heard the door open. She ran toward it. hoping it would be Iris by some miracle. It was just Ghetsis instead. "Good evening, girls. Could you fix something for me for dinner?" Ghetsis said.

"Yes, of course, Lord Ghetsis. How has your day been?" Concordia asked.

"Excellent, in fact," Ghetsis said, lugging several large bags inside as he spoke.

Anthea stood at the door with her arms folding, refusing to go and help her sister. Instead, she glared at Ghetsis until he finally noticed her.

"What is it, Anthea?" Ghetsis asked.

Anthea could sense Ghetsis's good mood, and didn't care if she broke it. "Where is Iris?" she demanded.

Ghetsis sighed, still smiling unsettlingly as he found his place by the table. "We've discussed this already. You don't need to worry. Iris is fine, and isn't one to worry about anyway."

"Of course she is," Anthea said in a low voice, then raised it. "Can't you call her back here, then?"

"Are you sure you'd want her back here? Now?" Ghetsis said, then chuckled. Anthea scowled, failing to see the humor. "Well, I will be calling her out of hiding soon," Ghetsis said. He lifted a bag onto the table, then opened it.

Anthea stared at the contents, and even Concordia had to glance from across the room as the object covered the entire area with its strange light. "Isn't that-" Concordia began.

"Isn't Zekrom with N?" Anthea said.

"Don't be stupid, this isn't the dark stone," Ghetsis said. "Well, I suppose it's been a while since you two girls have seen that dark stone anyway. This isn't it. It's an object I've just acquired from Nacrene museum, the light stone."

"So it contains Reshiram," Anthea said, now understanding Ghetsis's plans fully.

"Lord Ghetsis," Concordia began, running over from the kitchen. "You can't be planning to give this to Lady Iris, can you?" she asked, though she knew from being present during Ghetsis's previous conversation with Iris that he certainly did.

"Of course that's what I'm going to do," Ghetsis said, again waving his hand dismissively.

"But, well, I'm not sure that's the best idea. I mean, considering what happened with myself, and then with Anthea. Not to mention with Iris just recently, and that was with N making sure she wouldn't be harmed. She shouldn't be given this stone alone," Concordia said.

"The two of you were rejected by the legendary pokemon because I wasn't aware of the entire formula involved in a human that those pokemon will accept. N was my third attempt, and he was accepted. Iris is my fourth, and she's sure to be accepted easily as well," Ghetsis said, then put the light stone away.

Both Anthea and Concordia said nothing, knowing Ghetsis's mind was made up. Both women had their own memory of summoning the legendary pokemon in mind.

Concordia had been only four years old, right after Ghetsis had adopted her. She put the dark stone on the alter, doing everything else he'd instructed to release the legendary pokemon. She didn't recall anything that happened, just remembered her extreme fear as the massive pokemon floated in front of her, electricity sparking around it. Ghetsis had yelled at the young Concordia to capture it. Concordia tried to have her ralts attack it, but such a smaller pokemon was soon knocked out. Throwing a pokeball at Zekrom in desperation as Ghetsis admonished her, Concordia was hit by Zekrom herself and knocked out.

Ghetsis's second attempt to catch Zekrom had involved Anthea, also newly adopted. Anthea had been even younger than Concordia during her attempt, merely three. As a young child, Anthea hadn't even tried to fight Zekrom, just cowered and screamed. Even as Ghetsis barked orders at her to do something, Anthea only sobbed. Her gothita stood in front of her, not attacking, only to defend. Anthea only looked up as Zekrom's shadow disappeared. As the legendary pokemon moved to the other side of the room, Ghetsis had moved to the middle of the room, doing something at the alter that again sealed Zekrom in the dark stone.

Then he'd kept it, for years and years, until now, when Ghetsis gave it to his younger children. However, it wasn't a kind gift. Anthea and Concordia both knew well what N and Iris were ignorant to. They had only ever been saved by Ghetsis, been invited into his 'family' because he hoped to use them to gain the legendary pokemon, being unable to do so on his own. All four of Ghetsis's 'children' were tools for this purpose.

Unlike Anthea and Concordia, N and Iris hadn't been thrown directly into the fire, so to speak. Instead, they'd been properly groomed over the years. Anthea and Concordia could see that clearly. Speaking this truth aloud wouldn't do a thing. Their younger siblings were trained to fully embrace the lie.

*

Iris flew through the air quickly, her eyes focusing on the large city as it appeared. Unfezant circled around it, over the water, eventually landing Iris right in front of the pokemon center, the easiest building to see from the air. "Alright," Iris said, taking a deep breath after that long flight. Taking a look around, Iris saw few people walking around. The lights flickered from the long night. Iris stretched, returned Unfezant to her pokeball, then heading on her way.

"Lady Iris!" someone shouted as the automatic door to the pokemon center slid open.

Iris peered back toward the building, then noticing the plasma grunts approaching her, both without their uniforms. "Morning, guys," she said with a grin.

"You're back? Where have you been?" one of the plainclothes grunts asked.

"Well, I had to wait before this and that was taken care of, you know," Iris said with a shrug. "So where's your uniform? Shouldn't you be in it while you're patrolling the city?" Iris looked questioningly at several people she recognized as she spoke. "Did you all quit just because I wasn't around for a little while?"

"What about you," one grunt said. She bowed as Iris met eyes with her. "Lady Iris, forgive me. In your absence, Lord N has taken control of our operations here. He's seen fit to remove all of us he knows are loyal to you from Team Plasma. He's even taken our pokemon away!"

"Wow, what a pain in the butt," Iris said, sighing with a shrug. "Well, don't worry," Iris said, grinning at her underlings. "Maybe I can't fix everything right this second, but I'm back, and I'm going to. Only I'm gonna be able to beat him. I'll defeat N soon enough, so the rest of you just keep doing what you're doing for now, okay? You're still a part of Team Plasma, no matter what that guy says."

The Team Plasma grunts all nodded at Iris. Walking off again, Iris wasn't sure she'd really been all that comforting to them. Action was way more comforting than words. Iris had already known it was time for action, and headed over to where her meeting point with Ghetsis was, in the middle of the park.

As she ran over, she greeted Ghetsis with a hug wordlessly. Right away, Ghetsis dropped the familiar shaped bag in front of Iris. Iris opened it, and looked at the strange, bright red glow, then nodded. "I'm ready for this, Dad," Iris said.

"I can see that. You've proven yourself to be a person that's able to meet my expectations. I have no doubt you will take care of that disappointing boy's continued failures," Ghetsis said.

"Right," Iris said, then remembered how Ghetsis had spoken of N during their last conversation. That he'd somehow known N since birth, though Anthea and Concordia said N had joined them when he was a few years old at least. "Dad, you said you've known N since he was born, right?" Ghetsis paused a moment, not immediately answering. Iris moved forward, her fists clenched. "I can figure it out... N is your real kid, right?"

"All of you are my true children, for better or worse," Ghetsis said. "Don't let any trivial fact you may discover have you doubting that, Iris."

Iris nodded. She was going to say she hadn't really meant it like that, but maybe she had. When she'd joined the family, she'd done so thinking that all of Ghetsis's other children were adopted as well. But it really wasn't all that important. Especially if she were to surpass N. "Even if he is, I..." Iris paused.

Ghetsis put his hand on Iris's shoulder, meeting her in the eyes. "You're correct. That disappointing boy is of my own flesh and blood. However, it's far more satisfying to have you as a daughter than any blood bond. You are the one I want to pass my legacy to."

Iris's eyes lit up. Looking at the bag in front of her, then back at Ghetsis, Iris lost all doubts of Ghetsis's value of her, and faith in her. Though they'd had some bumps along the way, Iris was completely determined to reward that faith. She'd smash apart N's pretty little illusions and finally reach the true peace that Ghetsis had been aiming for.

*

In front of Dragonspiral tower, Anthea and Concordia stood with their hands folded together. Iris brushed her hair out of her face as she approached them. "It's funny to see you two here," she said. "Dad didn't mention you'd be here, so I guess N sent you."

"We're here by our own discretion," Concordia informed.

"That's correct," Anthea confirmed, leaning down to meet Iris in the eyes. "You really don't need to do this, Iris," she said.

"I'm the only one who can, right?" Iris said.

"You will still be loved and cherished, even if you can't accomplish this task," Anthea assured.

"I can though," Iris insisted with a frown. "There's no way I'm gonna mess up this time, and there's no one here to mess me up, either!"

Anthea and Concordia exchanged glances, then looked back at Iris, with the same patient glances. "So, it sounds like this is a task your heart is set on," Concordia said.

"Of course!" Iris declared.

"Well then, we'll be accompanying you, to ensure your safety," Concordia said. She looked at Anthea, who nodded.

"Oh, come on, I'll be fine," Iris insisted, though she smiled. "It's been a while since you guys came anywhere with me though! I'm happy you're here. It'll be fun to climb the tower and see the legendary pokemon, huh?"

Iris ran ahead of her sisters, then ran back, tugging them to follow her. "It's good you think it's fun," Anthea said.

"Yeah! And we'll even get to take the legendary pokemon home. I know this is something that I have to do," Iris said as she continued on ahead.

The women exchanged glances before following Iris up the tower. As a wild mienfoo appeared, Iris reached for a pokeball. "Go, Dru-"

"Wait," Anthea said. Concordia also nodded as Iris glanced back toward the two of them. "We'll handle this. Go, Gothitelle!"

"Go, Gardevoir!"

The fully evolved psychic types soon made quick work of the stray fighting type. Concordia put a hand on Iris's shoulder. "You should save your strength for the battle ahead, correct?"

Iris nodded. Maybe she should just fly up and save everyone time, but recalling her scary fall from the battle with Zekrom, she'd been just a little bit hesitant. Well, then she wouldn't be able to spend time with her sisters, Iris reasoned, since they didn't have flying types.

As they reached some rubble, Iris was sure not to forget the other two, and reached her hand out to help her less active sisters climb up. At the top, there was a golett, its rocky arms extended, ready to attack them for suddenly invading its territory. "Maybe I should-" Iris began, thinking of the type differences between this pokemon and her sisters' psychic type companions.

"Gothitelle! Shadow ball!" Anthea called.

"Gothitelle!" the pokemon called, then unleashed its attack, knocking out the wild pokemon before it could even respond.

Iris smirked, thinking of her hesitation, though she should have known well that her sisters were also practiced pokemon trainers, even if their experience was more limited. "Nice one," Iris said, mostly to Gothitelle, though Anthea also turned and nodded.

Iris sighed as she walked forward, peering around at the rocks closely to make sure none of them were golett or its evolution. "Hey, guys?" Iris asked, turning around to face her sisters as she was sure everything was safe.

"Yes, Iris?" Concordia asked, taking a deep breath as she caught up with her younger sister's faster pace.

"Do you think the legendary pokemon will really accept me?" Iris asked. "I mean, Zekrom didn't. I guess just being a good trainer and caring about pokemon isn't enough."

"Well, Lord N was with you. Perhaps Zekrom would have chosen you had it not had two excellent candidates to choose from," Concordia said.

"Hey, I don't like thinking I'm second to that guy," Iris said, turning around as she walked ahead. "I'm better than him. With training, and also my goals, everything is better than N. So Zekrom really should have chosen me instead!"

Anthea sighed. "Well, Iris, why is it you really want to get the legendary pokemon?" she asked. "Is it really just to surpass N?"

Iris's eyes widened as she thought of it, and then she turned around to her sisters again. "Well, I guess I haven't thought of it," she said.

"You ought to," Concordia said. "I know dear N was thinking about his reasons for calling upon the legendary pokemon for help. He has been for years."

"Why should that matter? Just what he's thinking, I mean? It's not like Zekrom can tell," Iris said with a shrug.

"Is that right?" Anthea said, putting a hand up in contemplation. "According many versions of the legend, both of those two were enticed by mere sentiment."

"Oh, so you think they can read minds?" Iris said.

"It's not unheard of. Perhaps Reshiram and Zekrom were a dual dragon psychic type before they split, and have some latent psychic abilities," Concordia suggested.

"Yeah, maybe," Iris said, looking up in though, stopping as she almost tripped over a rock. "Ouch," Iris said, rubbing her leg, then moving forward again, mostly unaffected. "Well, you know, even without being some kind of psychic type, there's other ways to guess what people are thinking. What we're thinking really does matter, doesn't it? Because it changes what we do! I really ought to think more about why I want the legendary pokemon's help."

Iris's sisters nodded, and Iris smiled back at them. Her smile fell as she realized why Zekrom would have certainly thought of N as a better choice. She'd just expected Zekrom would chose her just because, while N asked calmly for its help. Both if it has some latent psychic abilities or didn't, it would be easy for the legendary pokemon of ideals to identify with N's determination in his goal, and see her as just some obnoxious trainer. It was embarrassing for her to think about how haughty she'd been in retrospect. Iris slowed her pace to a crawl as she thought of it.

"So," Anthea began, touching Iris's shoulder. Iris looked up at her, snapping out of her thoughts. "What kind of reason do you have for wanting to catch Reshiram here?" Anthea asked.

"Well, I want to protect the pokemon of Unova, no doubt!" Iris said, but then grinned awkwardly as she continued to think about it. "Well, there's that, but it's not just that... You know, I've always wanted to meet a Zekrom or Reshiram. Then catch it and train it, of course! My dad... Um, my other dad, he'd always have to tell me that they weren't even around anymore, and I always thought that was really annoying. But now that I know they're real, I think training one would be really, really, fun!"

"That does sound like you," Anthea said with a smile.

"Yes, I hope you can catch Reshiram here, then. I can't think of a more suitable trainer," Concordia said.

Iris beamed. Even if they only encouraged her because they were family, Iris felt energized by her sisters' words. As they reached the top of the tower at last, Iris thought of Ghetsis's encouragement as well, then turned back and saw her sisters. Feeling that her family had complete faith in her, Iris also experienced absolute confidence. Without any more hesitation or doubt, Iris stepped forward and placed the light stone on the alter that could release the legendary pokemon.

A plume of flame went up from the light stone, and then Reshiram appeared. Iris didn't flinch at all. Dragon types loved the heat, and so did she. "Good morning, Reshiram," Iris greeted the large pokemon with a smile. As Reshiram roared and snarled at her, Iris's grin just widened.

"Nice to meet you too." Iris said, waving a hand. "I need your help," she continued. "Your counterpart joined my brother, and they're forcing Unova into some 'ideal' state while forgetting a lot of important facts. I want to set them right. Not just them, I want to set everyone right! That's your thing, right? Beating Zekrom and getting the truth out. Team up with me, we'll do both!"

Though she'd been able to maintain her confident air for the majority of her speech, Iris did flinch as Reshiram moved, leaning down and staring her in the eye. She soon got over it though, as Reshiram stood up again, roaring into the air. Though it was kind of superstitious, Iris felt she could understand Reshiram's sentiment, its deep desire to do the things that Iris had described, and come with her. Well, just the fact that it wasn't attacking might be proof of that. Iris took a deep breath of relief and happiness, then took out the empty pokeball she'd brought.

"Go," Iris shouted, throwing out the pokeball. As it sucked Reshiram in, it hardly moved at all before going still, the legendary pokemon now inside. "Alright!" Iris cheered, holding the pokeball up in triumph. "I caught a reshiram. Can you guys believe it?"

Silently, Anthea looked back at Concordia, frowning. Concordia nodded at Iris calmly. "Congratulations, Iris. You're indeed a worthy trainer of this honor."

"Right," Anthea said, turned back to Iris and forcing a pleasant expression herself.

Reaching the bottom of the tower again, Iris became overjoyed to see Ghetsis there. Running across the bridge, she greeted him. "Dad!"

"Iris, did the summoning go well?"

"Yeah! I didn't just summon it, I caught it," Iris said, taking out a pokeball and holding it forward. "Reshiram is my partner now."

Anthea and Concordia caught up with their sister. "What will you do now, Iris?" Concordia asked.

"I'm gonna go defeat N. That's what I need to do. Right Dad?" Iris looked to Ghetsis for approval.

"Right," Ghetsis confirmed.

"But-" Anthea began.

"Well, I can't go do it right away though. I've got to train with Reshiram first. Reshiram and Zekrom were at a stalemate, that's how the story goes. But after training with me, Reshiram will be more powerful. I'll make sure of it. Don't worry, Dad," Iris assured.

"I wasn't. It brings me great happiness, seeing that one I know I can count on will finally reach victory," Ghetsis said.

"I will! I know I will! I'm gonna go get started right now, with training. I'll keep my phone on, so you can all message me any time, okay?" Iris said. After some brief salutations, she left.

Anthea and Concordia glanced each other's way awkwardly, then back at Ghetsis. Concordia finally spoke up. "Lord Ghetsis, don't you think this is all enough now?"

"Hm?" Ghetsis said, peering over at his two oldest children.

"It is, isn't it?" Anthea said firmly. "Isn't it time to put a stop to this rivalry?"

"No," Ghetsis said with a shrug. "Let them fight it out. It will be quite a show, won't it?"

"Why would you do that?" Concordia asked, her upset momentarily showing through. Then she swallowed, putting on a neutral expression again. "Lord Ghetsis, please forgive me, I just don't understand. Perhaps the rivalry between Lord N and Lady Iris was necessary to gain the favor of the legendary pokemon, but now that they have it, shouldn't you make the best effort to unite both factions of Team Plasma again? I know if they just-"

"Don't be stupid," Ghetsis interrupted. "Reshiram and Zekrom don't want to be on the same side. The battle is necessary."

"How can an internal fight help us at all?" Concordia asked.

"Well, we still have both Zekrom and Reshiram. There's no pokemon outside the two of them which can stand up to them. So there will be no outside force to oppose us. And eventually, one of them will win," Ghetsis explained calmly.

"You realize there's no way to predict for certain who would win," Anthea said.

Ghetsis grinned, laughing after Anthea spoke. "Yes, I know that. It really doesn't matter which one is the victor. Either of them will be just fine. You two can just observe the results until then."

Concordia nodded, and so did Anthea afterward. Parting from Ghetsis in Icirrus City, Anthea finally glared at her sister. "Should we do that, you think? Just wait and observe the battle?"

"No," Concordia said. "Both N and Iris will be hurt, no matter what the result. It won't do to just stand by anymore. But that's just what I think. If you decide differently-"

"Even if I did so alone, I'd have to disobey Ghetsis for N and Iris's sake," Anthea said. She trembled in anger. "Even now, he sticks to this. It's unforgivable!"

Concordia nodded. Both women thought of Ghetsis's manipulation of both parties. The first hint of this manipulation had been a surprise to both of them. They'd sat with N and Ghetsis at the table, as the two of them calmly discussed Team Plasma's recruitment efforts with no qualms. Then when Iris came back from play, Ghetsis was completely silent, frowning as the family ate dinner. Iris noticed his demeanor, sensitive to the cues of Ghetsis's displeasure that N had missed. "Hey Dad? What's wrong?" Iris asked.

"It's nothing, Iris," Ghetsis said. When the family finished their meal, N left right away. "Did the two of you hear him? How he spoke of liberating all the pokemon?"

Anthea and Concordia nodded, perplexed by Ghetsis's angry tone. Liberating all of the pokemon was what he preached about constantly, after all. Iris also looked over at Ghetsis with her held tilted. "That's what we wanna do, right Dad? Humans are too cruel to have pokemon around, right?"

"Listening to that boy... And listening to you now Iris, I know the both of you only repeat what I've told you. It's only when I listen to those words spoken back to me, my very own ideal told to me by another, that I realize how very foolish I sound," Ghetsis said.

"No way!" Iris insisted. "You're just thinking of everyone, even pokemon, right?"

"I try. But think of it, Iris. Not every human is cruel. Think of yourself, and how encouraging you are to all the pokemon here. And the two of you," Ghetsis turned to Anthea and Concordia as he spoke. "You've always been so gentle with your own pokemon, never mistreated them. Would it really be a solution, or even desirable at all, to separate you all?"

Iris sat up straight, staring seriously at Ghetsis as he spoke. "No... Maybe it's not."

At the time, it hadn't seemed like a lie, even to Anthea and Concordia. They'd gone along with Ghetsis's plans since they were young. Both both had thought those ideas were a little eccentric and perhaps not viable, but neither felt strongly enough to protest. It made sense that Ghetsis would second guess himself when it came to such a lofty goal.

And he continued to second guess himself, though only while Iris was around, and when he was alone with her, save for Anthea and Concordia, as far as they knew. Ghetsis never spoke of his misgivings to N. The opposite, he still advised and encouraged N toward the goal Team Plasma had all along, complete liberation of all pokemon. That observation was what revealed the lie to them one day.

"How could this have happened," Ghetsis said one day in front of their house once Iris had come out and greeted him.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Iris asked right away.

"Oh, Iris. That boy N, he goes against my wishes directly. I've spoken to him about my revised vision for Team Plasma, to truly help the pokemon of Unova, and he's refused me. Not only that, he's won everyone to his side. Both my fellow sages and lower ranking members."

Iris's mouth was agape. "No! I'll talk to big bro, I know he'll change his mind."

"I've already tried. I've tried endlessly to convince that stubborn boy of my error in thinking, and the inevitable downfall of Team Plasma if it continues in this direction. I've told him that at this point if he succeeds, it will still be a failure to force this separation, but he won't listen. Don't waste your breath as I've wasted mine."

Despite knowing the lie, Anthea and Concordia had just tried to distract Iris from what Ghetsis had said once their father left. And despite Ghetsis's insistence for Iris not to help him, he requested her help in small ways as he convinced her of N's folly. Iris's success in all of those tiny endeavors led to Ghetsis requesting her help in a big way -- saying that only Iris could be Queen of Team Plasma, and reach Ghetsis's vision in a way that N was failing to.

Though at the same time, Ghetsis fulfilled his role as one of the seven sages that supported N without fail. Anthea and Concordia may have tried to fool themselves for a while that Ghetsis had these conversations with N that he relayed to Iris while the two women weren't around. They could believe that he continued to support N out of a sense of duty, the same as the elder two sisters supported their entire family despite circumstances out of duty. Though it eventually became obvious that wasn't the case at all, as the lie deepened on the other side.

"That girl's out of control," Ghetsis said to N on several occasions. "Despite my objections, she's convinced herself that you're the false king, and wants to stop you at any cost."

"Can't you just get rid of her?" N suggested when he got to the point where he had no patience at all with the girl whose affection had changed to complete scorn. "Find some other place for her to be, far from here."

"I can't do that." Ghetsis shook his head. "After all that's happened to her, I can't abandon her, no matter what unforgivable things she does. She's my daughter now. I'll keep trying to convince her of the folly of her actions. I apologize to you for all of this, my lord N."

Demonizing one while expressing complete support to the one he spoke to, that was how Ghetsis had formed the rift between the Iris and N. Perhaps it resembled the one between the siblings that battled against each other for their truth and ideals in Unova's legends, allowing two members of Team Plasma to have hearts that resonated with the legendary pokemon. But even now that Ghetsis had the two of them on his side with the two most powerful pokemon and could bring the two of them together and easily convince them to talk things out, or manipulate them to do something else he wanted while working together, he was fit to see them destroy each other.

To this point, Anthea and Concordia had more or less stood aside and watched silently. Ghetsis had treated them as hand servants, ones that would never question his lies or manipulations. Perhaps he viewed the two women as extensions of his own will, since he had raised them from early childhood and had always been able to manipulate them to be obedient. That time was over, as collectively, the two of them decided to completely smash that idea.


	8. Chapter 8

How much had they given up, just to reach Ghetsis's dream? Anthea couldn't recall it all, but the major sacrifices stuck out in her mind. The first and foremost was the loss of their chosen path. Both Anthea and her siblings had to follow the path Ghetsis had chosen for them. Anthea and her siblings were not free to make their own choices, and call upon their own judgment for what was right and wrong.

N and Iris believed they could do both. That was only an illusion. Ghetsis manipulated their every move. N never would have put his friends in pokeballs, had it not been for Ghetsis convincing him.

But the purpose of that action wasn't for N or even the pokemon at all, just Ghetsis's convenience. N needed pokemon by his side to travel, and couldn't be given new ones that were already confined to pokeballs. It would be difficult to find cooperative, battle-ready, formerly abused pokemon to continue manipulating N's perceptions of typical human and pokemon interaction, after all. So N broke the promise he'd made to all of them after Ghetsis insisted the pokemon should help with their own liberation.

Similarly, Iris had her own ideas of the value of human and pokemon interactions. They were partners, neither subservient to the other. Yet now, Iris took and gave pokemon as if they were property after all. The true Iris wouldn't do this, Anthea was convinced. In fact, Iris had been on the verge of realizing her mistake and chaning her actions.

Anthea wasn't completely clear on the reasons for that. A short conversation had given her some of an idea though. "Iris, we saw your girlfriend before," Anthea had said one day, wanting to cheer up her sister by bringing up that topic. Instead, Iris's face had fallen, and she looked downcast. "She didn't say anything embarrassing, don't worry," Anthea assured.

"Um, Bianca's not really my girlfriend anymore. If we ever were. It just wasn't gonna work out," Iris explained quickly.

"Why not?" Anthea asked. "She does seem to like you as well."

"I guess, but it doesn't matter. It wasn't gonna work, because she doesn't agree with what Team Plasma's doing. Team Plasma's way more important than just some girl I like, right?" Iris said.

Anthea hadn't been able to respond to that question. Iris's words had angered her. Anthea knew how the idea had been put in her younger sister's head and the fact Iris wholely believed it was simply enraging. Anthea didn't realize why until talking about it with Concordia after the fact. "Iris just ended things, because Team Plasma's more important. That young girl wasn't a threat to Team Plasma at all!"

Concordia put a calm hand on Anthea's shoulder. "Just forget about what happened before," Concordia said quietly. "It was a long time ago. What's done is done. We can't change it."

After a moment's pause, Anthea realized what Concordia was talking about. She hadn't been thinking of it before, at least not consciously. Like Iris, Anthea had also found love outside of Team Plasma.

It had been in a small village, where she had traveled regularly with N and Concordia to meet with Team Plasma's sages, including Ghetsis. Sometimes N was involved in their discussions, but most often what they were talking about would "taint N's innocence", of which she and Concordia were in charge of protecting. So they'd had a lot of free time.

A man in the village noticed her. They didn't start out as speaking much at all. He'd just hold the door for them at the grocer, greet them while walking down the street. Then Anthea started to notice that he'd pay attention to her in particular. "Evening, ma'am," he'd say, meeting eyes with her and grinning, though he'd nod politely at Concordia and N just the same.

Anthea discussed the matter with Concordia in private one day. "Do you think he thinks I'm pretty?" Anthea asked after sharing her observations.

"I have noticed the same as you, even before you mentioned it... But a man thinking a woman's pretty doesn't mean much, you know," Concordia said.

Anthea nodded. She agreed. It wasn't the idea of him being attracted to her that appealed to Anthea as much as him acknowledging her as separate from Concordia. She and Concordia were rarely apart, and many, including those in Team Plasma, considered them to be the same entity, "Goddesses of Love and Peace", though their titles were separate. 

Similarly, people who didn't know them would group them together, referring to them as the "strange, standoffish girls" if deemed suspicious or the "nice, pretty girls" if the strangers decided they were harmless and friendly. For the first time since they were small children, someone other than N or Ghetsis recognized them as separate people. This man from a backwater village was able to see Anthea herself. The fact was a small pleasure, for Anthea alone.

She even began to think about what might happen if it went further. She could just have a conversation with him and find she wasn't really attracted to him after all. Anthea had an opportunity for that, as his straw hat blew off his head when they passed on the street one day.

Concordia had caught it, but she just quickly brushed it off before handing it to Anthea with a silent nod. Anthea took it, and ran after the man, who'd just placed down his seemingly heavy basket.

"Well, thank you ma'am," he said, wiped his brow before putting back on the hat. "Sure is nice of a pretty girl like you to spare a minute for me."

"I-It's nothing," Anthea said, forcing a smile to her face nervously. Talking to him even this briefly had the intensity of this crush increase several fold, not deterring her feelings at all. "Do you need help carrying that? I think it's too much for one person."

"That would be too kind, ma'am. I wouldn't want you to muss your dress, though."

"It's fine, I won't," Anthea said. Even if she did, this dress had become more of a uniform, of which she had several. What she really worried about was N. But he was old enough to care for himself, and Concordia seemed to have no problem with protecting his innocence on her own a while. Anthea picked up one handle of the basket, and her crush the other, carrying it to the store. After that, they'd spent some time talking. He'd even asked her to go on "something like a date", as Iris might describe it now.

Anthea found out more about him as they spoke on several occasions, like he was an out of towner that moved here for a job, so not all that familiar with Team Plasma, Anthea concluded. They spoke for a long time about his southern hometown, where he planned to return. Anthea felt disappointment like never before when it had been time for them to leave. She knew they'd return in not too long of a time, but assumed he'd be back in his hometown by then.

He wasn't. Anthea had been joyful when seeing him again their next visit, and the one after that, and several others even. She always enjoyed spending time with him. Even N and Concordia got along with him better than most Plasma outsiders, since he sidestepped arguments in a way that pleased Concordia, and told N he'd never had a pokemon, in or out of a pokeball, and didn't feel the need to.

Not that Anthea wanted to share her crush with either of them. Maybe he was something like her boyfriend by then, though Anthea knew that could just be her own childish outlook. Though he was single, he was several years older than her, and could still see her as a child.

She found out quickly that wasn't the case. "Why haven't you returned home yet? Haven't you earned enough? You could have your own farm by now, or not?" Anthea asked during one of their conversations, many visits into them spending time together.

"Ah, yeah..." he admitted. "Well, Miss Anthea, I know it'll seem silly to you. I haven't gone home yet, I guess because I've been hoping to spend more and more time with you."

"It's not... It's not silly at all," Anthea said with a smile. Just hearing that, she had been a bit surprised. It changed her outlook. Instead of a girl with a crush, she was a woman being courted. They took it slow overall, before he'd finally asked her to marry him. Anthea had been overjoyed, basking in the sunny reality.

"Do you really want to be involved with a human man?" N asked Anthea when she'd shared the news with him and Concordia.

Anthea felt a little dumbfounded by the question, but Concordia jumped in. "The Goddess of Love would also like to enjoy her own love. Congratulations, Anthea."

"Do you get to enjoy your own love often?" N asked curiously.

"No," Anthea said. "I've never gotten to before."

N's mouth fell open, and he appeared to consider that deeper. "I see," he said. "You really should take time to enjoy your own love, Anthea."

Anthea beamed. The dream continued, with the support of her siblings. "I also love you, N, and you, Concordia. I'll miss you, but this is something I really want."

"I know. Thank you for helping me to this point," N said.

Anthea only felt apprehension related to the topic when she thought of Ghetsis. She did have to tell him, she knew, even being afraid of his reaction. Ghetsis had adopted her when she'd been a child and made sure she'd been taken care of, given everything she needed. At the very least, Anthea owed it to him to tell him she'd be leaving.

"You fool!" Ghetsis shouted upon hearing only part of a news, taking it worse than Anthea had even guessed. "Haven't you even considered your responsibilities?"

"Forgive me, Lord Ghetsis," Anthea began, hating herself for apologizing. It was just a reflex. "I have! Concordia is prepared to care for N until he reaches adulthood on her own. He's already a fine young man, very self-reliant."

"It isn't your job to make him self-reliant," Ghetsis said.

"In any case, Concordia can-"

"Haven't you consider all I've done for you these past years? All Team Plasma has done as a whole?" Ghetsis said.

"I appreciate everything," Anthea said firmly, her adrenaline and strong desire for her promised future with her now fiancé enough to allow her to speak up to even Ghetsis. "I've done much to help you as well. But now I'm an adult, and want to set out on my own."

Ghetsis was silent for a moment. Anthea became unsettled, and even more so as he grinned. "Oh, an adult? I hadn't even noticed, but I suppose you can be considered an adult now. Let's talk like adults then." Anthea waited quietly, nothing to say to Ghetsis's suggestion. Ghetsis's smirk dropped, and he stared at her coldly. "So, you're pregnant then?"

Shocked at the question and its implications, Anthea's mouth fell open. Ghetsis was attempting to turn her love into a distasteful affair. "There's no way I would be," she said.

"That's good news at least," Ghetsis said off-handedly. "At least you haven't allowed yourself to fall into his trap to that extent. If you had, know I'd still forgive you, even if he didn't."

Anthea swallowed and clenched her fists shut. He shouldn't be allowed to just re-write her relationship in these terms. "What business of yours would it be if I were? It's not a matter of forgiveness anyway, we love each other. I am an adult now," she said. She also admitted to herself that her feelings toward her now fiancé had been lewd at times. When they'd been alone, and things had gotten hot and heavy at times, he'd stopped when she'd asked, and even apologized. It was alright though, because she felt the same. Soon they could be together like that. "I will have children with him one day."

"Are you really a girl I raised?" Ghetsis said, throwing up his hands and turning away. He chuckled even, mocking Anthea. "Oh Goddess of Love, shouldn't you be the first to discover the truth of love?"

Anthea said nothing, and Ghetsis turned around and shouted at her. "Don't be a fool and let this man swindle you! He wants to use you, and then he'll discard you!"

"I'm going to marry him," Anthea said.

"Do you think those false promises given in ceremony mean a thing? That's all just a flashy way to convince you of a lie. Stay with the family that has always cared for you."

Anthea had tried to be firm, but Ghetsis shouted at her for hours longer. All of the sages were there, so Ghetsis had them come in and speak to her, telling her stories of woman that had been used, and how worried they'd be for Anthea if she left. At the same time, they spoke of Team Plasma's promised child, N, and how lost N might be without both caretakers.

Though Anthea knew they were manipulating her, and that N had just wished her well. But eventually, being kept up the entire night with it, her convictions wore down. She ended up crying from both emotion and exhaustion, before Ghetsis finally allowed her to leave, sending her back to Concordia and N.

Anthea walked the short way alone, stumbling a bit in her exhaustion. Along the way, she saw the man she'd been sure she'd fallen in love with. As she met his eyes with her hollowed expression, he looked at her with a concerned expression. "Anthea! Anthea, are you alright?"

He came close to her, offering her his gentle support by her side. Anthea could have embraced him then. Instead, she'd pulled away. "Please, keep away from me now. I didn't mean anything I said before. I can't leave my family here."

Anthea was sure her tone was harsh. She hurt herself to say this, but the effect was more apparent on her former fiancé's face. She could practically watch his heart break, though he didn't lash out at her at all. On the contrary, he still tried to console her. "Are you sure, sweetie? Did something happen to you?"

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone from now on," Anthea said, heading away.

He didn't follow her. She could try and blame it on him, maybe say that he should have been more persistent, but the man she'd fallen in love with was even more passive than herself, and Anthea had known that. Just asking her to marry him had to have been an ordeal for him. He wasn't going to push any farther.

He didn't deserve all of what went along with being involved with her anyway, Anthea concluded. She hadn't really given him the full truth of her background, only talked about his, which was much more appealing. But he'd be dragged into the Team Plasma mess if they really were to marry. Ghetsis wouldn't allow her to leave. Even knowing how wrong he was about her would-be husband, Anthea decided that it was better to forget when she's previously decided.

Getting ready to leave the next day, N showed some surprise at seeing Anthea arrive to travel back with them. "Anthea, you're still here?" he said.

"Yes," Anthea confirmed calmly.

"Why?" N said.

"I decided it was important to stay with you, my lord N. You're still need some of my protection and guidance, after all," Anthea explained.

N smiled at that, turning away without asking more. This was what pure innocence looked like, Anthea raged to herself. This was what she'd had to give up everything to protect. Anthea burned with jealousy against N, who was still able to pursue his own dream without a care.

Now, a few years later, Anthea knew better. The only dream they were pursuing was Ghetsis's. Iris had given up her own love as well. All of them had, bit by bit. Now Iris and N in particular did terrible things to people and pokemon alike, each buried in their respective innocence. Anthea couldn't blame Ghetsis for that, since they still were able to make their own choices. She loved her siblings despite any wrongdoings, against others or within the family. She just wanted it all to end.

The time for pretending that just going along with Ghetsis was for the best had long passed. Anthea was going to push for what she honestly thought was best for her loved ones.

*

The showdown would be at the pokemon league. Would Iris have to fight the elite four and champion first? If so, it only made this outing all the more exciting. Maybe she could battle them all with her regular team before finishing off N and Zekrom with Reshiram. Feeling jazzed up at the idea of battling so many worthy trainers, Iris didn't notice the attack before it was too late. "Reshiram, stop!" she ordered.

The shadow ball flew past them, before widening and hitting Reshiram directly. "Damn it," Iris cursed. Her eyes scanned the steps of the pokemon league, seeing no one, before she caught sight of two familiar figures. "Reshiram, over there," Iris pointed. As they landed, Iris hopped off the large pokemon and addressed Anthea. "Hey, sis. Did you see who attacked me?"

Anthea's gaze subtlety moved over to Gothitelle before she glanced back at Iris. "Iris... You agree, don't you? Pokemon battles help people and pokemon understand each other better. That's part of why we battle."

"Um, yeah," Iris said, unsure of where this question was going. She understood very well these reasons for battling. It was fun, but she understood her pokemon more and more as she did it. In addition, she often felt she understood her opponents better. However, Anthea wasn't nearly as much of a prolific battler as Iris, and had never pushed the virtues of such before.

"Then I'll ask you to battle me," Anthea declared, waving a hand forward.

"Gothitelle!" Gothitelle agreed, holding out its arms as it did before an attack.

Iris looked from Gothitelle back to Anthea, and then scratched her head. "This is a joke, right? You two would be better off not challenging me."

"Do you think you have nothing to learn from your sister? And also a pokemon who is also your senior?" Anthea inquired.

Getting the idea that Anthea was serious, Iris furrowed her brow. "Hey, what's this? Why would you do this, Anthea?"

"Because I have a message to send you. And this is a way you can receive messages," Anthea said.

"Gothitelle!" Anthea's pokemon agreed.

"Come on, sis. If you have something to say, you can just say it. You don't need to be so dramatic," Iris said.

"Alright," Anthea said, sighing. "I'll ask you to forfeit this battle, and leave my lord N to his mission here in Unova. Our brother can be very benevolent and forgiving. I'm sure he'll happily accept your apologies."

"Anthea! What is this, really?!" Iris demanded. "You said you were neutral! You said you didn't care about anything but me and N, and it didn't matter to you which one of us won."

"All of that was true... Though I have changed my mind about the last part since," Anthea said.

"So you want N to win now," Iris muttered, clenching her fist.

"That's wrong," Anthea said calmly.

"Then why else would you say you'll fight me, tell me to give up!" Iris forcefully sighed as Anthea didn't answer, not that there was an acceptable answer here. "I can't believe you'd side with N. That delusional, self-righteous freak. We're going to knock apart his little fantasies with the truth. Right, Reshiram?" Iris turned to her legendary companion. Reshiram let out a loud, all-consuming roar.

Anthea waited for the pokemon's silence before she continued. "Right, Reshiram is the pokemon that stands for truth. But I think you shouldn't scorn N's ideals so much."

"Why not? Reshiram is about living in reality, Zekrom is about pretending something is real even when it's not," Iris said.

"That's wrong," Anthea said, then sighed herself. "Zekrom is about striving for ideals, though they can never be reached completely. You shouldn't get too prideful about your 'truth', Iris. You think Zekrom pretended, while Reshiram already had what it needed. That's completely wrong. They both sought something, striving to have it."

"That makes no sense. The truth already is, and we have to deal with it, like it or not. Who cares about some ideal world. We have to just deal with what is and try to make the best of it!" Iris declared, then nodded to herself. "N doesn't understand that, so that's why he lives in his fantasy world. You and everyone else who plays along needs to stop."

"N understands that very well," Anthea said, and saw Iris further scowling as she spoke. "Listen, Iris. The truth isn't always plain. It's not always what you see, hear, and otherwise experience. It's just as illusive as an ideal. One day you might wake up and find out your 'truth' was a mere fantasy, the same as my lord N's ideal world."

Iris's expression changed from angry to perplexed. "That really makes no sense, sis. Think about what you're saying."

"Well, I've tried talking as you wanted," Anthea said. "Let's battle instead."

"Come on. You'd really make me battle sweet Gothitelle?" Iris said.

"Gothitelle wants to battle you as well," Anthea said. As Gothitelle nodded, Anthea smiled and Iris shook her head. Anthea turned back to Iris. "If I win, you'll do as I request of you. Is that agreeable?"

"Sure. If we can't beat an average pokemon like Gothitelle, we'd better not go up against N and Zekrom," Iris said. "But you won't win," she added.

"Gothitelle, go! Psychic!"

"Reshiram, flamethrower!" Iris said. As she'd hesitated, the wall of psychic power hit Reshiram. Reshiram only became angered, roaring before spitting out a powerful flame thrower attack. "Hey sis, I'll accept your surrender," Iris said as Gothitelle shouted out when the firey attack hit it.

"How could I surrender to a hero of truth that's so ignorant of the truth?" Anthea said. "Gothitelle, shadow ball," she ordered.

"Gothitelle," Gothitelle said, powering up a large shadow ball, even bigger than the one that had gone after them in the air.

"No mercy then," Iris decided. "Reshiram, let's show Sister Anthea how powerful a dragon type can be! Outrage!"

Even as the large shadow ball attack enveloped Reshiram, it began the outrage attack, pummeling Gothitelle, who flew backward into the air. Losing its psychic floating stance, Gothitelle hit the pavement.

"Ouch," Iris flinched. "Ah, too bad. Hey, sis, you've been really sheltered and protected like N all these years, haven't you? You've never had to deal with this kind of rough battle, huh? Just surrender, I don't mind letting you go."

"I can't do that," Anthea said as Gothitelle floated up again. "You should surrender. I won't give up until you do that. I can't allow you to continue this hostility. Gothitelle, psychic!"

Iris's expression wavered, and she frowned. Watching Gothitelle hit Reshiram with the attack, and Reshiram counter with a second wave of outrage, Iris shook her head, returning herself to the moment despite her hurt at Anthea's words. Iris shook her head and wiped her eyes, trying to mirror her active pokemon's current demenor. "Fine, you love N but not me? I'm not good enough? Is it because joined the family later, when I was older? I didn't do something you thought I should do? Fine, whatever Anthea! Even if you try to hurt me this much, I can take it! You don't have to love me at all, and I'll just beat up Gothitelle and leave you and everyone else who doesn't want me in their family alone!"

"Oh, Iris," Anthea said sympathetically, her expression lightening before she looked to Gothitelle. She should also remain in the moment, Anthea reminded herself. Gothitelle was suffering, and needed some support. Taking out a hyper potion, Anthea ran over to her pokemon, just as Reshiram began the next wave of its attack.

"Anthea!" Iris shrieked. She ran in front of Reshiram to block the final outrage attack.

"Protect!" Anthea shouted. Instantly, Gothitelle's move formed a barrier around Iris. Reshiram snapped out of its attack after missing its opponent and almost hitting its current trainer. Iris slowly moved her head, looking back at Anthea, who used the hyper potion on Gothitelle with trembling hands.

Eventually, Anthea stood up again, and Gothitelle again moved its arms outward in preparation for another attack. "Iris, throw away other truths that motivate you to go against my lord N and just remember this one -- I love you. You're my sister, maybe more like my daughter. No matter what happens, I'll still love you."

"Bull shit," Iris muttered.

Anthea frowned, hurt by Iris's complete dismissal of her words. The older sister pointed out her hand as if to order another attack, but then put it down, closing her hand and pulling it close to her heart. "You don't understand me at all. Maybe you would, if I shared with you another truth. As Reshiram's current accepted hero, that's something you want, correct?"

"Even without Reshiram, it's something I always want," Iris said.

"Really," Anthea said, guiltily knowing that likely wasn't true in itself, or wouldn't turn out to be. "I'll give it to you, if you think it's something you want to hear."

"Go ahead with whatever you want to say," Iris said, looking to the side disdainfully.

"N isn't you enemy. The one you should really be fighting is Ghetsis!"

"Hm?" Iris turned back to Anthea. "Yeah, both you and N would like that, me switching sides so he can stomp out Team Plasma's true goal once and for all. I'd never do that to Dad!"

"But you only support him based on false pretences," Anthea said. "Ghetsis lies to both you and N, pretending to support both of you in private. My lord N has never really upset him. In fact, Ghetsis says that our brother's vision is pure, and innocent, what Team Plasma needs. Even now, as he tells you to fight against it!"

"Stop lying," Iris demanded, frowning.

"It's the truth. To keep up appearances, N is the one he supports in public above all. Isn't that unfair to you?"

"I know he needs to pretend to support N sometimes, and that's fine," Iris said. "Those other sages would kick him out of Team Plasma permanently otherwise, right?"

So, the lies went even deeper than Anthea had originally thought. There was likely nothing that Ghetsis had overlooked, and no way Iris would believe her, Anthea realized with some frustration. Looking at Gothitelle in fighting stance, Anthea decided continuing the battle was probably her only option for stopping the showdown between her siblings with the legendary pokemon. No, there was one more. One more truth that Ghetsis hadn't addressed with Iris, as he couldn't, really.

"Do you ever miss your original home, Iris?" Anthea said. "I suppose you do. You lived in a nice little house with two loving, supportive parents, surrounded by so many friendly pokemon, most of them your favorite dragon types. I envy that kind of childhood. I know you missed it before, but do you still miss it?"

"What about it?" Iris asked, scowling. Of course she missed the Village of the Dragons. She'd never stopped. She never would stop. That had nothing to do with the current situation though.

"Would you go back if you could?" Anthea asked.

Why her sister would ask such a cruel question, Iris didn't know. She tried to ignore the pain of the loss of her original family, which was compounded with Anthea's current rejection. "Isn't that enough, Anthea?" Iris asked.

"What if I told you that you could go back?" Anthea said.

"That would be a total lie!" Iris declared. "That place is gone forever. I'll never see anyone from there again, except Haxorus, since it survived with me. Everyone else is dead!"

Anthea shook her head with a slight smile. "The Village of the Dragons still exists," she declared, then paused. A speechless Iris didn't reply, so Anthea continued. "I always thought it was suspicious when Ghetsis brought you home. That was only five years ago. I was already an adult, and I grew up listening to Ghetsis lie. When I found out what a talented trainer you were, I thought Ghetsis may have acquired you just like the pokemon he steals, as something to use for his own gain. Now I know that's the truth. Nothing happened to your village, Iris."

"The Village of the Dragons burned to the ground. I know because I watched it for myself! Even if I was a kid then, you think I'd be stupid enough to just take some random guy's word for it and go live with him?"

"I don't know what you saw, but the Village of the Dragons still exists. I did the research for it recently, while Concordia and I have been doing all of this traveling. Ghetsis tricked you somehow."

Wouldn't that be nice, if it had all been a mistake, Iris thought. She could go back and visit everyone she'd missed. Would they be surprised? It would be great, if it were possible. But if that was true, it would make Ghetsis a liar. And he wasn't. Her loving birth mother and father weren't ever going to return to her. Instead her adoptive siblings had turned against her, trying to turn Iris against Ghetsis, who was all she had, since Concordia probably felt similarly to Anthea. "Enough!" Iris shouted. "Reshiram, flame thrower!"

"Protect!" Anthea shouted, then ran to the side, getting away from the pokemon's fight. "Psychic!"

"Reshiram," Iris began, pointing forward as she forced a sort of twisted grin on her face. "Gloves off time! Blue Flare!"

Anthea could barely gasp before Reshiram began its legendary attack, spitting blue fire from its mouth in a stream toward her pokemon. "Gothitelle!" Anthea shouted in horror at the realization, but by that time, Gothitelle had already been hit.

"Go-" Gothitelle began, but then fell to the ground, tumbling down the stairs. Anthea quickly got out her pokeball and returned it, then clutched the object to her chest before looking back at Iris in a stunned silence.

"So you get it?" Iris said. "That was actually Reshiram going easy with that move. You can tell I'll win, right? I guess you'll hate me then for beating up N, but that's nothing I can't handle. Dad had to deal with N hating him, so I'll handle things like that too."

"Iris," Anthea began. Seeing she had her sister's attention, Anthea thought of what to say. All of what Iris believed was a lie, but Anthea had already said so. "Just remember that I'm the Goddess of Love," Anthea said. "As the Goddess of Love, I'll never let my love be taken from you."

"Just who do you think you're talking to?" Iris began. "I'm not N. Even when I was a kid, I knew all of that goddess stuff was fairy tale nonsense."

Though she still trembled in fear, Anthea smiled at Iris. "You're still a child. You have just as many stories to comfort you as N, and that's fine. But that story about your hometown is one that's caused you great pain, right? I should have looked into it and done something earlier. It wouldn't even take that long for you to find out yourself, Iris. Why don't you look for yourself?"

"Maybe I will," Iris said. She might like to know if they'd ever found the people that had committed that awful crime by killing so many in their destruction, and if those people had been punished. It wasn't something she really liked to think about, but since she wasn't a kid anymore, maybe she could stop avoiding the reality. "I've got a battle to finish first though, then some other stuff to do."

Walking up the stairs, Iris heard Reshiram roar, and then something else. "Find it." Iris looked up in surprise. It hadn't been Anthea's voice. Iris wasn't sure if it was something that she'd actually heard.

Before Iris considered further, Reshiram's head lowered, its gaze meeting her in the eyes. "Find it."

Again, that sentiment reverberated through Iris's head. Iris had to laugh. Maybe this was what N meant by understanding pokemon's voices. It was a strong sentiment that entered her heart, as Reshiram relayed to her what it wanted her to do. Iris nodded, realizing Reshiram had its own strong sentiments for its voice to reach her like this. She'd find it -- find Zekrom. Defeating that other legendary pokemon was the only important thing at the moment.


	9. Chapter 9

Together with Anthea, Concordia observed the glowing lights nearby the streets, illuminating their way though the sun set. It only lit one street though. Concordia was eager to follow it the whole way, but obediently followed the large group and went where she was led, with Ghetsis and the other various Team Plasma members.

When they entered the restaurant, Concordia noticed the game by the door. A boy a little older than her played it, using the plush hammer to knock down the various plastic pokemon. Concordia stared upward, trying to get a look at them, seeing several drillbur, diglet, and even their evolutions popping up, all covered in sparkling lights.

Concordia wanted to get a closer look at the pokemon figures of the game, and looked, watching various lights on them turn on and off when the game was in use. She was sure she'd be good at playing it. While eating, Concordia strained her neck to look at it the entire time, paying little attention to the conversation around her. The game looked that fun.

Wanting to play it that badly, Concordia even dared to approach Ghetsis when she was done. "Father," she said, tugging on his robe. "Can I play? Please?" she asked, motioning toward her desired activity.

Ghetsis normally would have shouted at her, even if agreeing, but that day was distracted. The other Team Plasma members were eager to please their leader's child, and all offered Concordia the needed change quickly. How lucky she'd be able to play this much, Concordia considered. She wandered over to the machine, put in the first coin, and then dragged over the stool to reach the game. Stepping up, she gripped the plush hammer. Just as the appealing plastic pokemon started to pop out, Concordia heard a cry.

It was her sister, sobbing at the table. They'd been wandering around a while. Anthea in general had cried a lot since she'd joined them as family. Concordia ran over to her, checking to see if her little sister was physically okay. Anthea did appear so, but reached out her arms for emotional comfort anyway.

"That's enough of that!" Ghetsis shouted toward Anthea, who increased the sound of her howling sobs. Ghetsis scowled, folding his arms. "Take them away," he ordered, motioning toward a lower ranking member.

Concordia went along dutifully with the person, holding Anthea's hand. Passing by the game machine, Concordia's face lit up. She really wanted to play, and Anthea might have fun as well. Concordia hopped onto the stool, still gripping Anthea's hand as she reached for the plush hammer.

"Let's move."

Concordia felt her own hand tugged by Anthea, whose had been pulled by one of the Plasma grunts leading their way. Concordia hopped down and went out the door with them, frowning. No one noticed her disappointment, though one of her baby-sitters groaned. "Why do we have to go with Lord Ghetsis's brats?" the woman grumbled.

"You shouldn't complain," the man next to her said.

"Right," the woman grudgingly agreed. She put more changed in a soda machine, then pressing the button before opening the can and handing it to Anthea. "Stop crying? Okay?" she said with an affected pleasant tone. Anthea backed away, sniveling. Concordia took the can, and the woman stood up straight and sighed. "Why are they here anyway?"

"It's not like Ghetsis just has a wife to leave them with or something."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they're adopted."

"But I thought Lord Ghetsis did have someone, somewhere."

"Yeah, I heard that rumor too. I think it's just a rumor though. Lord Ghetsis doesn't have any help with them."

Concordia gripped Anthea's hand tightly as the man spoke. She listened and understood clearly. It was a pain to have her around, a burden to her father and everyone else. She had to try and be good, and be a good example to Anthea, who couldn't appreciate all the trouble Ghetsis had gone through to help them, so made all kinds of trouble. Concordia had to accept that she couldn't always get to do fun things like she wanted, and had to be mature about it, allowing Ghetsis to feel some peace.

Though Concordia had accepted fully that she'd not be allowed to have as much fun as she'd like and had to be good, one day Ghetsis came to her and promised some anyway. Concordia had been brought to the same city again, this time without Anthea. "Won't she be lonely?" Concordia had asked Ghetsis, since they'd both be leaving her behind.

"You'll be back soon enough," Ghetsis had said. "I want to spend time with just you, Concordia. A perfect older sister like you deserves some time to herself. What would you like to do?"

Concordia first took the time to run down the lit street, since it was daylight and all. Then she found the restaurant that they'd been in a few months before. Concordia reached for the door, looking at Ghetsis who didn't protest, then ran inside. Sure enough, there was that same appealing game.

Since this was a day just for her, for being such a good big sister, Concordia could play all she wanted. She was given coins by Ghetsis, then laughed as she hit the pretend pokemon over and over again, making various lights come on. Ghetsis stood behind her, encouraging her efforts. Concordia got into the game, only stopping when Ghetsis tapped her shoulder.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

Concordia nodded, feeling so a little bit. She sat down with Ghetsis and ordered her favorite sandwich, then was even allowed to get a desert. She ate in a peaceful silence with Ghetsis. It was only when she was getting her second spoonful of ice cream that he started to speak.

"Did you have a nice time today?"

Concordia nodded, going for the next scoop. She really did love the game, and this ice cream was very good too.

"That's excellent. I'm glad to hear it. You know, I was only going to come here for work. Before we return back home to little Anthea, there is something I need to finish. Can you help me?"

"Oh. Yeah," Concordia said tentatively.

"I know you'll do a fine job helping me. You're a good girl, always so thoughtful and reliable."

Concordia smiled now. She thought Ghetsis had felt the opposite, since Concordia had let him down so badly in the past, and was pleased to be thought of positively now. She listened carefully to his instructions, then left the restaurant with a nervous but determined feeling.

As directed, she separated from Ghetsis at the large, black building with the symbols in front of it. Concordia then released her kirlia from its pokeball. She took a deep breath in relief, then whispered to Kirlia. "Let's go in there."

Kirlia used its psychic powers to lift Concordia up to a second floor window which was opened just a crack. She pushed it open it fully, and both of them went inside. From there, Concordia stood silently in the hall. She heard no sound at all, save for when Kirlia spoke. "Kirli?" it said, tugging at Concordia's dress.

"Sh," Concordia warned, putting a hand to her lips. She walked down the echoey, clean hall as quietly as she could, then opened the door that Ghetsis had directed her to. Stepping inside the office, Concordia carefully observed the fancy desk, as well as the various bookshelves.

She didn't see anything like Ghetsis had mentioned. "Look for an object that seems special. Try and find any object that's unique. It will look old," he'd said.

Concordia couldn't see anything like that. There weren't any trinkets at all, just books and paper. Remembering Ghetsis had also advised to "Look carefully, it may be hidden," she nodded and gestured to Kirlia. With Kirlia's psychic power, they started taking all of the books off the shelves, then opening and shaking them in turn.

When that was done with nothing found, Concordia also had Kirlia open the locked desk. There were various objects inside there that Ghetsis may have meant. Concordia tried to take them, a pen, a few stones, some other flashy looking objects, but couldn't hold them all at once. She motioned to Kirlia, who began to lift the objects with its psychic powers.

"Who's there?"

Concordia heard the gruff voice, and walked behind her pokemon. "Kirlia, shadow ball!" she said, clamping her eyes shut.

She heard a crash and opened them. All of the things Kirlia had been holding up had falling to the ground, along with Concordia's pokemon itself. "Kirlia!" Concordia cried. She returned it to its pokeball, then tried to run to the door.

An intimidating-looking man with a more intimidating looking pokemon blocked her. "Well, what's this here? I wonder what you'd be doing in here. If you wanted my badge, you could have come and challenged me. I accept all challengers."

Concordia curled up her face in confusion, wondering what the man could be talking about. "So that's not it?" he said upon seeing her reaction. "Then what are you doing here? Where's your parents?"

"Lord Ghetsis is outside," Concordia said.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Let's go find him then."

The man was overall calm, so Concordia became so as well. When she saw Ghetsis, standing on a podium with various uniformed members of Team Plasma around him, she tensed up though. Unlike most people Concordia had seen around Ghetsis, the man that led her didn't seem apprehensive about it at all, just maintained that same calm.

"Mayor Drayden," Ghetsis said, stopping his speech upon seeing them approaching. "What's this? Come to challenge my right to speak?"

"What you're doing is well within the law," Drayden said. "I just wanted to discuss your daughter with you. I believe you'd prefer to do so in private."

Ghetsis looked down at Concordia, apparently noticing her for the first time, glaring. He stepped down from his podium, shooing his subordinates away. "What's this about?"

"I found your daughter in my office. She appeared to be looking for something, but I wonder what interest a child her age would have in anything in there."

"Have you been stealing?" Ghetsis demanded.

Concordia's mouth fell open, though she said nothing. That was what Ghetsis had been asking her to do, or so she'd thought. But of course it wasn't, since she was supposed to be good.

"I apologize, Mayor Drayden," Ghetsis continued. "I've tried to raise her right, but there's no telling what happened to her in her first four years. It's been difficult dealing with such a naughty delinquent child."

Concordia looked to the ground, ashamed. Stealing was wrong, so no, Ghetsis wouldn't have asked her to that. Concordia hadn't understood what Ghetsis had really wanted her to do. Instead she'd done an awful thing, and shamed him. That was he now thought of her as naughty when he'd been saying how good she was just a short time ago.

"Punishment is necessary for an offense," Drayden said.

"I'll be sure to give her a suitable punishment! She won't forget it, and she'll never try to steal from you or anyone else again," Ghetsis promised.

"Yes, well, the idea of a punishment is to deter future crimes. I know it would seem too severe for me to pursue punishment through the law for a child her age, but make no mistake if it happens again I'll withstand that judgment and do so."

"As you should," Ghetsis began as Drayden turned to leave. "What do you think the punishment should be for pokeballs when they become illegal? Weren't you opposed when widespread use of them began? Well, now you carry all your pokemon in one. How quickly you political candidates forget your strong convictions when elected."

Drayden turned around and straightened his collar. "I could say that was never a campaign position of mine, or that my opinion of the topic evolved with time, evolution of the technology, and my own furthered personal knowledge... But instead I'll just refuse to discuss my perceived hypocrisy with one who both speaks against and uses pokeballs in the present."

Ghetsis and Drayden glared at each other. Concordia hoped they wouldn't fight, especially not because of something she'd done. They eventually turned away from each other, causing Concordia to get apprehensive about her pending punishment.

But it never came. Ghetsis just pushed her off to be baby-sat by one of his subordinates for the remainder of the trip. He didn't speak to her then, and her punishment didn't start when she returned home either. In fact, Ghetsis never spoke to her about the incident again.

Maybe not being treated special, given time away from her sibling, later siblings, was the punishment, Concordia had thought at one point in time. She was so terrible that Ghetsis, though he wouldn't abandon her the way she'd been abandoned before, couldn't stand her. Concordia tried to prove herself as a good girl over and over again, caring for her younger siblings and trying to solve any conflict as soon as it began or even before, and never argue with anyone, especially Ghetsis, about anything.

But where had it led her? Anthea had never been allowed her own life, her own happy ending, though Concordia had wished such. N had also reached adulthood, still living for Ghetsis's vision. Even now that Ghetsis had the legendary pokemon at last, he led Concordia's beloved siblings to a clash that would inevitably harm them both.

The time to quietly disagree was over. Concordia would protect the ones she loved, even if she'd have to give up being perceived as 'good' and 'peaceful' in the process.

*

"Here you are," N said, lifting up the berry that his other friends had brought to Zekrom. Smiling as the legendary pokemon accepted one, N stood to the side as his friends offered others. "I'm sorry we'll have to place this pressure on you. The entire fate of the pokemon world is on us -- well, mostly on you, though I'll be right here to support you."

Zekrom roared, and as N listened to his current partner's determined reply, he nodded and grinned again. "Let's show them the power of our ideal world. We'll give birth to it the same as you did to Unova all those years ago."

"But what cost are you willing to pay?"

N recognized the voice at once, but hadn't been expecting Concordia to come visit him. Ghetsis had said the both of them had elected to stay away. Despite that, Concordia stood in front of him. As he met eyes with her, she nodded, her hands folded in front of her, then gazed up at his legendary partner. "It's been a while, Zekrom," Concordia said.

As Zekrom roared in agreement, looking to N with its eyes narrowed, N's mouth fell open in surprise. "How could you-" N paused, then smiled, nodding to himself. "Oh, of course. I almost forgot that you are the Goddess of Peace. I suppose you were around for Zekrom's last appearance in Unova."

"The last two, at least that I know of," Concordia confirmed.

N smirked, stifling a laugh. "I see. I feel I should have gotten to know you better. You aren't simply my sister, as you've acted for the past few years, but the Goddess of Peace, with a rich history behind you."

Concordia's default expression changed to a frown. N felt the pause, but then was reassured as Concordia's face lightened. "Well, Lord N, I would consider my life these past few years to be rich in itself. I wouldn't write it off, simply having the experiences of a goddess. Simplicity is something I'd like to be able to appreciate."

"You're so kind, sister," N assured. He hadn't wanted to write off the incredibly important role Concordia had played in his life since Ghetsis had appeared before him and spoke of destiny.

Concordia nodded again, clasping her hands even more tightly together. N looked from his legendary partner to his eldest sister, and back again. The two of them did appear wary of each other. Concordia finally spoke again, breaking the silence. "Well then, brother, what price are you willing to pay to give birth to your new world?"

"Any," N said without hesitation.

Concordia studied N's blank eyed expression, and considered the seemingly prerecorded response. She decided to just leave it at that. Concordia wrung her hands together again, then put them to the side, staring up at Zekrom boldly. "I wonder what price Zekrom paid when it was one with Reshiram, to give birth to the region of Unova," Concordia mused.

Like with Concordia's past, N hadn't thought too deeply about it before. But like with Concordia, Zekrom had a deep past, by legend full of world shaking events. "I suppose I hadn't thought of it before, but a previous partnership would be responsible for Unova as it is, correct?" N said to Zekrom, who seemed to hold its head up with pride at the idea.

N couldn't really fault it for that. Unova may be flawed, but it was beautiful, full of many varieties of wonderful pokemon. Humans were the ones that had ruined it, the region along with the lives of the pokemon that inhabited it. "Was partnering with humans too big a price?" N considered, then smiled calmly at Zekrom. "I won't be like that. As a human born from pokemon, my heart is with pokemon. Our new world will have nothing to regret."

"Zekrom doesn't regret a thing," Concordia declared, then made sure her expression was pleasant enough as N looked her way. "Zekrom has no regrets, as long as it allies itself with one that will never give up on their ideals. Isn't that correct, Zekrom?"

As Zekrom roared and confirmed it, Concordia continued. "But what about with your specific quest? My lord N, are you really sure that there's no price too high to pay for a world that belongs solely to pokemon?"

"There's none," N said calmly.

"None? Well, if you eradicate all humans from the planet, what's left will be a world left for pokemon," Concordia suggested just as calmly.

"I wouldn't do that," N said, finally losing his cool demeanor. He frowned as he thought of the sickening idea of using Zekrom to indiscriminately murder. "How could I not be a hypocrite, using pokemon for such evil deeds? Would you really want me to do that, Goddess of Peace?"

"No." Concordia shook her head once, then met N's eyes again. "The contrary, I'm relieved that you do have your limits after all."

"I see," N said. As he looked over at Zekrom, N saw the pokemon was still on guard, snarling over at Concordia in the silence. "Well, then I'm curious, what does a goddess like you believe my best course of action would be?"

"Oh, you humble yourself to ask for my advice?" Concordia said. "Well, then I'll be as honest as I can."

"Please do," N invited.

"Prepare your white flag," Concordia said. "If Iris does enter to challenge you, show her it then. If she never arrives, raise a large one at the top of a mountain so there's no way she can miss it, nor anyone else."

"It won't satisfy me or Zekrom to just give up," N said.

"I never suggested you give up. Do what you have been. Even when you were younger, you overcame your awkwardness around humans and convinced others you were right peacefully, through your words and charisma. I'm proud of the kind boy you were, as well as compassionate man you've become. You don't need Team Plasma, and you don't need Zekrom," Concordia declared.

Zekrom roared, putting up its arms as if to fight. N tried to peace together both Concordia's words and Zekrom's sentiments. "Sister, what happened between you and Zekrom in the past? Why do you hate it?"

"I'm sorry, Zekrom," Concordia said, bowing as she spoke. "I didn't mean to let my personal misgivings show through here. I know it's not your fault, everything that happened to me back then." Concordia glanced toward N again. "It's a cautionary tale that I wish I'd told you before. It's a cycle that's now applied to you."

"What do you mean?" N inquired.

"I was very young then. Like you, I was unsatisfied with the state of things. When a swindler took me in, he said I was the answer to all unjust suffering of the world. He was certain that with my young, innocent ideals still burning strong in my heart, I would be the ideal partner for Zekrom, and we would be able to create the ideal world."

As Concordia paused, N stood up straighter, fascinated by his sister's story. He wondered just how many years ago this had been, and how Concordia, a Goddess, had been born into the world and how long ago, as well as how many others had been Zekrom's partner over the years. Concordia could even be talking about a world before this one for all he knew. The setting for her story may well be a place before any world was made. Like Concordia took human form, his partner Zekrom may well be a deity that took pokemon form. "Concordia, please, tell me. Were you and Zekrom able to create your ideal world?" N asked.

Concordia clenched her fists. She squinted her eyes a moment, then rubbed her face. "No, nothing like that. I suppose it was a really painful failure, at the time," Concordia admitted, but then narrowed her eyes, straightening her lips into a thin line. "It took me a while to finally realize the lesson from that day."

"Which is?" N asked.

"That I don't need Zekrom, nor any other outside affirmation of myself. That swindler took hold of my entire being, as if I couldn't be all the wonderful things he said I was if I didn't bow to him and his fellows, and follow their plan completely. Brother, I hope you can break free of anyone else's expectations and realize that lesson far quicker than myself."

"I see," N said, finally realizing Concordia's entire message to him. In complete simplicity, it was for him to just give up. "Concordia, my sister, and the Goddess of Peace. Make no mistake of my respect for you, but I can't go along with your white flag request. Zekrom and I will pull the perfect world for pokemon out of limitless potential."

"Oh." Concordia smiled now, a true smile, which felt different than the ones she had been putting on her face for the sake of appearing amiable. "There it is... the innocence that Anthea and I were supposed to protect." Seeing N's confused expression, Concordia shook her head. "Don't worry, it's fine. I really miss the days when I was more like you, thinking of the world and its possibilities as limitless, but part of that is growing up and learning our limits. We're limited by both our own limits and the limits of others. Does that make sense?" Concordia paused. From N's silence, she concluded it wasn't to him. "N, though I'm impressed by your ability to convince others of your point of view, I advise you to consider theirs as well. You can start with Iris," Concordia suggested.

"I'll find my own limits my own way," N said. "I don't need to consider Iris at all for that, other than to defeat her today."

"Is that right," Concordia said. She gave a long sigh, then returned to her default amiable expression. "Well, Lord N, you did just tell me that killing humans was a line you wouldn't cross. But what if it was only Iris?"

"It is only Iris challenging me, as far as I know," N informed. "I've already beaten the elite four and the champion. Who else would want to battle the legendary pokemon but the one that has gained the favor of another legend?"

"That's not what I meant," Concordia said. "I mean, just in a hypothetical sense, what if it was only Iris you had to kill to reach your ideal? Would you eliminate her?"

"Oh," N said, pausing a moment. "Well, I'd say that Iris has been digging her own grave. So yes."

Concordia's peaceful demeanor shattered completely as she gasped, then stomped toward N. "What are you saying, N? You'd do that to your kind, adoring little sister?"

N blinked a moment in surprise at Concordia's rare display of discord, then continued his own response. "She's been neither of those lately. But I wouldn't want to harm her at all. It's just, if she got in the way, well, there's many more lives than hers at stake. So, if I had to choose between hers and the lives of my friends-"

Concordia backed away, regaining her calm demeanor as she took out a pokeball. "If you're afraid of the truth, you can never work toward your ideal, N," she said.

"I'm not afraid of the truth at all," N declared, shaking his head with a smile. "I welcome this showdown. And don't worry, I'm not out to harm Iris at all. The last time she battled against Zekrom, I tried to prevent harm to her, and I'll do the same now."

"You said Iris isn't kind toward you now, does that mean you remember the many times that she proved that she was?" Concordia asked.

N paused, thinking of earlier memories with Iris. When she'd come to live with him, Iris had most often been kind to his friends, and watched how he interacted with them carefully. She'd also been cheerful, asking him questions, and arguing with others that a better world for pokemon wasn't a weird idea at all. "Big bro, are you sure you can talk to pokemon?" she'd asked him one day.

"Yes, I'm positive," N had confirmed.

Rather than scorn him as the current Iris did, that younger Iris only asked "Can you teach me? I really, really want to understand pokemon's hearts just like you do! I know it'll be tough, but I'll work hard!"

"I don't think understanding others as difficult as some make it out to be," N said to Iris at the time. Now he frowned. Not that it was a bad memory, but it was a little painful to think of the Iris that had seemed to love and accept him, as compared to the one now who mocked him and fought against him at very opportunity. Why did she ever have to change, N asked himself, though it was only a rhetorical question.

N turned to Concordia. "I do remember when Iris stood by my side as my ally, but now she's my enemy," he informed.

"But the truth is, the girl that was your ally and the one that's now your enemy are one and the same," Concordia said plainly. "It's disappointing that the situation has gotten as bad as it is now. But if you show her your white flag, I'm sure that will be an excellent first step toward forming a peace and gaining back that valuable ally."

"No," N said, shaking his head. "I see your angle. As the Goddess of Peace, you want to maintain peace. It's too late for that, though. We have to fight. I'll eventually reach your peace, but it's a while away."

"By fighting, we can understand each other better, or so I've heard. I wonder if that's really your goal, though," Concordia said. Her pokeball clicked, growing to regular size, and she threw it out. "Gardevoir! Assist me with this battle."

Gardevoir grinned, looking up at Zekrom confidently.

"Concordia?" N said questioning. "Why would the Goddess of Peace want to battle me?"

"You say you'll reach peace through battling. Maybe I should also give that a try. Let's battle. How about if I win, you'll wave around the white flag and then embrace Iris like she's family the next time you see her? Smother her with brotherly love until that familial bond is visible again. What the two of you do with Team Plasma, I don't care."

"Alright," N said, nodding seriously. "And if I win, you'll step aside and not interfere with my battle against her?"

"That's fine with me," Concordia agreed.

"Good," N said. Concordia rarely battled, but he shouldn't underestimate her, being a goddess and all. "I'm sorry Gardevoir, but I'll have to give it my all," N apologized.

"Gardevoir," Gardevoir said, waving an arm in understanding.

"Let's begin then. Gardevoir, psychic!" Concordia ordered.

"Fusion bolt!" N shouted.

Zekrom hardly appeared hurt at all as it took Gardevoir's attack, while Gardevoir shouted when the fusion bolt hit. Concordia gasped, but then took a quick, calm breath before her next order. "Gardevoir, hypnosis."

"Zekrom-" N began, but then realized that the attack had had an effect, Zekrom floating closer to the ground.

Concordia appeared both relieved and confident. "Good, Zekrom. I remember what a rage you were in the first time we met, but now I'll bring you peace along with Lord N. Gardevoir, dream eater, now!"

"Gardevoir!" the floating psychic type cried. As it did, a large wave of psychic energy surrounded both itself and Zekrom. A ghostly version of Gardevoir appeared, running through Zekrom and then disappearing. As it did, Gardevoir smiled, straightening its posture, and Zekrom clenched its eyes shut even more with pain.

"Zekrom!" N shouted, seeing his dreams disappearing with the attack. He couldn't lose here, not even to a goddess... No, not even to his sister. But Zekrom was possibly a reborn god as well. It couldn't lose this easily. But even if it was a normal pokemon, N wouldn't allow it to be beaten in such a horrible way. Concordia may think that disappearing dreams would bring a person peace, but N didn't like it at all. "Zekrom!" N cried again. "Wake up! Finish this battle! Zen headbutt!"

N stared at the battle scene intently, unsure if his voice could even reach his partner. But then a loud roar rang out. Just as quickly as N blinked, Zekrom flew forward its head encased in a blue light, slamming into Gardevoir. N's longtime friend cried out as it flew backward, slamming against the ground. Zekrom roared and approached the other pokemon, getting ready to for the next move.

"Gardevoir-" the surprised pokemon began, floating up, its confidence gone.

"Gardevoir-" Concordia began, her voice wavering as the enraged Zekrom floated in front of her.

"That's enough," N said. He held up his hand, and Zekrom backed away, again standing next to him. "Don't you agree? The outcome of this battle is clear. There's no need to continue it."

Concordia was about to nod, but instead clenched her fists. "Gardevoir, psychic!"

"Zekrom, fusion volt!" N cried.

The pokemon attacked nearly at the same time, but it was only Gardevoir that crumbled to the ground. "Gardevoir!" Concordia cried, running to its side.

"This didn't have to happen. I tried to end it," N said, handing her a revive crystal.

Concordia used it gratefully, then looked toward N. "I know Gardevoir felt the same... Even though we were scared, we still had to give it our all, for both you and Iris."

As it sat up, Gardevoir nodded.

"I see. Well, now that Zekrom and I have won, it is over. You won't stand in my way, will you?"

"No," Concordia said, shaking her head. "But Lord N, you can still make your own decision. You've grown up to be a thoughtful man that can question truths others hold to be self evident. Don't forget to question your own along with theirs."

N nodded. Standing up, he walked back to Zekrom, taking care of his own pokemon's damage. Don't worry, N tried to communicate to Zekrom with his own heart's voice. He wasn't going to waver in his chosen path. Concordia wasn't wrong to try and challenge him that day, but he still knew he was in the right. For all the pokemon in Unova, and even other regions, he'd be sure to defeat Reshiram and Iris.


	10. Chapter 10

Reaching the door to where she knew N would be, Iris swallowed nervously. She still stood tall though. After double checking to be sure her most important pokeball was in reach, Iris pushed open the doors with a steady, serious expression.

Zekrom greeted them first. It roared out, looking toward Iris with a scowl, then called out again, forcing its gaze toward N. "I see," N said, nodding at Zekrom without turning around. "Even though it's tucked away in a pokeball, you can sense your rival's presence."

"Turn around, N," Iris ordered calmly. "I'm not impressed by your magic trick. I already know that you knew I was coming."

N did turn around, facing the newcomers directly. "Hello, Iris," he said with a cordial nod.

"You think you've got me in a corner, just because almost everyone in Team Plasma now listens to you? I don't feel discouraged at all. I challenge you on equal terms. Legend against legend! If you don't accept, then I guess I'm the one that has you in a corner." Iris shook her head with a smirk.

"If you insist, we can battle," N agreed. "But do you really want to kill the dream that we used to share?"

"Hey, I never wanted to kill any dream," Iris said. "Dreams are fine, as long as you remember everyone here in the real world when you try and reach them. I'm gonna do just that when I beat you."

N nodded. "Let's begin," he said.

Iris grinned, then turned toward Zekrom. "You're gonna regret picking this guy over me," she promised. "When it comes to training and battling, he can't beat me. There aren't a lot that can though. I always try to be the best. So, don't let your regret hurt you too badly! Go, Reshiram!"

Reshiram appeared, hovering above the castle floor in front of Iris. Iris glared steadfast toward N, keeping an eye on Zekrom from the corner of her eye. "Reshiram! Outrage!"

N raised his eyebrow in surprise, but quickly shouted his own order. "Zekrom! Dragon breath!"

As Reshiram began to glow red, Zekrom spat its purple dragon breath attack toward it. Zekrom's meager attack was soon swallowed by Reshiram's expanding red aura. Zekrom shouted in pain before moving backward.

"Zekrom!" N shouted, wincing in sympathy as his friend was hit. "Fusion bolt!"

"Hmph." Iris didn't flinch at all, only glancing toward the spark of Zekrom's attack, before looking back at N as Reshiram's attack again pummeled Zekrom.

N's mouth fell open, and he looked toward Iris, whose still stared at him, as if he were the only one in the room to consider, rather than the legendary pokemon battle that was going on. "What's wrong, N?" Iris asked as she noticed N's attention toward her. "Did you think just a little of the legendary pokemon's power and people would go running? Nope. This outrage of Reshiram's, it's the outrage of everyone you ignore when you ignore the truth."

"Zekrom, dragon breath! Protect the ideal world we know can exist!" N shouted. He stared at the battle intently. Zekrom's dragon breath was more powerful now. The purple energy cut through Reshiram's outrage attack, clearing hitting its target, though Zekrom was even more greatly effected, barely holding itself up.

N shook his head, seeing Iris smirk as she stared at the legendary pokemon of ideals. "Why, Iris?" N asked. "I just don't understand! Why do you continue this?"

"Idiot," Iris said in a low voice. "You still don't understand, even now?"

N paused at Iris's question, stopping to think to himself. Was there a reason she did this? One that should be readily apparent to him? N thought back to the day Iris had first betrayed him, catching that pidove that should have remained wild and free. When they'd set out for the picnic, she'd seemed the same cheerful girl she always had, grabbing the lunch that Anthea and Concordia had prepared. She'd then grabbed N's hand, dragging him outside, finding the spot they'd found by exploring. Was there really something wrong he'd done between when they'd set out and when she'd betrayed him and his ideals by catching that wild pokemon?

"Hey, bro?" the Iris of the time had said quietly, turning around and slowing her fast pace of walking.

"Hm?" N had looked down at her.

"Would you miss your family? I mean, if anyone had to leave?" Iris had asked him then, staring toward the ground.

"Well... Of course," N had said. "I'll miss all my friends... our family when we eventually release them into the pokemon world. It comforts me knowing I'll never have to say good-bye to you."

"You'll never understand!" the Iris of now accused, roughly jolting N away from his warm memories of the two of them. She clenched her jaw as she looked for N to respond, then shook her head again. "Well, that's fine. You'll have plenty of time to try and get it when you're dethroned. Real kings don't just sit around swimming in their own benevolence. Real kings get out and conquer, and then defend what they already have."

And then, N understood. What had taken Iris from him wasn't anything he'd done. The reason for the separation in their feelings was nothing other than Iris's pure, evil ambition. She threw aside the well being of her pokemon friends and N's ideals in hopes of gaining power. Even knowing how shallow and trite her reasoning was, N wasn't sure he could go against her.

He'd give it his best to fight such a monster. "Zekrom! Let's finish this! Fusion volt!" N ordered.

"Wait, Iris!"

N noticed Anthea and Concordia, apparently having arrived again, shouting from the side and followed their gaze, and noticing the smaller figure hopping up on Reshiram. Iris took out a spray bottle which N recognized by the label as a full heal. Why would she do that, N wondered. Tactically, she was okay now, at a major advantage. Reshiram likely had some confusion as an aftermath from its extended outrage attack, and may hurt itself if it tried to attack.

However, even then, Iris and Reshiram would maintain their advantage, perhaps even winning against the worn out Zekrom if Reshiram landed an attack despite the confusion. Still, Iris had paused to make sure its status wouldn't cause it any suffering, putting herself at person risk in the process. This wasn't the Iris that simply used pokemon as a means to an end, as N had thought she'd become. This was much more like the caring, loving family member that N had missed, even thought he'd lost forever.

The fusion volt attack would soon head right for her. Reshiram had likely taken that attack directly many times before, but how could N just stand aside and let it hit the sister he loved? This was why Anthea and Concordia had asked him over and over again to forgive Iris, reach out to her, protect her even. The Iris in front of him was the same Iris he'd always known, after all.

"Zekrom," N began, his voice wavering. "Stop!"

It had been too late to stop the attack. The electric-type attack shot toward Iris and Reshiram. N panicked, but then saw the light fading. Though it hit both Reshiram and Iris as she hopped off the pokemon, it hadn't seemed as powerful as it had seemed it would be as it had begun. Reshiram snarled as the attack hit, and Iris fell to the stone floor.

Anthea and Concordia let out a shout, but were soon relieved as Iris pulled herself up quickly. She then picked her head to glare in her opponent's direction, staring at N as she was dragging herself to her feet. "Is that it?" she said.

"Iris?" N said questioningly, wondering if that was the end of the battle by the question that had just been asked.

"Really N... Have you done any training of Zekrom at all?" Iris asked, dusting her self off. "I don't even think that hurt as much as the first time I was hit by that attack. Really, it deserves way better than you. Feeling regret yet, Zekrom?" Iris asked, grinning toward the opposing pokemon in an unsettling way.

Zekrom let out a call, and N knew it meant that Zekrom didn't regret things at all. Despite hearing what was in Zekrom's heart, N still couldn't help but feel as if he'd let the legendary pokemon of ideals down. The way Iris spoke to the two of them now did seem like the terrible, ambitious Iris. Zekrom's attack had been so ineffective because N had let doubt enter his heart rather than have faith in the ideals that he'd fought for for years, and his own mental state had an effect on Zekrom as well.

"Zekrom, I won't let you down again," N promised. "Fusion volt!" N choose the order, ready to not hesitate for this attack.

"Well then, I think it's time to end this," Iris said in a detached tone. She then smirked, thinking of what was coming next with some excitement. "Reshiram! Blue flare!"

Reshiram began the attack, gathering the large amount of blue light in front of it. From Iris's point of view, she could see it was actually a mass of fire. True to its name, it was a fire type attack, after all. Dragons liked heat and flame, and so fire type attacks didn't have as much of an effect on them as some other pokemon attacks, but this wasn't just any fire type attack. This was the legendary Reshiram's attack, and Iris just knew it would make any dragon type wince and run away, including Zekrom.

Both Reshiram and Zekrom let out their call in unison, attacking each other near simultaneously. Iris didn't bother to look at Reshiram, knowing it would be alright, or even Zekrom, knowing it would faint from the force of this attack. She just stared at N, who was still so stupidly surprised as Zekrom fell to the ground. Iris shook her head, then turned back to Reshiram with a smile. "Good job, Reshiram. I knew you could win."

N touched his friend, almost wishing he had a pokeball to return it to. Instead, he touched Zekrom, trying desperately to apologize to it with the voice of his own heart. He never should have lost. Not in this context, against an opponent like this. "I'm sorry," N spoke in human language as well. "It was my fault you lost, Zekrom."

"Exactly," Iris said callously, standing over N now. "There was no way you could beat me in the first place, not when we both had such overpowered pokemon, anyway. So now that I've finally killed your unrealistic ideal, I guess I'm the official Queen of Team Plasma at last, huh?"

N looked toward the fallen Zekrom, unable to even look in Iris's direction. "Have you really?" he said.

"Taken your title away? Well, yeah. No one has enough power to argue with me right now anyway," Iris explained.

"I mean, have you really killed my ideal? I can still see it clearly in my heart."

"Well-" Iris began.

"It's painful, Iris!" N shouted, still refusing to meet her in the eyes. "I've believed in that ideal for years... It hurts for you to try and take it away... It hurts to think of it now, because it still exists, in my heart, and I know it can be real, even if it's getting farther and farther away. How could you?! Can't you properly kill it at least?"

Iris didn't say anything else, just continued to observe the defeated N in the silence. Before long, Anthea and Concordia ran past her and over to N's side.

"My lord N, please stand up," Anthea begged.

"We'll help you heal Zekrom," Concordia said.

Iris saw Anthea and Concordia supporting N as he stood up, and stood far away. Iris stared at her distant siblings. She turned her head and squinted as her sisters looked toward her. "You too, Concordia?" Iris said. She'd just found out about Anthea, but still held some hope that Concordia may feel differently. But they were both one and the same, supporting N blindly and forgetting all about Iris herself.

"Your battle is over, Iris. It's time to heal the wounded," Concordia said.

"Here," Anthea said, holding out a pokeball to N. "It's empty."

Without hesitation, in order to spare his friend some of the pain of this defeat, N took the pokeball and threw it, gathering Zekrom inside. Before he could pick up the pokeball, another hand took it instead. N looked up, then stood up, meeting Ghetsis's eyes. He furrowed his brow in confusion, seeing Ghetsis's pleased expression.

"There's no use in keeping that, Lord Ghetsis," Concordia pointed out.

"That's right. Zekrom will only listen to its chosen hero," Anthea said.

"And is N still a worthy hero?" Ghetsis mused as he studied the simple white and red pokeball. "No, I can't imagine so. Zekrom and Reshiram fought on equal terms with no clear winner for years upon years according to legend. Yet you now lead Zekrom to such an easy defeat. Hmph. I'll save this legendary pokemon from any more suffering with a so-called hero like him."

N had tensed up, and then turned away. Iris looked toward Ghetsis with hesitation. "Dad?" she called to him.

"Oh, Iris," Ghetsis said, his smile widening further. "What a magnificent battle for everyone to witness. No one could argue with your talent at this point, nor your claim to Team Plasma's throne."

Iris nodded, feeling some relief enter her. Ghetsis was still on her side. Despite Anthea's lies, he was still there for her, and had always been.

"You on the other hand, are a disgusting failure," Ghetsis chided an already suffering N. "It's clear not only to the people here, but also the pokemon that you say you wanted to help. You should leave. Perhaps it would be best to not only depart this place, but also Unova. We'll deal with the aftermath of your failures ourselves."

N picked himself up, and walked past Ghetsis toward the exit. Anthea and Concordia followed behind him.

"Anthea, Concordia," Ghetsis began. "Where are you headed off to?"

"We can't abandon him," Concordia said.

"Nor you, Iris," Anthea assured.

"Right," Iris scoffed.

"Fine. Do what you will," Ghetsis said. As the three elder siblings continued their departure, Ghetsis patted Iris's shoulder. "It seems you're the only one I can count on after all. There's a lot left to do from here, you understand?"

"Of course, Dad," Iris said. Putting aside the unpleasant events from the day, the events had overall gone in her favor. From here, she'd finally be able to help reach the future that Ghetsis had envisioned.

*

Getting off of the boat, Iris sighed happily. Many uniformed Team Plasma members approached her, even a few of those sages that had stuck with N all this time. Iris tossed her hair and held her head high. Well, even those that had stuck by him now knew the reality of things, and would work with Iris toward the brightest future -- the true future.

Iris scanned the audience, studying everyone's face for possible doubters, but just saw a few hundred people waiting for her input. Even if there were a few of N's fanboys or fangirls left, it wouldn't matter, Iris decided. She waited until the rest of the boat emptied, supporters by her side, including Ghetsis, but also other Plasma grunts that she'd gathered. Iris eventually began to address them.

"Reshiram and Zekrom aren't just legends anymore. But the idea that their fight can never be solved is," Iris said. "I know you've all already heard, but I'll let you hear it from me as well. Reshiram defeated Zekrom with my assistance! That means I'm the chosen one you've been waiting for, not the guy that just ran away."

"Didn't you also run away?" someone in the front row asked.

Iris looked down at the uniformed grunt. "You-" Ghetsis began.

"No Dad, it's okay," Iris said. "That's fair to ask." Iris paused, looking in the eyes of this person, not recognizing his face. It was certainly one of N's stray fanboys. "Believe me, his absence isn't like mine was. I never ran away, just took a break to get some training done, and of course catch Reshiram. See? Unlike N, I'm planning things in advance. I'll do the same as Team Plasma's leader."

"May I speak, Iris?" Ghetsis asked.

"Of course, Lord Ghetsis," Iris said. Ghetsis had helped her prepare what she would say, so maybe she'd forgotten something that he would clarify.

"I know there have been doubts all along of Iris's abilities and motivations. Allow me to lay them to rest. Iris is a trainer that is perfectly capable of the task place in front of her. Despite the bumpy road, my beloved daughter has proven herself. I have place my faith in her, and I encourage everyone here to do the same." After completing the short speech, Ghetsis nodded at Iris, then stepped backward.

Iris beamed, and spoke to the group. "That's right!" she said. "I'm only looking out for the pokemon of Unova, the same as all of you. My goal is to make it so Team Plasma can police the ownership of pokemon." Iris gave the verbatim goal that Ghetsis had spelled out, then realized she'd forgotten one important word. "I mean, legally! We'll right the wrongs of certain pokemon trainers. N's done some damage, but I know we can make up for all of that, and quick."

Eventually, after Iris gave out more instructions, the crowd dispersed. Iris spoke to Ghetsis for a while, then decided to go look for some lunch. Breaking apart the conversation, Iris walked down the street feeling satisfaction. The first major bridge had been crossed, though she still had a while left to go, she'd do it. She'd have at least one person to support her at least.

Or so she thought, Iris considered further. Iris had also thought that N would always be her brother, and Anthea and Concordia would care for her no matter what. Now, though she was the Queen of Team Plasma, with many subjects left to perform her tasks, Iris was nearly alone. The only person left that truly supported her and was truly close to her was Ghetsis. She shouldn't doubt for a moment that he would in the future as well.

It was almost like the time when Ghetsis had pulled her away from the destroyed Village of Dragons. Iris hadn't trusted him at first, and taken out a lot of her anger on him, but he'd still been there for her, and even tried to make her a part of his already strange family. If only her siblings could appreciate him as much as she did, then none of them would be alone.

Iris furrowed her brow, recalling that difficult time in her life. Anthea had brought it up. She'd even tried to say that the Village of Dragons still stood, which was pretty stupid to claim, as she and Ghetsis had both seen it being burned to the ground together. Iris smirked, but then felt some nostalgia.

If only she could just go visit that village again, and see her mom, dad, and all the friendly pokemon that lived in it, side-by-side with the people. When N had gotten into one of his angry states, raging about how people mistreated pokemon, Iris had always wished she could just take him to the village, where he could enter a 'world' where pokemon and humans lived together in peace, for each other's mutual benefit, without a doubt. Maybe in Unova things were different, Iris had thought at the time, but in the Village of Dragons, the worlds of pokemon and humans melded very well.

She'd since learned that things really weren't too bad in Unova, though there were some cultural differences in how people and pokemon interacted. There was a lot of room for improvement, and Ghetsis said things were much better than they used to be, though laws need to be made to make sure they stayed that way. Maybe the Village of Dragons could be used as a model, Iris considered. She couldn't think of an unhappy pokemon that had lived there. Were there laws on the books there to protect pokemon? She'd hadn't been too knowledgeable about that kind of thing at the young age her village had been destroyed, but she could research it now.

Iris checked a nearby map, seeing several libraries marked throughout the city. She ran to the nearest one. As soon as she touched the doorknob, Iris felt that strong urge again.

Find it.

Iris looked around, but knew that sentiment hadn't been spoken at all. It was almost a memory, of right before she'd gone and battled N. Was Zekrom not the one Reshiram wanted Iris to find after all?

No, she realized now, by 'it', Reshiram had meant the truth. That was the legendary pokemon's number one priority after all. Zekrom was just the threat to the clear, absolute truth. Iris smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry, Reshiram," she muttered, looking down at the bag she'd put her pokeballs in. "I'm not scared of the truth."

The truth hurt, but Iris had long accepted it. It still hurt even now, but she wouldn't run. She'd look through every detail of what had happened to her original family and childhood friends, and not let that hurt deter her. Something good could come out of trying to find it after all. Besides the nostalgia from remembering all of her good times there, it really was a good model for how Unova could be.

"Scuse me," Iris said to the librarian at the counter. "Can you help me find some books? About the Village of Dragons?"

"Sure, just a moment," the librarian said, and typed it into the computer. "No books... Not here, or at other local libraries."

"Oh," Iris said, disappointed. She tapped her foot and looked toward the door, sighing. She didn't really have time to read books anyway, she told herself.

"Wait, I did see an article about that place not too long ago. It's really interesting, huh? I might want to visit if I'm ever nearby. I love dragon types!"

Iris let the lady's words go by without comment. It would be a nice place for anyone to visit, she wanted to say, but they can't because it's no longer there. Both were things that Iris didn't much want to talk about.

"Like I thought! This should be the latest information. It's kind of a backwater place, huh? I guess I'll never be close enough to just go visit," the librarian said.

"Yeah, there's no way," Iris said dryly.

"Well, come with me, I'll help you get it out of the archives."

Iris followed, then took the magazine when it was offered from the drawer. She looked at the date with some confusion, only seven months ago. Iris quickly found the article in the index, then flipped toward it.

The buildings in the pictures didn't look very familiar. Iris frowned, realizing it likely wasn't the place she wanted to read about. Then Iris focused on the details in the picture. The people and pokemon that wandered the village she certainly recognized. They were the people of her village, as well as the pokemon. That old man that sold newspapers, the fraxure that had the funny mark on its arms.

Iris began to read. Everything was as Anthea had said. The Village of Dragons still existed, without a doubt. The article talked about the daily comings and goings as well as local festivals. It was like a dream, something that came out of an alternate universe where no harm had ever befallen the village.

But the end of the article did mention the fire, and how everyone had pitched together as a community to rebuild after some criminals had set the village ablaze. "We'll even get those dragon type statues back up one day, if this fellow ever fixes them," was a quote in the article.

No one had died. Not one person or pokemon. Everyone had escaped. Iris knew for sure because the article only mentioned two casualties. Herself and Fraxure. Iris let the magazine drop to the table as she finished it.

"Hey, you want me to help you find anything else?" the librarian said, turning from her work.

Iris shook her head, then clenched her fist. Anthea had been completely right, while Ghetsis was completely wrong. How could he lie to her? Well, maybe he hadn't known, since Iris herself had been fooled into thinking that everyone had been trapped in the fire.

But the only reason she'd been so absolutely sure had been because Ghetsis had claimed it to her. Ghetsis had told her that everyone had died, as if he were an absolute fact that he could attest to. Never once had he said he wasn't sure what had happened, and maybe they should go back and check later, when the fire had died down and it was safer.

Numb, Iris hardly noticed as her phone went off. "Um," the librarian began. "You know you aren't supposed to use those in here, right?"

Iris nodded and left. Outside, she answered it. "Yeah?"

"Iris, where are you?" Ghetsis demanded over the phone.

"Dad, I need to talk to you," Iris said.

"Fine. There is much left to discuss," Ghetsis said.

Still not sure what she'd say, but hoping Ghetsis would have an response she could understand, Iris went to their meeting place. There she looked up at him, recalling when they'd first met, and when he had, as she'd thought, kindly saved her. Now she wasn't sure what to think of him. Iris swallowed nervously.

"I'll get hold of others that missed your first set of instructions," Ghetsis began.

"Wait," Iris said. "I told you there was something that I wanted to talk to you about first."

"Of course," Ghetsis said, giving his full attention to Iris.

"Um... Well..." Iris decided just to be direct. "Did you know no one was hurt in that fire after all?" she said.

"What fire?" Ghetsis asked.

"The one at my village," Iris said.

Ghetsis looked up into the air, as if he was trying to remember, then just smirked. "So you've figured it out, have you?"

Iris's mouth fell open in shock. He didn't deny it, nor try and explain it. "You told me everyone died!" she accused.

"Yes, I did," Ghetsis admitted. "And it was a lie. I needed to be sure you'd come with me."

Iris shook her head. "Why would you do that? There's no use in just having me around, is there?"

"Hmph. After recent events, you still say that? You really are a useful little trainer."

"Is that why you lied?" Iris paused, hoping Ghetsis would defend himself, but continued as he didn't. "You took me away from my home! My mom and dad!"

"I could make better use of you than those fools could," Ghetsis said. "They were fit to have you and your pokemon simply make deliveries for the rest of your lives."

Iris couldn't say anything at all after hearing Ghetsis's weak, true reasoning. It was quite similar to her own, upon taking pokemon away from their trainers. Team Plasma needed them to reach a goal, she'd said. Had Ghetsis only wanted her for a goal all this time?

"You aren't angry about it, are you?" Ghetsis asked casually. "After all, I've given you a life and status far greater than you ever could have had at that village, and even made sure you could capture the legendary pokemon. You've benefited from this arrangement as much as myself, perhaps more."

"I-"

"You can go announce your return from the dead to them after we've finished, I don't mind," Ghetsis said with a chuckle. "I'm sure they'll agree you were better off with me once they hear your story. But first we have work to do."

Iris said nothing. That goal was still a noble one, but Ghetsis's actions in reaching it were unforgivable. She couldn't see him the same, not knowing the truth behind all the times he'd comforted her. All the times she'd wished aloud that her parents had never died, he'd just ignored her suffering, and never admitted the truth. As for her true parents, would they even recognize her at this point, let alone forgive her for being away for so long, and everything she'd done in the meantime?

Thinking all these questions, Iris realized that when it came to human companionship, she really was completely alone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. 12 will be an epilogue, I may or may not get around to posting it today, but it will be posted soon, before the end of the week at least. I hope anyone reading has enjoyed, feel free to share your thoughts!
> 
> Things I learned while writing this:  
> 1: Anthea and Concordia know exactly what's going on -- in gameverse anyway.  
> 2: N's pokemon friends were probably abused by Team Plasma not just random trainers.  
> 3: Ghetsis is basically a Yu-Gi-Oh villain.  
> 4: Iris is the best! ... Wait, I already knew that.

Anthea and Concordia both sat up, moving their attention to N as he entered the room of their Castelia apartment. He had dark circles under his eyes, and just silent sat at the table. "Good morning, my lord N," Concordia said.

Anthea also nodded pleasantly toward him. "Would you like some breakfast?"

Gothitelle and Gardevoir both exited their pokeballs and called out to him as well, but N only glanced at the four of them before staring back out into space, as he had been for the past few days. "I can't save Zekrom," he admitted. "I know Iris will stop me, and I couldn't beat her even with Zekrom's help. It's hopeless."

"I don't think that at all," Concordia said.

"Isn't this outcome the reason why you tried to discourage me, Concordia?" N asked.

"I didn't want the battle to occur. But though circumstances have worsened, I still have hope for a favorable outcome," Concordia said.

"I don't have as much hope," Anthea admitted, folding her arms.

"Anthea?" Concordia said. She pursed her lips, then turned back to N. "Brother, would you like our guidance?"

"No, it's alright, I don't deserve it," N said.

"Concordia's not asking this for your benefit," Anthea informed Concordia nodded, but N just looked down at the table again, not saying anything. Anthea scowled. "We don't need him," she said to Concordia.

"I think we do. You weren't able to accomplish this much on your own, Anthea," Concordia said.

"No, I trust Anthea's words on this," N interrupted. "I'm sure what I could do if the two of you as goddesses couldn't handle it. I'm powerless."

"What good is divine power without humans around?" Anthea said.

"That's true, Anthea. I'm sure Iris is realizing this now," Concordia said.

"Why would you say that?" N asked, grimacing at the mere mention of Iris.

"Because Iris will soon realize Ghetsis's betrayal, the same as you had right after she'd defeated you," Concordia said.

N thought of Ghetsis's words right after Zekrom had fallen. They had seemed strange to him at the time. "I never thought of Ghetsis as a coward, but he did default to Iris's side rather quickly."

"He didn't," Concordia said.

"So he's-" N began.

"Don't mistake that he's your ally," Concordia began. "He never was. We never thought you'd listen before now, and Iris wouldn't either, but maybe now you can understand. Ghetsis was never on anyone's side, he simply wished to ignite a conflict."

"Why would he do that?" N asked.

"That's something we've been wondering for a while," Concordia said. "And we just found the answer recently."

"Ghetsis wanted to control the legendary pokemon. Since he never could himself, he decided to do so through his children," Anthea explained.

"I'll believe it if you say it, but it still doesn't make sense that he'd have the two of us fight."

"He only needs one legendary pokemon," Concordia began. "Zekrom and Reshiram would never fight on the same side, after all. But when one showed up, the other can't be far behind. He couldn't predict the outcome of that battle, but he could control if he'd win or not by having the loyalty of bother trainers."

"I see," N said. "And now he keeps Zekrom dormant. That's detestable. I'll go save it."

"I wouldn't worry about Zekrom," Concordia said.

"I agree. Zekrom is a legendary pokemon that can fend for itself. Isn't there someone else you should be worried about instead?" Anthea said.

"Who else?" N said, pausing to think. All of his friends should be free of Ghetsis's influence, since Ghetsis had only bothered to take Zekrom's pokeball.

"Your little sister," Anthea said.

N shook his head. "Iris can fend for herself even better than Zekrom, I imagine. She's fine."

"With a man that manipulates everyone around him like pawns?" Anthea said, then shook her head. "No. She's not alright, and she hasn't been since she joined our household."

"Iris thinks we've abandoned her," Concordia said. "We haven't, but her thinking so plays right into Ghetsis's hands. Now the only one left to influence her is him."

"I know why the two of you had a falling out, but understand, Iris was just a child then, and still is now. Try and forgive her," Anthea said.

N paused, thinking of the girl who really had been a loving and supportive sister, as well as caring to all the pokemon, considering them as part of her own 'family'. That family, N's pokemon friends, they'd all want him to do his best to help Iris now, N was sure. "Fine. I'm not sure if she'll be pleased to see me, but let's go try and help her."

Making this decision, N recalled his own ascension to Team Plasma's figurative throne with Zekrom. He'd had a lot of doubt when executing his absolute power and separating the humans from the pokemon. Ghetsis had influenced him then as well, saying he was doing the right thing, all while he doubted himself. When N had expressed those doubts, Ghetsis only shouted, letting N know about everyone that was counting on him.

That had been quite manipulative. N thought of this now, only after Ghetsis had dropped support completely upon defeat, giving it all to Iris. Yes, many were depending on him, which was all the more reason he should have been questioning himself to make the best possible decision. Young Iris was even more rash than him, so perhaps she'd be even easier to influence, both now and previously. For the sake of her as well as the pokemon that loved her, N decided to follow along with Anthea and Concordia, and do his best to help.

*

Iris sat at the table in the apartment, all six of her pokeballs on the table in front of her. Iris pushed them around absent-mindedly, then looked out the window. Even seeing the sun rising up higher and higher into the sky, Iris decided not to leave. As she heard the door click and open, Iris still didn't move.

"There you are," Ghetsis said, facing Iris with his arms folded. "You're needed elsewhere. Time to get out of here."

Iris nodded, then picked up the pokeballs one at a time, taking Reshiram's last before following Ghetsis outside. "If things go well, I think we could have removed the pokemon of all citizens, and most visitors. Then, with Team Plasma being the only ones in control of pokemon, it should be easy to get those in power to change the law."

"What should we do with the pokemon in the meantime?" Iris asked.

"What do you mean, do with them?" Ghetsis said with a smirk. "What have we been doing with them all this time? Dispersing them to the ally that can make the best use of them."

Iris flinched at his wording, then scowled, glaring defiantly at Ghetsis. "That was never my plan," she said. "I didn't just take any pokemon from anyone no matter what, and you know that. If you do think we should just take everyone's pokemon just in case until the law changes, we should have a plan to store them, take care of them, and then give them back to their trainers properly."

Ghetsis chuckled again. "You really are a fool," he said with an amused tone, waving a hand dismissively. "Who knew that hiding behind that strong trainer facade was such a weak little girl."

"I'm not-"

"What do you think can be gained by being so lenient with the masses?" Ghetsis interrupted Iris, raising his voice far above hers. "The masses despise you. Or is it just that girl you hope to impress again with your bravado?"

Iris blushed, not knowing that Ghetsis was even aware of Bianca before. "Hey, it's not that I want to impress her, just that she made some good points before. I agreed with her, really. I don't want to-"

Ghetsis shook his head. "So it's as I thought. Ah, the folly of youth. This girl will only demand more and more from you, and never give you anything in return. Even if she did, how much would that be worth? A small token of love for the entire kingdom that you've fought for? Do you really want to give everything you've fought so hard for away for something so worthless?"

"That's enough, Ghetsis," Anthea said. Together, she stood with Concordia and N, looking calmly toward the estranged part of their family. "Love can be limitless, but that hardly makes it worthless."

"What are you doing here, N?" Iris demanded. "Weren't you supposed to leave since I beat you?"

"Did I really lose to you? Or was it Ghetsis?" N mused.

Iris paused, losing her fervor. In a pokemon battle, Ghetsis referred to the winner or loser by whoever the trainer was. By that definition, being guided, no, ordered by Ghetsis to this extent, maybe the victory against N was Ghetsis's and Ghetsis's alone. Iris clenched her fists thinking about it, but also thought to herself she wouldn't be controlled by N either.

"You would do best to leave, boy," Ghetsis suggested with a smirk. "What do you think you can accomplish, without even the legendary pokemon by your side now?"

N glanced at Ghetsis, then turned to Iris again, completely ignoring him. "I suppose I was too angry to really listen to you before, Iris," N said. "But I wonder what kind of world you've been hoping to find."

"There's no other world without a spaceship," Iris muttered, but then decided to meet N in the eyes. "But I want to help change the world to the way Dad... The way I thought Dad wanted it, where everyone gets treated fairly and protected equally. But I still want people and pokemon to get to live side by side! I never thought separating us would do anything! We can't solve anything if we're split all apart."

"I don't agree. There's plenty accomplished when pokemon are free from human influence," N said.

"How can you think-" Iris began.

"Iris, please," Concordia said calmly, holding up a hand. As Iris looked her way, she continued. "There is one part I agree on. If we separate from each other, we won't reach a solution or a compromise. That's why Anthea and I asked N to come with us, rather than leave Unova."

Ghetsis shook his head, glaring at his two older daughters. "Your meddling will come to naught," he said. "Iris has been schooled solely to work for my means, and won't be swayed."

"It's not like that," Iris insisted, just as she realized that things were indeed, exactly as Ghetsis described, though knowing the truth, Iris felt somewhat lost. "You're the one that changed your mind, Dad!"

"Never," Ghetsis said. "My vision has evolved, but the core has always remained the same. Unova will reach perfection, with me as the ruler."

"Yeah, fine," Iris muttered. "Just don't lose sight of all the pokemon you wanted to help."

"Hmph." Ghetsis grinned. "Well Iris, know that you truly are my favorite. Seeing you defeat that freak with such ease has only cemented that. You'd be my perfect protégé. I'll be happy to teach you the truths of life that so many ignore... Such as how easy it is to sway others to your side with mere sentiment."

Iris opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Her face wrinkled up in confusion as she tried to take in what Ghetsis had just said. He told her what she wanted to hear, that he still valued her, and then said how easy it was to use people's feelings to manipulate them. Iris remained speechless as she absorbed Ghetsis's telling words. She looked around to her silent older siblings, then back to Ghetsis, seeing that everyone's attention was on her. Iris briefly made eye contact with Anthea, then looked away. Her sister had known of Ghetsis's awful thought process all along, Iris concluded. The reason it had never been spoken is because Iris had actively ignored part of the truth, for the sake of fragment of the truth which was propped up with lies.

Iris ignored those around her as her gaze traveled back toward the ground, thinking of all she'd done during her quest. She's been guided by her strong feelings. But she'd actively thrown aside her own 'sentiment' to push toward Ghetsis's goal, thinking the ends would justify the means. She couldn't admonish Ghetsis at all, not without doing the same to herself.

"Iris," Concordia said, forcing a smile. "No one here is judging you. Let's just go home, then we can discuss what to do from there."

"If you're not judging me, maybe you should," Iris muttered. "You're judging Dad pretty harshly, aren't you?"

"Well-" Anthea began.

"I can tell," Iris said with a nod. "Did you think it was really terrible that he took me away from my family, just to try and have me help him here?"

"It's difficult for any of us to judge without the full story," Anthea said. "What do you think, Iris? Was your birth family so terrible that it was a blessing for Ghetsis to take you away?"

"My real mom and dad? Terrible? They were the best!" Iris declared. She even dared to look Ghetsis way as she said so, but Ghetsis just watched Iris with an almost amused expression. Iris clenched her fist and looked away. "Of course I didn't want to be taken away. But when Dad did that, he didn't think he was doing anything wrong. It's not like when I took all those pokemon away from their trainers. I knew I was wrong then, but I kept doing it. You can try to blame it on Dad, but I did that all on my own. I'm the awful person here!"

"Maybe some of your actions were awful," Anthea began, then shook her head. "But I still won't think of you as a bad person. Everything's in your control right now, Iris. You say you've done awful things, well, you can change what you do from here on out. I'll support you in that."

"I will as well," Concordia said.

"Iris," N said, then continued as Iris's attention turned to him. "I'm not sure I can agree with you on everything, but I can tell you're also unsatisfied with the world as it is, the same as me. Since we both care about pokemon, perhaps together we can find a more satisfying future."

Meeting eyes with N, Iris nodded. "Hey big bro, if you're willing to listen, I'm willing to talk. Let's change things for the best!" Iris felt as if a burden was lifting as she looked around to her older siblings, then felt a familiar sinking feeling as she turned to Ghetsis.

Ghetsis stared at his children with a calm expression, though they all found it unsettling. "Iris, you really do have a lot to learn. You're allowing yourself to be swayed by sentiment yet again."

"Well, what else is there?" Iris said.

"Hmph. You're still so naïve," Ghetsis said dismissively. "What else is there? There's power, power to change the world to my vision, without considering the annoying, pestering sentiments of others. If you're a slave to those, you can't make true progress."

"Maybe I don't care about that kind of progress," Iris declared. "Dad, I can't just ignore everyone for some one-sided vision. I'm going to use Team Plasma to help pokemon, and people too, but I'm not going to try and force anything anymore."

"I'm starting to see the folly of that as well," N said.

"Enough!" Ghetsis shouted. "Team Plasma is and has always been MY Team Plasma. It exists for no other reasons than to reach my goals. You annoying little upstarts can't change that. You WILL continue as I order you to, or leave Unova if you choose not to. Understand?"

"As you 'order'?" Iris repeated, shaking her head. "And even if you started it, Team Plasma's mine now. So I call the shots, right?"

"Always so arrogant, aren't you, Iris? Well, know that even if I gave you the title of 'Queen', I never gave up anything to you. It's all an illusion, with me at the head in reality," Ghetsis informed.

"Can you back up that claim?" Iris said.

"Yes. You'd be surprised how much of Team Plasma is loyal to me, despite feigning allegiance to you or N. Don't test that."

"I don't really care about that," Iris said, pointing at Ghetsis. "I know how much work you put into Team Plasma, Dad. Nobody can deny that. I just meant you, by yourself. I wonder if you can defend the group from me yourself, in a pokemon battle."

"Again your arrogance shows through. So you think you can defeat me? My quest for strength has gone on far longer than yours, Iris. Fine, I'll defend my ownership of Team Plasma. Just don't think it would be an easy win, even for you."

"I'd hope not," Iris said, unable to hide a grin as she saw Ghetsis reach for a pokeball. She'd always sensed great strength from Ghetsis's pokemon, though she'd never battled him. Battling him would be fun, she'd always thought, even asked him for a friendly battle at times, though she'd never gotten around to it.

"If I win, you'll throw aside whatever foolish sentiments you have, and just go with what I say. You'll realize the virtue of it all soon enough, I promise," Ghetsis said.

As Iris thought of her own choice, then reached for her own pokeball, she didn't have that same surge of excitement that she usually did.

Because this was a battle that she absolutely couldn't lose.

Iris usually held this sentiment when starting a pokemon battle, but that day it was different. The foreboding atmosphere was oppressive. She and Ghetsis both threw out their first choice of pokemon. Iris's eyes lit up as she saw Ghetsis's hydreigon facing her own. One pokemon against its own kind was always a favorite challenge. It truly tested her skills, Iris considered, especially as one that favored dragon types, and was also nostalgic of her home village, where nearly everyone there trained axew against axew or its evolutions.

But here it was different. She couldn't just sit back and enjoy finally being able to battle Ghetsis's hydreigon, and see if her own beloved pokemon was truly stronger against its fellow. "I believe I know what kind of attacks you may have chosen," Ghetsis said.

Iris nodded. She stood, waiting for Ghetsis to make the first move.

"Hydreigon, fire blast!" Ghetsis ordered.

Iris almost flinched, thinking of the time she'd ridden on Ghetsis's hydreigon for the first time. "Hydreigon, surf!" Iris shouted. No damage was done to either pokemon, but Ghetsis's was soaked, Iris's barely touched since the surf attack had swallowed most of the fire blast. "Hydreigon, dragon pulse!"

"Hydreigon, dragon pulse as well," Ghetsis said.

Both Hydreigon let out loud, ear-splitting calls before they attacked each other, the dragon pulse attacks moving past each other before hitting each other. Iris's hydreigon flew up into the air afterward, and Ghetsis's did as well not too long after, hissing at its opponent. "Hydreigon, again!" Iris and Ghetsis shouted. The two pokemon flew at each other, the dragon pulse attacks brighter than ever as they hit at a close range this time.

Iris blinked forcefully, but didn't look away from the battle, wanting to see the outcome right away. She felt a impact at her feet, and when her vision adjusted, Iris saw Ghetsis's hydreigon on the ground, her own barely floating, but unmistakably still standing. Iris grinned confidently at Ghetsis, then reminded herself that she'd not get his praise nor his encouragement.

That didn't mean she couldn't give him her own through. "Not bad, Dad," she said. "I always knew Hydreigon could hold its own really well. I trained my own thinking of the day it might battle yours."

"My mistake, then. You haven't seen any of my other pokemon in battle, though," Ghetsis pointed out.

"It doesn't matter," Iris said. She returned her hydreigon just as Ghetsis returned his own.

Ghetsis looked at her with some surprise. "Hydreigon was still battle ready," he said.

"Maybe it could have kept battling, but I only wanted it to beat your hydreigon. I knew you'd use it first," Iris said as she took hold of her next pokemon. "I'll only need one pokemon to beat all of your next five."

"Don't be too sure of that," Ghetsis said, smirking before he threw the next pokeball. "Go, Palpitoad! Rain dance!"

"Go, Haxorus! Dragon dance!" Iris shouted. Ghetsis's mouth opened in surprise. Iris couldn't help but grin. "You predicted Reshiram, huh?" Iris said as both pokemon performed their respective dances and rain began to fall. "I guess you haven't been paying as much attention to me as a trainer as I have to you. Too bad."

"Nonsense. Who's been guiding you these past few years? I've watched hundreds of your battles."

"Have you really watched that close?" Iris said. "Haxorus, dragon dance!"

"Palpitoad, muddy water!"

Iris stood, unflinching the same as her pokemon as Palpitoad's attack hit. She was soaking wet, but could only feel excited as she thought of if this strategy might really work, against Ghetsis's powerful pokemon at that. "Haxorus, one more time!" she said.

"Palpitoad, earthquake!" Ghetsis shouted.

Haxorus took the attack as it finished its dragon dance, then let out a long roar. Iris clenched her fist, ready to let Haxorus finally strike. "Haxorus! Outrage!" she shouted.

Haxorus roared, hitting Ghetsis's Palpitoad. Palpitoad splashed against the ground, immediately knocked out. "What's this?! Do you really dare strike out against me, Iris?" Ghetsis shouted.

"Go on, Dad. You still have more pokemon, right?" Iris said flatly, though her eyes sparkled with the excitement, and unknown outcome of the battle. Ghetsis had to have lots of powerful pokemon. "See if you can beat me!" Iris dared.

Ghetsis sent out his next pokemon, one after another. Eelektross and Bisharp were just as easily defeated by the outrage attack. As Ghetsis sent out Cofagrius, Haxorus's eyes turned bright red, indicating its confusion. "Will you send back this one as well?" Ghetsis said. "I won't let it get to this strong state again."

"I told you Haxorus was all I needed to beat you, right?" Iris said.

"Iris, stop. Haxorus could hurt itself, or even you," Anthea said.

"It won't," Iris said. "I'm pretty sure anyway. Even if Haxorus's heart is cloudy, mine's clear, so I'll lead it. Haxorus, outrage!"

"Cofagrius, shadow ball!" Ghetsis said.

Iris's haxorus hit Cofagrius with ease, and Iris stared forward as Ghetsis returned it, then took out his last pokeball. "Are you sure you'll be so lucky with this one?" Ghetsis said.

"Yeah," Iris said. She forced a smiled to her face as she saw Haxorus's worsened state. "I can see who my enemy is now."

"Haxorus, I believe in you as well. Let my voice and Iris's guide you," N said.

"Thanks, big bro," Iris said. She gave a quiet sigh as Ghetsis finally sent out Bouffalant. Haxorus lunged forward. Iris's heart skipped a beat in the moment it attack, then she cheered as she saw the attack hit. "We did it!" she said, then returned Haxorus to its pokeball before releasing it again. "Congrats, Haxorus. You pulled it off."

Ghetsis grit his teeth and glared forward. "Have I raised you to be the perfect trainer, but the most worthless person? How could you have defaulted to this freak's side? You're the worst disappointment I've ever had to experience."

Iris turned from Haxorus to her adoptive father. Even if he was her kidnapper, she still had to think of him that way, not being able to hate him with just a flick of the switch as the truth was revealed. Ghetsis's lies were many, and they were deep, but Iris still didn't want to disappoint him. "Sorry, Dad," she said. Anthea and Concordia stepped between her and Ghetsis.

"Since you can't defend your claim to Team Plasma, I believe it's Iris's now to do as she wishes," Anthea said.

"She'll go with us now, so we can help support her next steps," Concordia said.

"You're all the most ungrateful bunch, especially you two. Anthea, Concordia, can't you see how I pulled you from the sludge where you were abandoned with nothing?" Ghetsis spat.

"And raised us to godhood," Anthea said. "We don't need you anymore."

"Wait," Iris said, pushing her sisters aside to face Ghetsis directly. "I really am grateful. For everything you did do for me, and for all those times you really did help me. It was really fun."

There was a silence as both Ghetsis and Iris waited for what the other might say next.

Iris just turned away. "Let's go," she said, looking to Anthea and Concordia. She took Anthea's hand, then glanced at N, smiling as he also followed them, leaving Ghetsis alone in his defeat.

"It really was a great battle, huh?" Iris said, mostly to herself as she knew none of her three siblings cared to comment on things like that. Her strategy had worked, against a talented trainer like Ghetsis, that she'd soundly defeated. So why wasn't it at all satisfying? Why couldn't it be fun to think back on, and wonder what Ghetsis might do different if they were to battle again? Tears began to enter Iris's eyes as she thought of it.

"Oh, Iris," Anthea consoled as she noticed. "I know this has really been hard on you, but you did make the right choice here."

"I don't care about that," Iris said, quickly regaining her composure. "I just can't remember when battling stopped being all about the fun. When did it just become about just getting more power?"

"Wasn't that what it was always about?" N said.

"No!" Iris insisted. "Yeah, I want to be strong and we get more power then, and maybe I got caught up in that," she admitted. "But it's not just about that. Don't forget I want to show you that some day."

N nodded, and the four of them continued on their way, down the steps of the overbearing castle. "Maybe after I remember it myself, I'll really be able to show you," Iris mused as they reached the bottom of the stairs.


	12. Epilogue

After discussing it at length, Iris decided along with her siblings that the best solution was to disband Team Plasma. Iris was sure to do it side by side with N, just so there was no misunderstanding from either 'side'. "I find this a relief in a way," N said to Iris, walking down the Castelia pier as they were done with their third speech of the day. "The more I find out about Team Plasma, the more I know I can't continue. Team Plasma was only a shadow of an ideal, built on broken promises. It wasn't the way for me to find my ideal world."

Iris nodded. As she found out more, from her siblings, former members, and others, she felt similarly. She'd thought she'd reach the truth through Team Plasma and be able to show it to others. It turned out Team Plasma was based on just as many lies as the status quo, if not more. Disbanding it felt wholly unsatisfying, though certainly necessary.

"So, what's next?" Iris asked as they returned to their apartment, stacking unused uniforms in the corner before placing the bags of pokeballs in the corner. "Besides living as fugitives, I mean."

"I'll have to reflect on that," N said. "I'm not sure what's the best way to help my friends next."

"Well, I know what I'm gonna do," Iris said. "I'll have to return all the pokemon to the trainers they love."

"Is that something you can do?" N asked.

"Well, I guess only with the pokemon I took personally, or I was around when they were taken," Iris said. "It's gonna be really difficult, but I'll try. I really want to fix what I've done."

"I see. That will be a challenge. Myself, maybe I can travel to where the released pokemon are. So many were hesitant to leave their trainers. I wonder if they feel differently now, after having been away from them for so long."

Iris nodded. "Keep in touch, okay?" she said.

Returning the pokemon wasn't much of a challenge, at first, with so many pokemon that she remembered, tracking down their trainers was a breeze. Then it came to the more common species, where she was sure they may belong to a specific trainer, but it turned out not to be the case. Their pokemon were still missing, not returned by specific members when Team Plasma was disband. Hunting them down was difficult, but Iris was determined to return the pokemon, one by one if necessary.

Going to a restaurant in Castelia to return one, Iris had a sinking feeling, remembering the last time she was there with Bianca. This time, as she went inside, she only saw Cheren's blank expression rather than Bianca's cheerful one. "Come on outside," Iris said, motioning toward him. He nodded, going out the door with her. Iris released the Servine. "It's gotta be yours! I don't even know who else's it would be."

"Servine, good to see you again," Cheren said, putting a rare smile on his face. Then he straightened his glasses, putting back on his default serious expression, and took the pokeball as Iris handed it to him. "Thank you. This should be the last of my pokemon. I don't imagine we'll need to speak again, but you might want to contact Bianca."

"Team Plasma never took any of Bianca's pokemon, right?" Iris said.

"No," Cheren confirmed. "I just know Bianca still wants to speak to you."

Iris felt a twinge of hope at that statement, then shook her head. "I won't bother her," she said.

"As I just said, Bianca wants to speak with you," Cheren repeated.

"Um, well, I'm also kind of busy. I still have a lot more pokemon to find, even if I got all yours back," Iris said. "Tell her I hope she's doing fine."

"I see. Well, I'll tell Bianca you wish her the best," Cheren said.

Iris nodded, feeling a bit distracted from her task as she continued through Castelia. In front of Burgh's gym, her eyes widened in recognition as she saw the girl that she'd been looking for for a while. "Hey!" she shouted. When the girl met eyes with Iris, she ran.

Iris pursued. When she ran past the door, the gym leader came out. "Burgh! Follow me!" Iris said.

There weren't many places to go, especially in the crowd. Iris cornered her in an alley. "Go, Haxorus!" Iris ordered.

"Go, Leavanny!" the girl ordered.

Iris glanced to Burgh and saw his shocked expression. "That's right, Leavanny," Iris said. "It's time for you to go home! You can finally go battle trainers with Burgh in the gym again!"

"Iris, wait," Burgh said.

"What is it?" Iris demanded. "Hey, isn't it your Leavanny? Don't think it's not! I'm positive it is." Iris knew for sure because she's recalled easily who she'd given Burgh's pokemon to. This girl wasn't a terrible trainer, but really wasn't all that great either. Iris had thought that giving her a gym leader's pokemon might make a difference. It had in a way, but now it was time for Leavanny to go home.

"Can't you see what's going on?" Burgh said, pointing to the scene in front of them. "Leavanny is protecting its trainer."

Iris studied closer. She saw the former Team Plasma member trembling, and Leavanny standing in front of her, its arms extended in a battle stance. Iris's brow furrowed in confusion. "B-but... That's really your leavanny," she said.

"I know," Burgh said. "But we've been apart for a while, and now it has a new life. I suppose its new trainer is also someone that it cares for."

Iris's eyes widened. She'd been trying to fix things, but even this idea as a solution couldn't be so simple. She couldn't return the pokemon to the time before they'd been taken, after all.

"Put away your pokemon," Burgh said. Without another comment, Iris did so. Burgh approached the current trainer of his former pokemon. "Would you join me in my gym?"

"I know its yours," the former plasma member said, backing away. "I don't want to give up Leavanny though! Not to you, or anyone."

"Leavanny's been kind enough to be my partner, but it truly belongs to itself, doesn't it?" Burgh said, surprising both of the girls present. "Now, please join me in my gym, maybe just for some tea. I'd like to get caught up with my old friend."

"Leavanny," Leavanny said, nodding to both current and former trainer.

Speechless, Iris was left to contemplate her own situation. Just like Leavanny, she didn't hate her current family. But also like Leavanny, she wanted to go home.

Discussing it with Anthea and Concordia, Iris found they had no problem with it. Instead, they encouraged her to do so. "I hope you don't mind, but I've already been in contact with your family," Anthea said.

"You have?" Iris said with surprise.

"Yes," Anthea confirmed. "After I found out the truth, I couldn't allow them to worry any longer. I was sure they'd want you back right away, but they just thanked me for letting them know. They said you'd come back when you wanted."

It was just like them, Iris considered. They'd always let her travel around town and the nearby area, just doing what she wanted, even if she were gone for hours, even days during one instance or another. Then they'd greet her happily when she returned. Iris tried to picture their faces in the moment, worried she wouldn't recognize them, or they wouldn't recognize her. But maybe it would just be like nothing had happened, her dad enthusiastically greeting her and asking about her training while her mom sleepily asked if Iris had brought anything to help with dinner.

"Iris, you don't have to go if you don't want to," Concordia said.

"I do," Iris said firmly. "I just don't want to go alone."

"We'll come," Anthea assured.

"No, I want you guys to stay here, in case anyone comes to drop off the pokemon they used in Team Plasma," Iris said. "I want N to come with me. You guys can get a hold of him real quick, right?"

"Well... Yes," Concordia said tentatively, then smiled. "If that's how you'd like it, Iris. I do think he'd want a break from his current project as well."

*

Since it had been so long, Iris and N had to travel by foot, following someone else's directions just to get to her own hometown. When they got close, Iris let out Haxorus, thinking it would recognize the area just as well as her. "You can let out your guys too. I know they're smaller than most of mine," she said to N.

"I released everyone to the wild," N said.

"Oh," Iris said. She might want to discuss that further, but was distracted by her own apprehension at where she was traveling. "I'll miss them," was all she could manage to comment.

"As will I," N said. "Iris, why did you want me to come here, anyway?"

"Because this is a place I always wanted you to see," Iris said. As she spoke, she ran forward, up the next hill, then paused halfway up, feeling the excited yet nervous at seeing everyone in town again. Iris ran back and grabbed N's arm, dragging him up. Eventually, they reached the top of the hill, then stared out at the landscape, familiar yet noticeably different, even with Iris's waning memory. The buildings had all burnt down, after all. That much about the story had been true.

Iris walked closer to the town, practically hiding behind N. No one would recognize her after all. "Hey, look, a Haxorus," a man Iris didn't recognize observed. "It yours?" he asked N.

"No," N said.

"Then it's wild? Oh, wait... Is that you, Iris?"

"Ah..." Iris peeked around N and studied the man closer. She recognized it as someone she had often battled before. "Yeah," she said quietly.

"Iris," another man said. Iris turned and saw a distinctively familiar person with a bag over his shoulder, two axew at his feet with their own bags. "I wondered when you'd decide to come back."

Iris swallowed, stepping out as she observed the cheerful man's face, not noticing a hint of anger anywhere. "Dad!" she said, going to hug him. She thought of other things to say, such as to inform him that she hadn't really wanted to stay away, but it all got lost in the moment.

Eventually, her father motioned to N. "Is this the guy?"

"What guy?" Iris said.

"The one that took you away."

"No," Iris said, shaking her head fervently. "This is N, he's my big brother."

Iris's father's momentary discontent disappeared. He grinned at N, sticking out his hand and shaking N's own. "Well then son, come on back home with me. I know my wife's been eager to see Iris. She wouldn't want to wait too long."

Silently, N followed Iris and her father back to their house as Iris made small talk, about the town around them as well as the axew at their feet. "These guys are new, right?" she said.

"Yeah, we've had a lot of new ones themselves at home with us. Some others we've lost," Iris's father explained.

"Lost?" N said. "I thought no one actually died in your fire."

"Yeah, no one did, not human or pokemon. Everyone assumed Iris and her fraxure buddy had, but I knew they were wrong, and both of them would be back in their own time. Now here we are," Iris's father informed.

"Then what do you mean by lost?" N asked.

"Well, you know, friends come and go. They aren't really lost, they've just gotten busy with other things. They still happen back when they've got the time."

"You mean your pokemon friends?" N asked.

"Yeah, axew, even a few fraxure here and there. They make a home nearby, then go away. Some stay for the long run. I knew Iris's fraxure buddy was going to be around forever. This is Fraxure, right?" Iris's father said, motioning to Haxorus, who roared in confirmation. "I knew it."

"Because she put it in a pokeball?" N said.

"Pokeball? Well, we use those things here, but not that often. I guess Iris has to now, since she battles so much in the city and all. It wasn't a pokeball that kept Iris's buddy around, I can assure you of that."

N felt Haxorus's sentiment confirming that declaration. Iris also nodded. "Hey big bro, this is what I wanted you to see. The Village of the Dragons lives side-by-side with pokemon, without a lot of the stuff that a busy place like Unova has. It's awesome," she said.

"Well, I've never been a place like that, so I can't comment. I always found it funny that travelers needed a lot more for their pokemon than we do... Centers and special food and such, they talked about. Maybe you can tell me more later," Iris's father said. He pointed across the hill. "Hey, Iris, there's our new place. It's a little smaller than the old one, but it works."

Iris approached the place tentatively, before running forward, laughing as she recalled having been here before. The new house was even built in a different spot, but she was really home, wasn't she. Opening the door, Iris saw her mother packing up some bags and crates, then looking up at Iris with surprise. "Well, I'll be. We'll have to be a little clearer about how long you're allowed to stay out."

"Mom!" Iris shouted. Before she knew it, she was being embraced by her mother as well. She'd never thought she'd experience this kind of warm scene again.

"All the way from Unova, eh? Did you bring any interesting ingredients to help with dinner?" Iris's mother asked as they broke their embrace.

Iris laughed. She introduced N as everyone else caught up and entered the house. Then Iris dragged N outside, trying to find the ingredients she knew her mother and father often used in their best recipes. It was surprising just how quickly it all came back to her, but she did remember after all, just like her parents so easily remembered her.

They got back inside, making a big batch of Iris's favorite soup. As they sat down, they chatted like nothing had changed, save for Iris's mentions of her current pokemon.

"You caught Reshiram? A pokemon that powerful took a liking to you? Well, can't say I'm surprised," Iris's father commented.

"Yeah. N beat me before that though. He was recognized by Zekrom."

"Sounds pretty amazing. A lot more exciting than your quiet life here, huh?" Iris's mother said.

Iris's happy expression fell, and she became quiet, pausing at the possible implications. "Hey, Mom, Dad, you know I didn't run away, right?"

Both her parents were silent, Iris's father wringing his hands. N noticed the tense atmosphere. "It's true," N confirmed. "All Ghetsis- my father ever said was that Iris's entire life had been destroyed thanks to human cruelty."

"Oh, we know that it's true enough," Iris's mother said.

"It's just, well, Iris, what do you want to do from here?" Iris's father asked.

"I want to go back to Unova," Iris said, flinching as she saw her parents' disappointed faces. "It's not that I didn't miss you guys more than anything! It's just, there's so much I have left to do there... And-"

"And you've made your life there, huh?" Iris's father said, sighing. "Well, we couldn't, yeah, we wouldn't ever hold you back from anything you had your heart set on."

"No, we wouldn't," Iris's mother confirmed. "Good luck with anything you've got to get done there. Don't forget about us, though."

"Never!" Iris insisted.

"And you'll take care of her, right?" Iris's father said, elbowing N.

"Oh, no. She doesn't need my protection," N said, just as he realized it might be taken badly.

However, Iris's parents just laughed. "That's true, huh?" Iris's father said.

"Yeah," Iris said, giggling herself. "N has his own stuff to do anyway."

"Oh, what's that?" Iris's father asked casually.

"I'd been thinking of staying here a while," N said. "I'd like to find out more about the different ways pokemon exist here with humans."

"Yeah? You're welcomed to stay with us," Iris's mother said.

Iris grinned. She hoped N might be lead a little more toward the answer he was seeking by being here, though wasn't exactly sure he would. Just like with her own search for answers, it wasn't an especially simple thing.

*

The few trees near the entrance, and bushes scattered around for landscaping almost seemed out of place among all of the pristine building. The weird lighting almost made it all seem like circuitry rather than a cityscape. From how clean the ground appeared, Iris wondered if the residents all scrubbed it daily.

The gym was very different though. The dragon statues made it appealing to Iris, so she doubled back to it twice during her search for her sisters. The fact that her sister had mentioned the gym had Iris check around there a third time. Maybe her sisters were even inside. Iris reached for the very tempting dragon-tail-like decorative doorknob.

"I ought to call the police this instant."

Iris scowled. "Shouldn't you be in there waiting for challengers?" she said, turning away.

"Is that why you've come?" Drayden asked.

It hadn't been, but Iris still paused before answering. Drayden's battle was one she'd thought back on often, and even continued to think of, as she read more about Drayden and the pokemon he trained. Battling him was something that Iris wanted to do. "Well-" Iris began.

"I couldn't allow it," Drayden said, much to Iris's annoyance. "Well, I'd have to see you were either punished or pardoned for your crimes before I battled you for the sake of a battle, that is."

"You'd have to-" Iris began.

"I've heard you've been trying to atone for your past misdeeds, even helping the law locate Ghetsis. Considering that and your young age, I may be able to help you plead for a pardon through my connections. If there was the added fact that you'd remain in my care during your probation."

This guy was being quite presumptuous, Iris thought with annoyance. "What makes you think I'll care about that? I'm not afraid of any police officers that are after me."

"I never thought you'd fear them, but since you're trying to become a more accepted member of society, I assume you'd not go against society's rules in the process. Criminals must pay for their misdeeds, you understand," Drayden said.

Iris frowned. The old guy had a point. "Yeah, I guess so. But why do you care, anyway?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I suppose I want to see the best in you. In addition, after battling you once, I know I want to again. Many times, I'm sure."

Iris giggled. Drayden was someone after her own heart. "Yeah, there's no way I could go without battling you again," she said. "But I can't just stop and have fun. I still want to continue trying to make up for what I did, you know."

"Of course!" Drayden said gruffly. "I wouldn't accept it any other way."

Iris nodded. Since he was a gym leader, maybe she could discuss more about how pokemon were treated in Unova. Besides that, she'd have some fun. Iris had already been trying to make up for her transgressions, but now felt on her way to finding her own place with her pokemon in her beloved region as well.


End file.
